Betrayal
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Buffy and Spike have been in a serious relationship for years & are very happy together. However, Angel turns up to let Buffy know that he has been granted Shanshu, the two reconnect. Buffy is pregnant and has to tell Spike. Can he forgive her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy and Spike but they are my puppets for the purposes of this story. I solemnly swear to give them back after. **

**Betrayal**

**Chapter One**

"Spike please say something" Buffy begged but her lover was silent. This silence was somehow worse than any of their violent rows. He was sitting now with his head in his hands with his back to her.

"Please don't hate me" she sobbed as she approached him from behind. His vampire hearing must have alerted him to her approach, as he turned to face her quickly but he did not meet her eyes.

"Christ! Buffy you do not get to do that!" he roared, "You're the one in the wrong here. Stop playing the bloody martyr!" She revised her earlier thought. Perhaps silence was better than this after all. She could see the pain in his expression and the vitriol in the words.

"Spike, I'm sorry. It was a drunken mistake" she whispered desperately. She was crying now and he could see the tears streaming down her face and despite everything he still wanted to take her into his arms and make it stop.

"Stop fucking crying you bitch" he snapped, afraid of losing control and succumbing to his desire to comfort her.

"I love you Spike and don't you dare say I don't."

"Well, you can hardly wonder at me questioning your love for me when as soon as Peaches is human then you're jumping his bones"

"Spike" she began desperately, but he cut her off.

"Buffy shut up. I do not want to hear any more. Of all people it had to have been him. If only it had been Monkey boy or even Soldier boy or any other wanker for that matter, but no you had to shag Captain Forehead and bag his sprog into the bargain."

He stormed out the door and it slammed behind him. It was a minute before Buffy reacted. She tore out the door after him but he was already in the car.

"Spike" she yelled after him, but he turned the ignition and put the car into drive. She watched miserably as the car drove into the road.

Buffy just ran and ran aimlessly. The rain was pelting down and her clothes were wet and sticking to her skin. Still she ran. She continued her run until she no longer could keep going and broke down in tears. She knew it was entirely her own fault. She realised now that those childish dreams she had held onto for so long were just that. She had thought she had long since surrendered that sixteen year old part of herself, that part which had been in love with Angel and believed in happily ever after. Nevertheless, when Angel had turned up on her doorstep with a heartbeat she had briefly resurrected them and they caused her to betray the years that she and Spike had spent together. She would be lucky if Spike would ever forgive her, but she knew now without doubt that it was Spike that she loved wholeheartedly and it was Spike she wanted. However, it was probably too late.

"Oh my God, what have I done?" she thought.

Buffy wandered in a daze and found herself on Dawn's doorstep, tearstained and wet. She rang the doorbell.

"Oh my God, Buffy" Dawn exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Dawnie, I have been so stupid and now he's gone"

It frightened Dawn to see Buffy looking so small and so shaken. Buffy may have been a small woman but she had a strength that belied her slight frame. Dawn stood back to let her sister in but Buffy did not move. Dawn put her arms around her sister's trembling shoulders and took her inside of the house.

"Who is it?" a voice called out.

"It's alright Michael. It's Buffy!" Dawn answered. The head of Dawn's husband popped around the corner.

"Hey Buff," he said and Buffy nodded in reply. He noticed the distraught look on the slayer's face and he quickly withdrew leaving the two women to talk. Dawn escorted Buffy into the kitchen where she sat her down. She popped the kettle on. Living in England for so long making a cup of tea when someone was upset was second nature to her now.

"Buffy, talk to me!" she said softly.

"It's Spike! He hates me, Dawn. He left me."

"Don't be stupid, Buffy!" Dawn laughed. "So, you had a fight. He will come back. Spike could never hate you. He loves you, dumbass."

"Dawnie, you don't understand. I cheated on him with Angel. What's worse I'm pregnant with Angel's baby."

Dawn was gobsmacked. Whatever it was that she expected it was not that. Poor Spike. He must be heartbroken. How could she do that to him?

"Buffy you're an idiot," she said once the power of speech returned to her. However, this was not what Buffy needed right now. She had to be supportive sister even if she was as pissed as hell. Seeing her strong older sister crumpled into tears, Dawn took her into her arms.

"Oh Buffy" she soothed and her sister burst into noisy tears.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I like to take a walk in Joss' shoes every once and a while! I do not own the characters and I don't make any money from my literary strolls.**

**Author's note: I am thinking of switching from Buffy to Spike every other chapter, provided the plot does not necessitate something else. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Two**

Spike was feeling murderous, as he sped down the motorway. He was a whirlwind of emotion: rage, hurt and pain.

"_Fucking bitch,"_ he thought furiously, _"I hate that fucking bitch."_ The problem was, of course, that he did not. Despite everything, he still loved every molecule of Buffy Summers. It had been too good to be true, this life he had with Buffy. She had been pining for Angel all along, even with all the years they had together.

"_She will get to have her perfect little life now,"_ he reflected bitterly. What galled him most was that he had never seen it coming. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the woman he loved had shagged someone else. He was surprised to feel betrayed by Angel as well. It seemed deep down that he had trusted him too. Not two years ago they had a conversation about Buffy. Back then, Angel had claimed that he had accepted that Buffy was happy with Spike, although he did not understand it. Spike wanted to pummel his smug face into a pulp. That bastard was always stealing his birds, but then again all he seemed to get was leftovers in the first place. First, there was Dru, and then there was Buffy. He had thought that it was different this time. Fat chance! He had been deluded all this time. Buffy Summers was too good for the likes of him. Angel had always had a piece of her, which he could never touch.

"_Buffy and Angel," _He snorted, in disgust, "_the fucking American dream and the two and a half kids with the white picket fence." _

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unwanted images of entwining limbs that had been permeating his brain since the revelation.

Later that evening, he parked at a country pub. He was in dire need of a drink. Drinking himself into oblivion seemed like a good idea right about now. A dark haired young man was manning the bar. He wore a name tag, bearing the name John.

"What can I get you?" John asked.

"I need something strong." Spike told him. "Actually you can make that a double, mate."

"Bad day?" asked the barman.

"Something like that" the vampire muttered, but his tone dissuaded John from attempting to engage in any further small talk. John returned with some whiskey and Spike downed it in one gulp.

"Another one, when you are ready, mate," Spike asked. His cell phone rang. Buffy had been calling on and off for the last couple of hours. Each time he had hung up. He was not able to speak to her yet. He reached into his pocket wearily and took out his phone and checked the caller id. He was relieved to see that it was Dawn. Still, he was in no mood to talk to anyone. He sighed but he decided he had better answer the call. It was not Dawn's fault after all.

"Hello, Bit."

"Spike, Buffy told me what happened." Dawn said, softly.

"Did she?" he asked, irritably. "Look I really do not want to talk about the Slayer!"

"Spike, I get that." She replied apologetically. "I just want to know that you are ok."

She quickly realised the stupidity of her question

"I am sorry." Dawn apologised yet again. That was a stupid question! I am worried about you."

"No need, Nibblet." Spike answered. "I just needed some time away to think about things."

"To get drunk, you mean!" she replied.

"I might be in a pub, yeah" he admitted, with a feeble smile.

"You know you can talk to me!" Dawn said.

"I know" Spike said, but the truth was that he would not feel right talking about this with her. She was Buffy's sister after all.

"Don't worry about me, pet." He tried to reassure her. "I will cope." Both were silent for a moment. The vampire was about to say goodbye and hang up when Dawn spoke once more.

"Please, Spike, don't do anything stupid!" she pleaded.

"You mean beat the shit out of Angel!" He felt better even thinking about thumping the large fore headed lug.

"That is one of those many stupid things that I am worried about."

"Kinda hard, Bit. That ponce is over the other side of the pond!"

He was dodging her question. He could not promise that. If he did meet the git, then Angelus would find himself walking into the fists of William the Bloody. He smirked malevolently.

"Just promise you will keep in touch." She pleaded. "You do not want to answer Buffy's calls. I totally understand that, but I just want to know how my friend's doing."

Spike felt his heart swell in affection for his Little Bit.

"No matter what happens with Buffy, I will be your friend. Buffy was completely in the wrong here, and as much as I love my sister, I am completely on your side here."

Dawn always knew what to say. Likewise, he felt the need to reassure her that their friendship would survive despite Buffy's actions.

"You won't get rid of me that easy." He assured her. "I promise I will be back."

"Good!" Dawn said. "I will see you soon, then."

"Bye, Dawn" he said.

Spike's heart felt much lighter, hanging up the phone. Dawn was the sister he never had and he vowed to never the let the situation between Buffy and himself to affect his friendship with Dawn.

To be continued...

Endnote Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the world. I'm simply borrowing them.**

**Authors note:**

**I'm so sorry that it has been so long. Here is the third chapter and the longest yet. There's a flashback here and I hope it makes sense. There is some Bangel here, but I assure you this is a Spuffy story. The Bangel had to happen for Buffy to get pregnant after all. I'm trying my best not to bash as I love all three characters dearly. Thanks again to all who have reviewed. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

Buffy rubbed her eyes groggily as she awoke. Her eyes automatically searched for her vampire. The events of the previous night came back to her in a rush. She grabbed Spike's pillow to her. It still smelt like him. Reluctantly she put it down. She suppressed a sob and took a deep breath. Dawn was downstairs, having accompanied her home the previous night. If she starting crying again she might be crying on her sister's shoulder again for a couple of hours. Besides, it was not as if it would accomplish anything besides make her look worse than she already did. She checked her clock and was surprised that it was midday already. Her sister had let her sleep the morning away and she was late for work. She really could not bring herself to care much. No doubt Dawn had rung in with an excuse. Nevertheless, she couldn't stay in bed all day. She grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

After a nice long shower, Buffy carefully examined her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. _I look like shit, I feel like shit, and I am a piece of shit._ She deserved this self loathing. After all she brought it all on herself. She was interrupted from her musings when she heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"Buffy."

Buffy answered the door and let her sister in. Dawn gave her a reassuring hug. "I heard the shower running and I made some pancakes. I figured there might be a hungry slayer."

"Thanks, Dawnie!"

Dawn gave her a sheepish look. "I'm kind of hungry too."

Buffy gave a little laugh at that. "I don't mean for breakfast. Thank you for being there for me."

Dawn took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "What else are sisters for?"

"Thanks, anyway."

Buffy followed her sister into the kitchen, where a delicious smell met her nostrils. Dawn made herself busy and loaded their plates with pancakes. Buffy poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down at the table, while Dawn put her breakfast in front of her. Despite the delicious smell, Buffy could hardly manage more than a few mouthfuls and settled for moving her food around the plate instead.

"You're not feeling nauseous are you?"

Buffy shook her head. She hadn't had any morning sickness yet.

"You should eat," Dawn said. "You are carrying around a little guy or girl in there now."

Buffy rubbed at the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "I know, but I'm just not hungry."

Dawn's eyes were concerned. "Do you want to talk about it? It might help."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, it can't make it any worse," Dawn pointed out.

"That's for sure," Buffy said, with a sad smile.

Just over a month_ ago.._

It had been a hard day and Buffy was feeling aches all over her body. She had spent a day chasing a Churok demon and slaying it had proved to be a nightmare. She had been looking forward to coming home to her vampire at the end of it, but Spike had to leave after he had received a call from a desperate Clem enlisting his help in a vampire problem up the country. Spike had tried calling her several times, but her phone had little or no coverage and in the end he had left an apologetic voice mail. Buffy was pissed. Couldn't he have waited until she arrived home? _Stupid vampire._ She grabbed the phone and dialled Spike's cell phone number.

"Hello, love." Spike sounded relieved. "I was starting to get worried when I didn't hear from you."

"No coverage, demon who didn't want to die, typical day in the life of Buffy Summers."

His response was a laugh. "Poor Buffy."

"Couldn't you have waited till I came back to leave?" she asked, with a pout.

He sounded contrite. "Sorry, love. Clem was sounding desperate and I haven't had a good spot of violence in a while. I'll make it up to you when I get back."

"You better, because I'm more than a little pissed at you."

"I promise. Name it and old Spike will jump."

"Hmm, maybe massage, chocolate-"

"I'll be your own personal slave, pet." His voice was husky.

She smiled thinking of all the things she could make him do.

"You mean like my very own Spikebot," she quipped. "I'll keep you to that."

Suddenly there was a crash on Spike's end of the phone. She sighed.

"Sorry, love. No rest for the Big Bad. I've got to go. Love you."

He had hung up before she could respond. Things had been easier in a way when he had no soul. There would be no playing knight in shining armour, when there was the prospect of a night in with a horny slayer. _Stupid soul._

Buffy replaced the receiver and decided she was in the need of some comfort food. She headed to the freezer and took out a carton of ice-cream. She headed into the sitting room and rifled through her dvd collection. She was about to sit down when the door bell rang. A call this late at night usually meant something bad. She tore over to the door and to her surprise there stood Angel.

He had a huge grin on his face. "Sorry, I didn't call first."

She exclaimed in surprise but remembering her manners she moved out of the way to allow him access. "Come in, Angel. It's good to see you."

He followed her in and looked around the living room. "Nice place, Buffy. Is Spike home?"

"Thanks and no. He's out doing some work for a friend. So what brings you to my doorstep at the time of night?"

He had an earnest childlike expression on his face. "There's something I need to tell you."

Buffy was intrigued and raised her eyebrows.

"Buffy, I'm-" He broke off as if he couldn't get out the word. "I show you instead." His voice was barely more than a whisper. He took her hand and placed it on his chest. He felt warm to the touch and she could feel a steady thrum of a heart beat. Her mouth flew open in surprise as the implication hit her. He was human.

"Oh my god, Angel. I'm so happy for you. How did you do it?" She hugged him impulsively. It was strange to feel his heart beating and his body heat. She pulled away and looked at him.

"It's a long story," he replied, with a little smile.

Buffy shook her head as she headed for the kitchen. "No way do you get not to share. Let's have a drink. I think I've some wine somewhere."

They walked into the kitchen, where she pulled out two glasses and a bottle of red wine. She poured two generous glasses and handed him one.

She gestured to the living room. "Let's sit and you can tell me how you're suddenly all human."

"Have you heard about the Shanshu prophecy?"

"No but it sounds familiar." She screwed up her eyes in thought. "Hang on, Spike mentioned that once you two fought over a shoe. Or was that a cup?"

Angel left out a laugh. "We fought over the Shanshu prophecy and there was a cup involved."

She turned beet red, but despite her embarrassment she laughed too. She was never one for remembering names.

"Spike once said I slay the English language."

Angel snorted between sips of wine. "I hate to admit he's right and I rarely agree with anything that comes out of Spike's mouth."

"Hey!" She playfully punched his arm. "Apologise or you won't get any more wine."

"I'm sorry, Buff."

She poured more wine, and they settled down to chatting once more.

An hour later, she felt giddy with the alcohol buzzing through her system. It was nice to be spending time with Angel again. This reminded her of the days when they were together. She watched as he sipped from the glass and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him now with warm lips and a heartbeat. They would actually be able to make love without the fear of the curse. She was with Spike now though, and she loved him. However, Angel could give her those things that she was unable to have with Spike- walks in the sun, children and a normal life. Did he still love her? Did she still love him? She hadn't thought so, but now she wondered. Maybe it was the alcohol, the Shanshu or the possibility of a different future? They were sitting close together and suddenly she felt the familiar press of his lips to hers. She kissed him back. It felt strange for those lips to be warm, but they tasted the same. She was sixteen again and she didn't have to think just feel. She just revelled in the sensations- his breath, his heart beating and the warmth of him. She pushed all thoughts of her actual boyfriend out of her mind. Their kisses got steadily more frantic and hands were wandering exploring forgotten territory. She knew where this was leading, and that she should put a stop to it now. She didn't though.

The following morning, reality finally caught up with Buffy. She awoke to find Angel in her bed and the realisation that she had cheated on Spike. She had sex with Angel in her and Spike's bed. _Oh my God, what have I done? What if Spike finds out? _The very thought of it turned her blood cold. Suddenly the questions that plagued her the night before were answered. She was over Angel and Spike was the one she loved. She had to get Angel out of the bed. He didn't appear to be stirring.

"Angel!" she called out his name and his eyes fluttered open.

He looked at her blearily for a moment before giving her a slow, satisfied grin. Her heart dropped. She had to tell him this was an awful mistake and now he was going to hate her, like Spike would if he knew. Buffy licked her lips in nervousness. Angel mistook the gesture and made to kiss her. She pushed him away and slipped out from the tangled bed clothes. There was hurt and confusion etched on his features. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I just let myself get carried away. I have a great life here with Spike and I love him."

"You love him?" Angel shook his head disbelievingly. "No, you can't! You care about him, but it's me you love. Otherwise, you would not have been making love to me last night."

Buffy looked at him sadly. "I have a history of making the most stupid decisions when it comes to sex. Angel, you have no idea-"

"But Buffy-"

"You have to go. I am sorry. Last night was special, like a dream come true. But that is all it was. I am not a little girl anymore and I'm not in love with you. I really don't know what I was thinking and I hate myself for hurting you."

Angel seemed to finally get the message. He reached for his clothes and pulled them on, while Buffy fought back the tears.

"Maybe you just need some time," Angel suggested softly once he was dressed.

Buffy shook her head, but Angel didn't look convinced. She grasped his arm and pleaded with him. "Don't tell Spike, please. He would never forgive me."

Angel didn't answer just giving her a wounded look, and she just hoped that he would keep his mouth shut. He left the room and a moment later she heard the front door slam.

Dawn had listened without comment to the story. Buffy knew that her sister was disappointed in her, but it felt good to share the burden. She had kept this to herself for so long.

"Oh Buffy, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't obviously."

"When are you going to tell Angel?"

"What?"

Dawn had an adamant look on her face. "Buffy, you have to! You don't want him finding out this from somebody else. It needs to come from you."

Buffy knew she had a point but it really was not something that was best delivered on the phone. Moreover she didn't know where to start. "How do you deliver that news? Hey Angel, remember that time we boinked? Great, you do! Well, now we're pregnant!"

Dawn looked her directly in the eye. "You know I'm right."

"Maybe," she admitted. "I'm just not ready to tell him yet. Look we have time. It's not as if they're in danger of running into each other."

Dawn sighed. "Buffy, I wouldn't be surprised if Spike managed to run into him, and he's pissed enough to kill him on sight."

"Dawnie, don't say that!"

"Buffy, I'm sorry but you have to man up. You have to take responsibility for your actions."

The slayer had been expecting this. Dawn had always been loyal to Spike and regarded him as an older brother. She knew that her sister had been on the cusp of saying something many times but she had bitten her tongue.

"I know I screwed up big time and I don't deserve sympathy."

"Being your sister means I don't have to sugar coat it. You know I love you no matter what type of bitch you're being."

Buffy couldn't help the tiny smile her sister's banter had brought. "I love you too, Dawnie!"

Both women were quite for a moment. Next to her, Dawn probably knew Spike the best. She might know where he was. "Where do you think he is?"

"Buffy, I don't know, but even if I did I wouldn't tell you. You have to give him time. He deserves that at least."

"I know," she admitted.

"I really need to leave." Dawn looked apologetic. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course," Buffy lied. "You're needed at home."

Dawn gave her one last hug and headed out the door. Buffy gazed around the room looking for something to occupy her mind. Her sister had cleaned the place from top to bottom as far as she could see. Her eyes lingered on the phone. She had told Dawn that she accepted that Spike needed time, but it couldn't hurt to try and talk to him. There were several unsuccessful attempts the night before, but she desperately wanted to hear his voice. She picked up the phone and dialled his cell phone number. The phone rang twice before the call disconnected. She sighed but resolved to try again. After all he couldn't ignore her forever, could he?

To be continued...

**Please let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS. I'm just borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes.**

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Four**

Spike awoke with the mother of all hangovers. It was a minute before he remembered where the bloody hell he was- a dingy hotel on the coast with a sorry collection of whiskey. He had the last few days travelling from dodgy hotel to the next sampling as much alcohol as he could manage, which incidentally was a lot with his vampire constitution. There had been plenty of women wanting to give him solace in their beds, but he politely and on occasion impolitely rebuffed them. No amount of alcohol could make him forget he loved Buffy. As usual he was love's bitch. He was still avoiding her calls. He could change his number but that would involve leaving him with a lot of work contacting his clients with his new number. He hoped she'd get the message soon enough. He wasn't ready to talk to her, let alone see her. However, he couldn't continue wandering around like this a foolish drunken stupor. Maybe he could bury himself in some work instead? A solution came to him as he remembered an offer of work over in Cleveland. Charlie Gunn had called the previous week to see if he could spare some time but he had refused after consulting with Buffy. She hadn't wanted to go and he didn't want to go without her. Being away for one day was one thing, but the idea of voluntarily leaving for at least a week had been unthinkable at the time. Now he wanted to go anywhere she wasn't and further away the better. With his decision made, he picked up his cell and rang Gunn's number.

Gunn was quick to answer. "Yo fangboy."

"Hey, Charlie-boy." Spike gave a little smile. "Do you still need some help with those nasties? I really fancy a spot of violence."

"Great. I could do with a little help. Is that lovely lady of yours coming?"

"No," Spike answered shortly.

Gunn didn't seem to catch Spike's shortness. "I have to hold on the case if you're coming and the client's breathing heavy down my neck. Promise me you won't flake out even if your girl grabs you by the balls and tells you not to."

"I'm coming," he promised. "I'll get the next available flight. I'll let you know when the details are sorted." He hung up and took an unnecessary breath. He needed to get hold of Pete and convince him that he needed to get out of Blighty and across the pond within the week. Pete could get anything from anywhere for a small price.

It was two days later before Spike reached Cleveland. The vampire was greeted at the airport by a cheerful looking Gunn. "You look worse for wear," Gunn commented goodnaturedly.

It was true. Spike hadn't been feeding properly and he mainly drank alcohol for the last couple of days. "Better get some beauty sleep, then," Spike replied with a wink.

"Off to the chariot, Bleachboy." Gunn gave him a smirk as he headed towards the car. "You know you better not be relying on me as your Prince Charming. You're pretty but you're just not my type."

The two men guffawed. _Maybe this trip is just what I needed, _Spike thought_._

On the way back to Gunn's apartment, Spike asked that they stop for some smokes. Gunn filled up his petrol tank while he went into the shop. The vampire picked up some whiskey and a few packets of cigarettes. As he returned from the 7/11, he heard his cell phone ring in the card. He spotted Gunn about to answer it. "Don't," he warned.

He grabbed the phone from his stunned friend and after taking one look at the caller id he hung up.

Gunn looked at him questioningly. "Buffy doesn't know where you are, does she?"

Spike responded, cooly. "It's none of the bint's business."

Gunn shook his head. "You two must have had some fight."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just talk business instead."

That night Spike and Gunn, laden down with weapons, hit a vamp nest. Spike had convinced Gunn to let him use the flamethrower.

"You're flammable, man," Gunn had pointed out.

The vampire had just smirked. "Yeah, not likely I would set myself on fire. You on the other hand would probably aim the thing at me."

The man had looked unhappy but let him have his way. They stood about a yard away from the dilapidated building that they believed served as a nest. Spike bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement coursing through him. He had a flamethrower in one hand and a stake just up his sleeve. "How many vamps, do you reckon?"

Gunn rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The source said about ten bloodsuckers."

Spike adopted his vampire visage. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I've got my game face on."

Spike chuckled as he tore over to the building. With a powerful pull, the front door came off its hinges. _The advantage of vampire strength and hopeless carpentry._

A vampire came at them instantly. "Hey, what are you doing, man?" He was dust before he could say anymore. There were at least another seven vampires here and they converged on the both of them.

"This is fun." Spike took aim with his flamethrower and three of the vampires burst into flame. "Thanks for inviting me, Charlie."

Charlie was too busy to answer as he was fighting. In no time the two had disposed of all of the vampires.

Gunn patted him on the back. "You know you're insane."

Spike smirked at him. He really needed that. As a vampire, he revelled in the thrill of the chase and the adrenaline rush of a kill. He was a monster. No matter how much of a white hat he had become, he had never forgotten what he was. Angel wasn't a monster anymore. He didn't have to avoid the sunshine or drink blood or worry about a sodding curse any longer. _Fuck him and fuck her. Oh hang on, that's what they did wasn't it._ His heart may not beat, but it still stung like hell. The smug satisfaction from a job well done didn't last long after all. Gunn on the other hand seemed elated if a little disturbed by the vampire's foolhardy actions. "Thanks, man. These are only small fry compared to the job we've got tomorrow night."

Spike pouted. "Why can't we do it now?"

"The guy who's paying us has it set. We can't go in and mess up the plan."

"You know Charlie-boy I'm not one for plans unless they involve a drink."

"That's the first word of sense you've spoken since you got here."

The vampire slapped him on the back and assumed a look of mock outrage. "Sense, Charlie, I'm offended."

Buffy had continued to call him. It seemed she still hadn't got the message. Spike put his cellphone on silent and didn't bother to listen to the half a dozen voicemails she had left him. Despite this he remembered he had promised that he would keep in contact with Dawn. The next day he decided to give her a call. Dawn answered on the third ring. "Spike, it's good to hear from you."

"Hi Bit. How're the trouble makers?"

Dawn laughed. "The kids are good. They're running us ragged."

"No new nasties lurking?" He was blatantly fishing for information on the slayer. Just because he was angry didn't mean he didn't care.

"No nothing Buffy can't handle." Dawn spoke softly. "She's doing ok considering, but she misses you."

Spike ignored her last comment but got on the reason why he called. "I'm in Cleveland with Gunn. Before you ask I'm not going looking for Peaches, but if I come across him then it will be his own fault that he runs into my fists."

"Uh huh," Dawn said suspiciously.

"I know Buffy would never forgive me, if I dusted the bastard and well don't ever tell anybody this but he's family. It's more about Buffy though."

"Of course," Dawn responded drily.

"I best go, now. Some baddies need a pummelling."

"Look after yourself, Spike."

"You too, Bit."

He put his phone down and his dead heart clenched a little. He missed his Bit and Buffy. It had been almost a week now and his anger and hurt had not abated. However, there was some brawling and drinking to be done. That would have to do for now.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I wish I did. All characters belong to Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

_Author's note: Sorry, it's been so long and this chapter is too short. However, I felt I should post something._

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Five**

Buffy had spent the last week in a haze. It had been one of the most emotionally draining weeks of her life. Everyone was wondering where Spike had disappeared to and Buffy was sick of answering their question. She had never been a good liar, and as a result she figured that nobody believed her excuses. All of this was nothing compared waking up in the morning without him beside her. His familiar presence had anchored her during her most terrifying nightmares. She still had those dreams, where she woke in her coffin, scratching, screaming and crying. It was not something that happened frequently, but occasionally she found herself back in that place. Every morning she awoke expecting to find him there and the misery would hit her again. She was going to work but many of her colleagues were avoiding her as she was liable to bite their heads off for no apparent reason. Dawn was calling over regularly and keeping her company. Spike was still refusing to take her calls which annoyed her no end. She knew she had no right to expect anything of him but still he was being childish. It was on one of those regular visits that Dawn confessed that she had been in touch with Spike a few times and that he was in Cleveland with Gunn while he cleared his head. It hurt to know that Spike would rather confide in her sister than him. She could hardly blame him. While her sister was being supportive Buffy could tell that she was disappointed in her. She seemed to have a pattern of letting people down of late. Dawn had looked at her earnestly. "Promise me something, Buffy. If you're not sure of what you want, leave him alone."

Buffy's eyes were drawn to the phone yet again. She wanted to try his phone again, despite the fact that the likelihood that he would answer the phone was next to nothing. She was turning into psycho Buffy. She restrained herself for another hour before she succumbed to picking up the handset. It rang three times and by some miracle it was picked up.

"Spike," she croaked.

However, it wasn't Spike, but there was another familiar voice instead. "Hey, B! Spike can't come to phone right now."

"Faith! What the hell are you doing answering Spike's phone?" Buffy's eyebrows went right up into her head. "Are you trying to make it a clean sweep, huh? Angel, then Riley and now Spike."

Faith sounded hurt. "Hey, that's uncalled for."

Buffy was on a roll now. "Is it? Spike has a thing for slayers and you have a thing for my boyfriends."

"Oh B, you're such a hypocrite. You cheated on him, not the other way around. For your information Spike has a thing for you, not a thing for slayers. Even if I wanted, which I don't by the way, Spike wouldn't come near me."

Buffy was silent and chastened. She realised the truth of Faith's words; she was both jealous and a hypocrite.

"Look B, I don't know what went down between you, but the man still loves you. He wouldn't be so upset if he didn't. He has girls throwing themselves at him, and he didn't so much as bat an eyelid. Poor boy's so Buffy whipped that he wouldn't know what to do with another woman."

She knew it made her a bitch, but she was relieved to hear that he was still thinking about her, even if it was about how much she hurt him.

"Do you think he can forgive me?" Buffy didn't know why she was asking Faith of all people. It wasn't they were friends but she couldn't help herself.

"I don't know, B, but he sure as hell ain't over you."

"Not the same thing," Buffy muttered.

When Buffy got off the phone, she was on the verge of tears. She needed to talk to someone that wasn't Dawn. Her little sister was too close to the situation, to Spike. If only her mother was alive. She was terrified of being pregnant, of losing Spike and of raising a child. Joyce always knew the right things to say, but her mother wasn't here. The only person she had shared her worries with was Dawn. She hadn't yet worked up the courage to tell her friends she was pregnant and let alone that it was Angel's. They all knew that she had had a huge fight with Spike and he had taken off for a bit. She knew the gang would find out eventually and maybe she could start with Willow. There were some things you needed your girl best friend for and being pregnant was one of them. Her mind made up, she dialled the redhead's number. Willow answered her cell phone promptly. "Hey Buff."

Buffy spoke softly. "Will, there's something I need to talk to you about. Can you please come over?"

Her friend sounded concerned. "Buff, are you ok?"

Buffy scoffed. "I don't want to talk about it on the phone. I just need to talk."

"Of course, I'll be there in a few hours."

Later that evening, Willow arrived with a box of chocolates and Buffy's favourite ice-cream. Buffy threw her arms around her when she came in the door. Willow hugged her back tight. Once the greetings were over and done with, the two women headed to the kitchen for some bowls. Buffy felt nervous and two exchanged meaningless gossip about their workplace.

They were sitting on the sofa, when Willow finally asked the question they had been dancing around for the past half hour. "So, what's this thing you want to tell me?"

Buffy bit her lip. "I've done something awful, Will. I'm going to tell you something and I need for you to listen and not to judge."

Willow looked surprised at this, but nodded giving her ascent. "I promise."

Buffy took a deep breath and began. Willow sat patiently and quietly through the story. Her brown eyes were compassionate and she squeezed Buffy's hand. "Thanks for telling me."

Buffy supressed a sob. "I seem to cry all the time."

"That's completely understandable." Willow patted her hand. "It's the hormones."

"I know." Buffy smiled weakly. "Is it wrong that I'm glad I am pregnant? I never thought that I wanted a child, but now I really want this baby."

"Of course, it is. This is your baby, no matter how he or she was conceived."

The two women embraced, and for the first time, Buffy felt like maybe she could do this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own, and no matter how much I play pretend it's never gonna happen.**

**Betrayal **

**Chapter Six**

The bars of Cleveland were proving to be disappointing. The alcohol was proving to make Spike even sorrier for himself and less of a balm to his wounds. However, while the alcohol might have been insufficient to soothe him, the women of Cleveland were more than happy to do the job instead. It was a pity he wasn't in a place to enjoy their attention. Apparently there was something about his hangdog look that was particularly attractive.

"Penny for your thoughts," a smiling, pretty, dark haired woman said, as she took a seat next to him at the bar.

Spike laughed depreciatingly. "You don't want to know, pet."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Women trouble."

"Something like that," he mumbled. "My girlfriend cheated on me."

"I could make you forget all about that bitch," she leaned over and whispered in his ear, giving him a bird's eye view of her cleavage in the process.

"Sorry, love." Spike declined her offer. "I may be mad as hell, but the problem is that I still love the bint. 'Sides no offence, women are more trouble then they're worth."

She didn't look like a woman who was much used to rejection. She curled her lip at his response. "I'm worth a lot of trouble, but it's your loss."

She was gone with a flick of hair. However, Spike had already directed his attention back to his empty glass. He requested another tumbler of whiskey. He planned on being really drunk as quickly as possible. Once the barman gave him his drink, he spotted an empty table in a secluded corner. He could avoid the ministrations of nosy bints and the idle chit chat of other drunks. Then when he was proper pissed, he could head out and kill something nasty. That was the pattern of most of his nights these days and despite the well-meaning concern from his friends, he planned on continuing to follow the plan for the coming nights. He wasn't ready to go back to Scotland just yet. He couldn't face her or make up his mind about their future. Instead, he drank as much alcohol as he could and he fought till he bled.

Several hours and whiskeys later, Spike was having the time of his life battling a Groxlar demon. The huge, horned, demon lunged at the vampire. It was incredibly strong and it threw him a foot in the air. Spike landed in a heap, but jumped up immediately.

"Well Beastie, you've obviously had your Weetabix this morning." Spike gave the snarling demon a grin and punched it hard in the stomach. "It so happens, I did too."

The Groxlar lost its balance, however, quickly recovered.

Spike just stood there smirking at the irate creature. The alcohol was making him even more confident than usual. "You want me? Come and get me."

The Groxlar was just about to make a move for him, when a female form came from behind and dispatched the demon with a snap of its neck. "What the fuck, Spike?"

"Faith," he whined. "I was in control there. Why did you have to come and ruin my fun."

The dark haired slayer rolled her eyes. "We've been looking for you, Blondie."

Spike took out a cigarette and lit it. "Found me. So what you want or do we have to stand here all night?"

"You are coming back to Gunn's with me, now," she ordered. "You've obviously been fighting, and you're too drunk to look after yourself."

Spike gave her an incredulous look. "I've been looking after myself for two hundred years, pet. Don't need any help."

Still, he went with her. Slayers were bloody, bossy bints. The walk back to Gunn's was quiet and Spike could feel the numbing feeling of the alcohol beginning to wane. About a yard away from the house, Faith finally spoke. "Spike you're an asshole."

Spike shrugged. "Thanks ever so."

"I mean you're obviously mooning after B. You want her? Then fight for her. There's no point waiting around for to save your sorry ass."

The vampire shook his head. "Maybe I don't want her back?"

The slayer rolled her eyes skyward. "Then get over her already!"

He glared at her defiant. "Getting over her right now."

Faith raised a quizzical brow at his expression. She shook her head and smiled. "Good. Does this mean that you're out of your guilt ridden strop enough to race me?"

Spike grinned. "I'm going to show you how fast my sorry ass can run."

Slayer and vampire took off – each determined to best the other.

Over the next couple of days, Spike was more like himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Faith had had a point when she told him off. He found himself ruminating over what she had said frequently. Maybe it was about time he faced up to the inevitable. No amount of procrastinating would change anything. Buffy cheated on him with Angel. He had to forgive her or cut his ties with once and for all. He didn't know which it would be. The only way he would find out was by returning home. That was why two weeks later Spike pulled up outside their house. If his heart could beat, it would be racing about now. Before Spike could even get out his car, the front door swung open to reveal an unhappy Angel and a surprised looking Buffy. He reacted on instinct and flew out of the car unable to restrain himself from attacking his grandsire. He took a fierce swing at Angel, felling the man with a blow. Angel jumped back to his feet and responded with a punch of his own.

"Is that the best you've got?" Spike smirked maliciously. "Oh yeah, you're human now!" Buffy sighed impatiently and pulled them apart. She turned to Angel. "You, okay?" she asked him. Spike felt another pang in his heart at her attentions to former vampire. Then she rounded on him. "What do you think you're doing? He's human now. He can't fight back."

Spike recoiled at her words stepping backward. He narrowed his eyes. "It never used to stop you, pet. If I remember rightly you quite enjoyed beating on a vampire that couldn't fight back."

He felt some satisfaction and a little guilt at the hurt look on her face. He tore his eyes away from her, and turned to Angel, who appeared shocked at his revelation. "You don't know her, not really. I'm done with this shit. You're welcome to her." His tone was cool, which was nothing like the warring emotions within him. _I'm an idiot. Why the hell did I come back? She still loves him-the bitch._ He turned sharply on his heel. No sooner than he had taken one step he felt a small yet powerful hand on his shoulder pulling him fiercely around to face her.

"You're an ass hole." Her eyes glinted angrily. "I'm not some prize to be won. I decide who I want, and I want you. God knows why but I do. I'm in the wrong here, I know. I fucked up a good thing."

He wanted to believe her. He moved away from her. She was too close and he couldn't think clearly. "I really wish I could hate you, Slayer. I get real angry and then you stand there all red eyed and I just want to hold you and take the pain away. I can't though. You did this to us, Buffy."

She reached out to touch his face tenderly. "I know, and if I could take it all back, then I would. Please forgive me."

"It is not as simple as that!" His voice was raised. He closed his eyes and took an unneeded breath. When he spoke again his voice was softer. "I could forgive you anything, love, but I don't think I can trust you anymore."

"I forgave you a lot worse," she whispered.

His eyes narrowly dangerously, but he was unable to mask the hurt expression on his face. He had never been able to hide his feelings very well.

"Oh Spike, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She looked truly devastated at her slip.

With that he turned and left a bereft slayer in his wake. He could hear her crying and it took all his resolve not to go back.

Dawn and Michael had kindly offered to let him stay with them for a few days, but he had wanted to get the reunion with Buffy over and done with first. He had been planning on having a real heart to heart with her but the appearance of Angel had really deflated him.

He arrived at Dawn and Michael's place and rang the doorbell. The door flew open and two small bodies were upon him. "Uncle Spike!" The two children almost bowled him over in their enthusiasm. Dawn appeared behind them smiling apologetically at her children's exuberance. Spike picked them up and swung them around.

Two pairs of little eyes starred up at him. The little boy looked hopefully. "Did you bring us presents?"

"Of course, I did."

The two whooped with delight but Dawn hunted them off to get ready for bed. "Presents can wait. Spike needs some time to relax. Shoo."

She turned concerned to him. "How did things go?"

His face fell at her words. "Not great. Captain Forehead was there."

"Oh." Dawn gave his hand a warm squeeze. "Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

"Not yet." He smiled weakly. "Can we just talk about something else? What have the little Bits been up to while Uncle Spike was back in Uncle Sam?"

It wasn't long before he was chuckling. Dawn's kids had inherited her cheek and their antics had him smiling. He had missed this. For the first time since he had seen Angel and Buffy come out of the house together, he had glad to be back. With or without Buffy, this was still his home and Dawn and her little posse were still his family.

To be continued…

Author's note:

Before the calls for chopping off Buffy's head, I ought to tell you that Buffy's side of the story will be explained in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS or the characters. I just love to play with them and make them subject to my very own whims.**

_Author's note: As I promised, Buffy's side of the story comes out here. I had a bit of trouble deciding on the format here. I hope this does make sense. The reaction to this story makes me so happy. Thank you so much to all those who have taken the time to review and all those who have the story on alert. Sorry it's been so long. I hope it's worth the wait._

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Seven**

_A week earlier in Los Angeles.._

It wasn't as Buffy was over Spike, but as the days went by she came more to terms with the situation. She knew that that this was her own fault. She now accepted that she had to give him the space and time he needed to cope with this. She had stopped making the daily phone calls and resolved to follow Dawn's advice at last. It would be easy to fall back into a relationship with Angel. It was what he wanted and she would always have a little bit of her heart reserved for her first love. Nevertheless, she loved Spike and wasn't going to settle for Angel because it was easier. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she stood outside the Hyperion and summoned the courage to walk inside. Dawn had been right of course. She had to tell Angel before he found it out from somebody else. So, she had flown back to the States to deliver the bombshell under the pretext of having business to deal with. No sooner had she walked into the building then she was waylaid by Angel. Apparently he had been waiting for her. "Buffy, it's great to see you."

She gave him a weak smile. "Likewise."

"Will you have a coffee?" he asked.

She nodded and let him lead her to his office. Angel must have noticed her unease; because once they arrived he turned to her looking concerned. "Is there something wrong? You've been very quiet."

She bit her lip, trying to gather the courage to tell him she was pregnant. "Angel, there's something I have to tell you."

He smiled encouragingly at her. "You can tell me anything, Buffy."

She took a deep breath and just blurted it out. "I'm pregnant with your baby."

He looked for a moment like he thought she was making a joke. It wasn't long before he realised that she was serious and he broke into a goofy grin.

"Oh Buffy," he murmured and took her into his arms. "We're going to have a baby."

Buffy found his enthusiasm catching and found herself grinning with him. "I just said so, doofus."

He heart was much lighter than he had been for weeks with this burden finally off her shoulders. Now she had to deliver the news to everybody else. She still had a bit of time before that became necessary though. Angel broke into her reverie with an unexpected question. "So will you be moving in with me or do I come back to England with you?" He obviously thought they were going to pick up where they left off.

"Angel, I told you already. I love Spike."

He looked surprised at that. "You can't be thinking of raising a baby with Spike? It's Spike!"

Buffy sighed. She decided not to tell him that Spike had left her. Hopefully, Spike would forgive her and Angel never had to know. "Oh Angel, I would never keep you from your child. You would be the child's father not Spike. Besides, Spike's great with kids. Dawn's kids love him. Back in Sunnydale, he always was able to get Dawn onside when she was being a stroppy teenager. You don't give him enough credit."

"This is insane-" he began but she cut him off.

"Shut up!" She glared at him. "I don't want to fight with you. It's important that we have a good relationship for the baby's sake." She put her hand on her belly reflexively. "Now I'm going to go before either of us say something we're going to regret. I'll keep you posted."

_Back to present day.._

Buffy hadn't spoke to Angel all week. He called her the day after she had left him standing there in the Hyperion. She had been too annoyed at him to answer the phone but her anger had cooled during the week after she had spoken to Willow about it. She had to take responsibility for her own actions in this mess. He hadn't called since and knew that if he didn't she would be obliged to make the first move. As it turned out she didn't have to as Angel came to see her. Buffy was taken aback when she opened the door to find Angel standing there. Her mouth dropped open. Angel smiled bashfully. "Can I come in?"

Buffy let him in the door with a forced smile. "What are you doing here? Is there an apocalypse to avert or something?"

Angel looked sheepishly at her. "I wanted to see how you were?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You don't just come all this way to drop in and say hi when you could just pick up a phone. Why are you really here?"

"I didn't like the way we left things back in Los Angeles. You're pregnant with my baby, Buffy. I wanted to set things right." When Buffy didn't look entirely convinced, he admitted "Xander might have let slip that Spike had taken off for a bit. He didn't say why of course, but I think I can hazard a guess."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Xander had no business telling you that. Besides, it changes nothing. I meant what I said. I love Spike."

He looked at her earnestly. "I love you, Buffy. Now we get a chance to be together like we always wanted."

His eyes shining were with hope. Her heart constricted at that, but she had to be honest no matter how much it would hurt him. "There was a time when all I wanted was that, Angel. I'm not that little girl anymore."

He looked pityingly at her. "It's okay. I get it, Buffy. You feel guilty."

Buffy felt her anger rise but she tried to keep an even tone. "No, you don't get it. I really love Spike. Of course, I'm feeling guilty. I put my relationship with Spike at risk for a meaningless fumble with you."

She had let her mouth run away with her. He visibly flinched and she instantly wished she could take back her words. "I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh."

"How can you say that, Buffy? It meant a lot to me and I know you felt something. Why else would you invite me into your bed?"

Buffy spoke more kindly this time. "I once thought that you were the love of my life, but Spike's the one who has been there through thick and thin, my best and my worse, and he still loved me. Even if he can't forgive me this, I won't be jumping into your arms. That boat sailed a long time ago."

Perhaps she was severe but she could not afford to encourage him.

"He looked at her desperately. "Buffy, I think you are making a mistake."

Buffy bit her lip in an attempt to keep her cool. "Just go, Angel!"

That was when of course when Spike arrived.

A few minutes later, Buffy watched tearfully in shock and horror as Spike jumped into the car and took off at breakneck speed. _That vampire had to have the world's worst possible timing._ She was at a loss at what to do. As usual Spike would put two and two together and get ten. There had been rage and hurt in his eyes and she knew when he was like that there was no reasoning with him. She wasn't stupid. She knew how it would have looked to him. She straightened herself up and wiped away the tears. She would win back her vampire in the end. Spike always came back in the end. He had come back for her already. There must be a chance of them sorting things out. It was then she noticed Angel was still standing there.

"Look, I'm sorry, Angel. You really ought to go. I'll keep in touch about the baby, but I really can't deal with you right now."

He looked at her as if he had never seen her clearly before. He didn't speak a word and she felt guilt tear at her afresh for the abrupt way in which she treated him. She had always lamented the way men had treated her in the past, but if she was to be honest with herself she was the one who was hurting both Angel and Spike now.

To be continued.

Sorry it's so short. Hope you enjoyed anyway and please take the time to review. I would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_**Can I please borrow these characters, Mr Whedon and Mutant Enemy? I promise I won't hurt them (much).**_

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Eight**

Spike had tossed and turned all night. It had been only a few hours since he had gone to see Buffy and found Angel there. He knew he would have to speak with Buffy again but he had made up his mind now and there was nothing that would change it. It hurt to realise that it was truly over. Yet, it gave him a strange sense of peace at the same time. It was the first thing he was sure of since that horrible day he learned Buffy had betrayed him. He conceded he probably had overreacted the day before. He could have listened to the inevitable explanation; however this was an indication of what the future had in store if he took Buffy back. There was a time when he would never have thought of rejecting her. He had learned something important things that year he spent away from Buffy. He could be someone in his own right. He had always defined himself by his relationships. He was the loving son, Drusilla's lover and partner in crime, and finally Buffy's lover. He knew he didn't need Buffy to survive and he could be a good person with or without her. He learned some self-respect that year despite the needling Angel gave him. He deserved better than then this sorry excuse for a relationship. He still loved her; after all you don't just stop loving someone. Nevertheless, his trust was lost and without trust there was nothing left for him. Also it was best to get out now because he knew he could easily stay and fall in love with the child she was carrying, even if it was Angel's. For if he stayed he was sure the whole thing would come to a sticky end and it would hurt all the more.

After a restless sleep he got out of bed shortly after Dawn, Michael and the kids had left for the day. He spotted the morning's newspaper left on the table and careful to avoid the light coming in the window grabbed the paper and took it with him. He searched through the classified section. He knew he had to find his own place. He couldn't be mooching off Nibblet for much longer. The Bit had a family to take care of now and since Giles had discovered his hidden talents for translation he earned a decent wage of his own. There were only two adverts that caught his eye and he took out his cell phone and made appointments for viewing later when it was dark. Once those appointments were made, he decided he had better call Giles and make arrangements to go back to work. He would have to apologize for leaving him in the lurch when he was only meant to leaving for a week.

"Hello," Giles said on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Rupes," Spike began awkwardly. "I wanted to let you know I was back."

"Oh good. Buffy said there were some problems in Cleveland, which meant you were longer than anticipated. As it happens I have a great deal of translation I could do with some help with."

"I can come over later when it's dark to collect them."

"You don't want me to drop them over, then? I've hardly seen Buffy these days.."

"No," Spike said firmly. "I'd prefer call over."

Giles sounded a little taken aback at his sharp tone. "Spike, is everything alright between you? You've both been acting a little strange of late."

Spike ignored the question. "I'll see you later, Rupert."

"Later, then," the watcher replied.

That visit wasn't going to be fun. When Giles was curious about something, he was tenacious. He had other things to deal with first though like telling Buffy his decision. After that he reckoned dealing with a probing Giles would be easy.

Spike was settled on an armchair with a mug of blood watching Coronation Street when Dawn and the kids arrived in the door.

"Hey Spike." She greeted him as he got up from his seat. She turned to her kids who looked ready to make a beeline to the vampire. "Dinner is in an hour. Get started on your homework. You can talk to Spike later."

She headed towards the kitchen and he followed.

She smiled at him. "How was your day?"

"I've been doing some hunting for a pad of my own."

"Oh." She looked surprised at that. She had obviously deduced from that his decision regarding his relationship with Buffy. "Maybe you shouldn't be making any snap decisions around about now."

He fixed her with a withering glare. "I thought you said you would support me no matter what my decision."

"I'm sorry, Spike. I'm not taking any sides. I'm just worried about you doing something you will regret."

"I'm sorry too, Bit. I didn't mean to snap. I know what I'm doing."

"Then you have my full support. Have you told her yet?"

"I sort of did last night in the heat of the moment, but we're going to talk properly tonight."

She patted his hand. "Remember I love you, doofus. You're the big dumb brother I never had."

He punched her arm playfully. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

She giggled. "I thought you were slow, but I never thought you were that slow."

He smiled affectionately at her. "You remind me of my best friend, when I was young. Her name was Amelia. We grew up together. She was a disparaging little chit as well."

As soon as it was dark enough, Spike headed over to see Buffy. He rang the doorbell. It felt strange to be doing that in his home but he knew it wouldn't be his home any longer. He waited anxiously at the door and a surprised Buffy opened it. She looked gorgeous in a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "We need to talk."

"Of course." She moved away from the door to allow him in. She closed the door behind him and they stood awkwardly in the hallway. He didn't know where to begin. His planned speech didn't feel right. He owed this woman more.

"I really missed you," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him. Her scent filled his nostrils and he felt like he was home. Things were never that simple though. He gulped and pulled away reluctantly. It wasn't fair to let her think this was going anywhere.

"I missed you too, Buffy." His gaze swept her body. "You look good."

She smiled shyly and took his hand. "We really need to talk and you ran out on me yesterday."

He nodded. "I just couldn't after seeing the grand poof there."

"I get it, Spike." She gave him a small smile. "Do you want a drink or something?"

He shook his head. "No. This isn't exactly a social call." His lips twisted into a painful smile.

"I guess it isn't."

This was fucking hard. He took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out. There was no point putting off the inevitable. "I'm sorry, Buffy. It's over." His sorrowful blue eyes met hers. "I can't keep doing this. I don't trust you anymore and now with Angel's sprog in the mix there's no way it would work. Angel will always be around and I'll always be wondering if you want to be with him."

"Please no," she whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Can't you give us a chance. Please."

He shook his head. "Buffy, I won't settle for second best anymore. That's all I've ever been to you; the stopgap until you and Angel finally get your act together."

"Oh Spike you were never second best. You meant more to me than you know."

"Why did I always feel like that then?"

She had no answer to that.

"I think I should go. I'll come back some day when you're at work to get my things and I'll drop my keys in the letterbox."

To be continued..


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I always say that I would be kinder to Spike and Buffy if I was the creator of these wonderful characters and universe. This story has shown me I can be evil like Joss.**

**Authors note: I want to preface this by saying. This story is not for the faint hearted Spuffy fan. I will put you through the ringer, but I hope that you will feel it was all worth it in the end. Please leave a review if you can. I always love to know what others think.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Nine**

Since the day Spike has told her it was over, Buffy had played their conversation over and over again. His words had played on repeat like a mantra in her head. "That's all I've ever been to you; the stopgap until you and Angel finally get your act together." _That was unfair, or was it?_ She had been such a bitch expecting him to be there no matter what and to forgive her no matter what it cost him. She had known there was a chance that he wouldn't come back to her, but she hadn't really believed that he wouldn't. After all that was what they did – put each other through hell and then get back together. They had countless passionate fights, but in the end they ended up making love furiously, their woes forgotten. This was not something that you could kiss away or use sex to fix. This was too deep- too much. She felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and trod upon. As much as her circumstances had been upended by this pregnancy, she couldn't bring herself to regret this burgeoning life inside her, even if the circumstances were so terrible. It may not be fair to Spike, but she wanted this baby so much. She had never thought that she wanted this: motherhood. It was the one thing that Spike couldn't give her and she knew that in itself must have wounded him deeply_._ If only this baby was Spike's. She knew how good he was with Dawn's kids and how protective and loving he was to those he cared about. She had come to terms with the fact that she would never be a mother and reassured Spike and herself that she would be satisfied with that. She had meant it wholeheartedly at the time. She never thought she would feel maternal and never anticipated the strength of her emotion for this child within her.

True to his word, Spike had come back when she was away and taken his stuff. The house felt empty without this presence. She had complained to him for polluting the house with the smell of his cigarettes. What she would give now for that inconvenience? She was alone and pregnant and miserable. He was careful to avoid her and he managed to elude any meetings that necessitated them being in the same room as one another. She knew she had to find some way to convince him to give them one more chance. She didn't know where to start and she knew he would not answer his cell if she was the one calling. Maybe he needed more time. She was giving it to him, but that didn't mean she couldn't think about how to make this better. The only person who knew Spike as well as she did was her sister. Buffy decided that she needed to see if her sister could help her. Dawn was doing her best to be there for her, but she could feel the chasm between them deepen. Her sister was still angry at her on Spike's behalf, though she tried not to show it. They usually didn't speak much about him, even though Buffy was dying to know if he was missing her as much as she was him. Buffy and Dawn had a long established tradition, where they met up every second Friday for lunch in their favourite restaurant. The Palace served gorgeous Chinese food and this particular Friday was no exception. The two sisters chatted about Dawn's little terrors and Michael. Buffy managed to hold off asking about Spike until dessert arrived.

"How is he, Dawnie?"

"How do you think? He's devastated, Buffy."

"Dawn, there must be something I can do." She looked pleadingly. "You know Spike probably as well as I do. Do you think there's any chance? I don't want to give up on him."

Dawn shook her head. "I'm sorry, Buffy. Some things you can't fix."

Buffy couldn't give up that easy. She eventually managed to corner Spike one evening when out for a walk. "You've been avoiding me."

He stood with his hands in his favourite duster. "No kidding."

"I hear you got a new flat," she said in a desperate need to keep him talking. She expected him to flee any moment.

"Yeah – a nice, little basement flat. Don't worry. You can keep the house. I've enough money to keep me going."

She was a little taken aback at that. She hadn't even thought about that. He was being so cavalier – like it truly all finished with no prospect of reconciliation.

"I don't care about the house, Spike. Tell me how I can make this better. Please?"

"You can't, Slayer. There's nothing that can make this better other than going back in time."

"I'm so sorry, Spike. You mean the world to me."

"Once the trust is gone, what's left? I don't trust you, and the Poof is going to make sure that I don't get a look in. There's nothing left for me. "

"I love you, Spike."

He said nothing. His face was like marble. It was unnerving for a man who always wore heart on his sleeve.

"Maybe we can be friends," she said finally. _It would be a start at least._

He shook his head. "We've never been friends." His tone was cool and detached. This more than anything else was disconcerting. When Spike was angry he roared and shouted. This quiet anger was something new and she didn't know how to approach it.

"Not even that time after I came back from heaven before we started sleeping together or that last year in Sunnydale?"

"Screw your head on, Summers. That was you taking and me giving. Like a pathetic bird begging for any sodding crumb. Real friendships are equal. Sides I was in love with you all that time."

He turned around. "Goodbye, Buffy."

It had been two weeks since Spike had told her it was over and Buffy knew it was time to fess up and tell everyone she was pregnant with Angel's baby. They would all be disappointed in her, but she knew they would give her the support she needed to get through this. Willow was the one who was her comforting shoulder, her confidante and her ice cream buddy. She couldn't hide this pregnancy for much longer before she would begin to show, and with that in mind she picked up her phone to call Giles and Xander. She would invite them to dinner and use the opportunity to land the bombshell. She could imagine it right now – Giles rubbing his glasses furiously and Xander's mouth open so wide he could swallow flies. _Be brave Buffy. _She took a deep breath and dialled Giles' number.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: The genius that created Buffy isn't me, but I enjoy borrowing characters for non-profit making fun._

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Ten**

The relief Spike had felt initially at his decision to end things with Buffy was soon replaced by rage. He found himself spending his evenings getting drunk and his nights beating on demons and vampires. He took out all that rage he had inside and directed it at the monsters that lurked in the dark. While that fulfilled his desire for violence, it did little to quell his loneliness. He had grown accustomed to the feel of her warm body next to his, her lithe body writhing in passion for him, and the feeling that he was truly loved at last. _What a sodding idiot._ Six years may not be a century, but it had been the happiest six years of Spike's unlife. All the time he had spent with Dru didn't compare. _Bitches - both of them_. But then he had always been love's bitch. _Not anymore._ Now he knew that those six years had been a lie. Buffy had been waiting for Peaches to come over all human and he was just convenient. It didn't matter what she said. He knew the truth now. She had lied to his face, claiming she wasn't looking for normal – the white picket fence and the two and a half kids. Normally he could smell that type of bullshit a mile away. She had him fooled. For Christ's sake if she said she had wanted children, they could have gone to a sperm donor or adoption. They could have raised them together. No it was Angel's child she wanted all along. She could continue lying to herself; he knew now that she wasn't over Angel. She was stubborn and wouldn't readily admit she had been biding her time. Nevertheless, it wouldn't be long before she would be back in Angel's arms though. He only hoped he would be over her before it got to that point. He didn't hold out much hope though.

So many thoughts swirled through his mind as he stood surveying the place he had called home for so long. Spike had waited until he was sure Buffy was out for the night and he would be uninterrupted. There were so many reminders of their life together. He didn't take much stuff with him. Most of the clutter in their home was theirs or Buffy's, and he didn't need any more reminders of their love affair. He could dredge up the memories well enough himself without any help. He had gathered his entire music collection and boxed it. There were a few dvds that he owned as well. He was putting off the most difficult part – going into their bedroom. Eventually when he had gathered everything and visited every room in the house, he knew he could avoid it no longer. He walked up the stairs clenching his fists in anger. To think she had taken Angel into their bed made his blood boil. He wanted to punch something. He took an unneeded breath before stepping into the room. It looked the same as he had left it and he tore open the wardrobe and took his clothing from the hangers. On the bottom of the wardrobe were his shoes and boots. He never was one for much variety of footwear, so it didn't take very long to box them all up. Finally, he went to the chest of drawers on what had always been his side of the bed. To his disgust he noticed the picture of himself and Buffy was still on the top of the chest. It was a picture of them hugging on the first day they moved into the house. He scowled at it, barely restraining himself from smashing it. Was Angel starring at it when he was fucking her? Was she looking at it when she opened her legs? He wished now he had brought somebody with him to keep his mind off things. He couldn't help the angry thoughts that swirled in his head. He rubbed his forehead and trying to calm himself. The quicker he did this the sooner he was done. Then he never would have to return to this place again.

Two hours later, Spike was back in his apartment drowning his sorrows. At least his friend Jack Daniels was reliable. His need for alcohol was only matched by his need for violence. Once he had his fill, he would head out on patrol. _Surely there were some bads that needed thumping?_ He drank the contents of his glass in one go. He could pretend he was smashing Angel's head in. He smirked at the thought, but quickly deflated. He couldn't even fight a proper fight with Captain Forehead anymore –what with him being human and all. It was hardly fair; Peaches shags his girlfriend, and he couldn't even give him a proper hiding. If he couldn't beat him fair and square what was the point? There was no joy in an uneven fight after all. Instead of refilling his now empty glass he slugged straight from the bottle instead.

It was nearly three the following day when Spike awoke. He had drunk himself into a stupor and never made it out to patrol. Not that it mattered much when there were so many slayers about the place. He decided to bite the bullet and start unpacking the boxes he'd left untouched since coming back the previous night. He was almost done when his cell phone rang.

He checked the caller id quickly before answering. "Hello Rupes."

Giles sounded cranky. "I do wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Well what do you want?" Spike was getting impatient himself.

"I'm making sure you haven't forgotten that you agreed that you would take a few of the girls out on patrol tonight. If I may say, Spike, you haven't been your usual self of late since all that business with Buffy."

Spike ignored his last comment. "That's fine. I'll be there."

"Good – we don't want a repeat of last time when you forgot."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Is that it, then?"

The Watcher coughed. "Just one more moment of your time."

Spike sighed. "Right then – make it quick."

"I'm worried about Buffy. Do you think you two might resolve your differences anytime soon? I don't know what happened between you but-"

The vampire cut across him. "You don't have a clue what went on. It's none of your business." He hit the end call button. He could tell by Giles' words that of course he thought that he was the one to blame not Buffy. In the recent weeks since the news of their break up had come out, he had been regarded with suspicion by their many of acquaintances, no doubt convinced of his culpability in their break up. Of course, it was Spike's fault; he was the monster after all. He hadn't corrected them, only concerned with the opinion of his actual friends. Let them keep their precious Buffy on a pedestal; he had never been good enough to have her anyway. Of course, when the whole story came out, he figured the Scoobies would still rally around their slayer no matter what.

The doorbell rang and Spike made his way to the door. Dawn stood there fiddling nervously with her hands.

She came across the threshold and threw her arms around him. "Hey Spike."

He smiled back at her. "How's the family?"

"The kids are driving me insane as usual."

He laughed. "Glad to hear it."

"How are you?" He knew from the steely glint in her eye that she had found out about him clearing his stuff. "I offered to help you. Why didn't you ask me?"

"I'm a big boy. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Not even last century," she joked.

"How did Buffy take it?" The words were out before he realised he was speaking them aloud.

She shook her head sadly. "How do you think? I think it's hitting what a big mistake she made cheating on you."

Spike felt an irrational twinge of guilt. "I hope you two aren't fighting over me. I was the one she wronged, and I appreciate your loyalty, Bit. But she's your sister."

"We're not, but I have to say I'm worried about you. I've been hearing stories about you being all foolhardy and stupid."

"Me never," he retorted, trying to making light of it. He really wasn't in the mood to talk about this.

She just glared at him. "You're taking stupid risks and eating people's head off for no reason."

He laughed, unable to stop himself. "I've not been eating anybody, pet. I'm on a strict diet these days."

"You know what I mean." She narrowed her eyes. "Stop pretending to be okay when you're clearly not."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Look, Dawn, I need this. I'm not being all suicidal. I've always revelled in the hunt – you know that."

She exhaled noisily. "Just be careful. I don't want to lose you." She hugged herself – looking like a little girl again instead of the woman she had become.

He sought her eyes. "I will I promise. I don't mean to worry you."

She bit her lip nervously. "Okay, I understand."

She threw her arms around him. "I love you even though you're stupid."

"You're an insufferable bint and I've always had a soft spot for those."

She punched his arm hard. He smiled at her. He was wrong. Jack Daniels wasn't his only reliable friend. He knew she was right. This destructive state wasn't doing him any good. He needed to let go of the anger and accept this thing with Buffy was over and move the hell the hell on. _But it was bloody hard._

**To be continued….**

Nothing much happened in this chapter, but I'm setting the scene. I know this story isn't for the faint hearted Spuffy shipper but bear with me. Please drop a note and let me know what you thought if you get the time. I would really appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own plot. This is an act of love for these characters and world. Maybe an act of love isn't the right word. It is Joss Whedon's fault that I'm enjoying hurting these characters.**

_Hey everyone. Go me – I'm back with another update. This story has taken over my brain at the moment. Proceed with caution; Angel doth appear in this chapter. Thanks so much to all those reviewing and adding to story alerts and favourites. I've been blown away by the response. Thanks to you all. _

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Eleven**

Buffy wasn't sure how she managed to play the perfect hostess all the way through their dinner. Knowing that she was about to let her friends know how much of a bitch she actually was made her really nervous. Nonetheless, they managed to get through the main course and when they were comfortably full she dropped her bombshell.

She coughed politely trying to gain their attention. "Guys, the reason why I asked you here is that there is something I need to tell you."

Willow was sitting alongside her silently communicating her support. Buffy was so grateful; she never would have got through this her best friend. She made a note to let Will know how much she loved her later. Xander and Giles looked at her expectantly and a little apprehensively.

She decided it was best to just blurt it out. "I – I'm three months pregnant."

Giles nearly spat out his tea. "Pardon?"

Xander, for his part, almost choked on his food. "Sorry, did you say pregnant? As in you're having a baby?"

She tried for flippant. "Is there any other kind?"

Giles seemed to be lost for words, while Xander had no such problem. "Gee, wow, Buffy. I don't know what to say. How? I mean Spike's undead."

Buffy shifted guiltily, her eyes downcast. "I cheated on him. It's why we broke up."

She could feel the two men's eyes looking at her. _Were they judging her?_ Willow put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She knew she had to get this all out before she chickened out. "That's not the worse part. I slept with Angel and he's the father."

There were joint gasps of surprise from the men.

Giles found his voice at last. "Are you and Angel involved now?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears. She spoke in a small voice. "No, we're not. He wants to be though, but sleeping with him was a mistake and it cost me Spike. I'm not in love with Angel, and this baby in no way changes that."

"Wow!" Xander exclaimed. "I never thought I'd feel for the guy. Hell Buffy! Way to smush a guy's ego."

Buffy flushed. She saw Willow send a withering glance Xander's way. "Buffy knows she messed up. She doesn't need us reminding her of it. She needs our support right now."

Giles stood up and hugged Buffy. "We're here for you, dear. Aren't we Xander?"

"Of course," the young man added. "I didn't mean to sound judgy. I was just surprised." He moved to embrace her also after Giles' let her go. Why had she ever doubted their support? She had the best friends in the world.

Xander and Willow left after dessert, but Giles offered to stay and help her with the washing up. She was glad to have a little time to have a one on one chat with her former watcher.

She spoke in a low voice. "You must be so disappointed in me?"

"I confess I was surprised; nevertheless, your relationship with Spike or Angel is none of my business. I rather think it's only Spike that would be feeling disappointed in you."

She was struck by a fresh sense of shame for her behaviour once more. She was busy feeling sorry for herself when Spike was the one who deserved compassion. "I'm being selfish worrying all about me when I brought this on myself. You should have seen his face, Giles."

"I can imagine. It was a pity you didn't let us know this break up was your own doing, though. I fear I have been a little cool with Spike. It doesn't do to jump to conclusions, especially, when it comes to William the Bloody. I might have to apologise to him. He'll never let me live it down."

He spoke in a joking manner but she felt the sting of his remonstrance just the same. She didn't know what to say. Why didn't Spike say something? He could have told them of what happened. Maybe it was time she grew up and accepted her culpability in this whole affair. She should have known that her friends with their misplaced loyalty would blame him and not her. "You know you don't really know Spike. He's a great guy; I didn't deserve him. I miss him so much."

Giles was looking at her concerned and patted her arm. "I'm worried for you Buffy. Motherhood isn't easy and your situation will only complicate things for you. However, if anybody can do this, you can can. You're the strongest woman I know, but you're going to have a lot challenges ahead of you."

She smiled weakly. "I know- I'm going to have to be grown- up Buffy."

"Do you think a reconciliation with him is possible?"

She shook her head. "He hates me now."

"I doubt that very much. One doesn't just fall out of love."

"True, but from the last conversation we had Spike made it clear it was over."

Buffy had been thinking a lot about their relationship since that disastrous conversation. How much of an idiot she had been to suggest they remain friends? If she loved him she had to let him go. That was what Dawn and the old adage said. It was hard though.

Giles brought her back from her reverie. "Pardon my prying, but what does this mean for you and Angel?"

"Angel's determined to be involved. I want him to be too. I know what it's like to have a single mother and a father who doesn't give a damn. I don't want that for my child."

"Are you happy about this pregnancy?"

She nodded. "Yes – even though I wish it could have been Spike's. I regret the way it came about. I might never get a chance at a family again and I really want this baby."

"Buffy, I hope you don't mind me saying this. Perhaps, it's for the best then that you and Spike are over. I simply can't imagine Angel being willing to let Spike raise a child with you."

This was the exact same thing Spike had said to her. Angel had been difficult in the past about this. Since their last meeting he had been keeping a respectful distance. She hoped that this meant that he had accepted they would never be involved as lovers again. He was waiting for her to make the first move. Maybe for the first time in months she should do the right and mature thing. She was going to have to speak to him and soon. Things between herself and Angel needed to be mended if they were going to raise a child together.

The following evening, after much thought, Buffy dialled Angel's cell phone number. He picked it up almost immediately.

"Buffy," he said quietly.

It was good to hear his voice. "Hello, Angel."

"It's great to hear from you. I hated parting on such bad terms."

"Yeah, me too," she confessed. "I don't want to fight with you and I was probably a little harsh."

"I'm sorry. I was out of line coming like that."

"You were. How have you been?"

"I'm good. I hope you don't mind but I told Connor about the baby. I really want you to meet him. I was thinking of bringing him to meet you."

He sounded very cheerful. She wished she was as carefree. She felt guilty about being excited and she keeping so much to herself as only Willow and Dawn had been her confidantes until she told Giles and Xander.

Angel must have caught her melancholy mood as he asked her, "How are you doing?"

"If I'm honest, I'm not great." She couldn't prevent the bitterness in her tone. "I guess you'll be happy to hear Spike and I are over."

"Oh?" She could tell he was trying to keep his voice level. Of course he was delighted. She rolled her eyes.

She knew she had to impress on him again that this changed nothing. "Angel, I still love him, but he can't forgive me. What we did to him was terrible. I'm not going to jump back into bed with you now he's gone. I'm sorry if I hurt you and I don't want to lead you on."

"I accept that, Buffy. I can do friends. I understand that you're not looking for a replacement and still have feelings for Spike as much as it pains me to admit it. I can't help the way I feel about you though. Things may change in the future, but I won't push you. You've got my word."

He was still holding out hope evidently. At least he was listening to what she was saying. If she was to be with Angel it would mean that she had been living a lie all this time. And what would that make her? No, all these years with Spike were happy and she wasn't waiting around for Angel. She couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him, because if that was the case she never would have slept with him.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them until Angel spoke again. "Okay. I've been thinking about when the baby comes. I want to move nearby."

"Oh!" She had been so busy thinking about the present that she had hardly spared a thought for when the baby was born.

He was stuttering, which was unusual for Angel. "I – I - I don't mean to live together or anything-"

"I understand," she interrupted his babbling.

He mustn't have heard her as he continued. "I missed so much with Connor. I really want to experience it all this time round."

Buffy smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. The baby should have both parents nearby."

It would be awkward with Spike though, but the baby was who should come first now.

"Buffy, we're going to have a baby," she heard him say in an almost giddy tone. She never heard him speak like this before.

"I know," she said, feeling a wonderful swooping feeling in her belly that had nothing to do with the life growing in there. "I'm scared."

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but if I did it would be awesome.**

_Sorry this is a little short, but I really wanted to get something out. Thanks so much to all those reviewing and that have this on alert and favourite. _

**Chapter Twelve**

Three months had passed since Buffy and Spike had parted ways. Spike still missed her despite himself, but that all-encompassing anger he had felt initially had dulled somewhat. He was still avoiding her as much as their jobs would allow and thankfully their meetings had been few and far between. Her pregnancy had meant her role in the Council was a more advisory one for the time being. No doubt she would be Slayer Numero Uno again once she had given birth. She was very pregnant now and seeing her with her rounded belly still managed to hurt him. She looked gorgeous, even as heavily pregnant as she was. She was as beautiful as ever and her breasts, normally small and pert, were more rounded. He had been surprised that she hadn't immediately run back to Angel. Maybe he had been wrong, but even if Buffy didn't want the Poof, he would still be a huge part of her life. Spike knew he was better off staying the well away from her. Still, there were lonely moments when he wondered if he had made the right decision.

It was a Tuesday night and Spike was after arriving at Slayer central for a meeting. He was walking through the corridor when he heard a familiar laugh coming from one the rooms. _Buffy._ He hadn't been expecting to see the slayer, as she hardly worked nights anymore. He couldn't resist peering in the glass of the door. He knew he shouldn't but when did he ever do what he should? What he saw cut deeper than he imagined an innocent little look could; Angel was in the room with her. Angel was looking in awe at Buffy's stomach and had his hand lain upon it.

He spoke with a grin upon his face. "The baby's moving."

Buffy just laughed again and it was a joyful laugh that made Spike feel like his insides were being cut open. In a fit of blind rage he nearly rushed over to them. He would have too if it weren't for a firm hand on his shoulder. He spun around only to meet the sympathetic gaze of Rupert Giles.

"Come with me," urged the watcher and Spike went unresisting. He didn't take much notice of where he was being led. When they finally stopped it was outside Giles' office and the watcher gestured that he should go inside. Spike sighed and obeyed without knowing why he was doing it.

"You should sit."

Spike shook his head and leaned against the wall. "Prefer to stand. What are you doing this for?" He wondered what Giles was playing at? Was he about to warn him to keep away from Buffy? Was he going to tell him to let her have her normal life at last?

The watcher spoke again as he sat down at his desk. "You looked like you needed to talk before you did something you might regret later."

He looked incredulously at the man. Was that pity from the man that once tried to off him?

Giles continued seemingly oblivious to Spike's growing anger. "And I'm sorry for being a bit of berk to you when it was Buffy that hurt you."

Spike's blue eyes blazed in fury. "I don't need any pity, Rupert, especially from you."

Giles shook his head. "It's not pity. As much as I'm loath to admit it, I'd prefer you to be with her than Angel any day."

Spike raised a questioning brow at that. "Even a human Angel?"

If that first pronouncement was surprising to him; it was nothing compared to what Giles said next. "Yes - even as a human, I don't trust him."

Spike shook his head sadly. "I appreciate the sentiment, Rupes, but it doesn't change a bloody thing."

Giles nodded. "No it doesn't. Angel's involvement would put paid to that even if you were willing to forgive her."

The two lapsed into silence. Giles and he had never been friends and never would. Nevertheless, he was glad that he wasn't the only one to see Angel for the bastard that he was.

The scene Spike had witnessed at Slayer Central was the first he had heard of Peaches being in town. It wasn't until the next day that he heard from Dawn that Angel had moved nearby. According to Dawn, Angel hadn't yet moved in with Buffy and there was nothing more than friendship between them, but that was little balm to his pain. Spike was careful to avoid any contact whatsoever with his newly human grandsire. He didn't know if he could trust himself to not lose control especially after that particular occasion where he almost had. The other unusual occurrence of that night was that memorable conversation with Giles. Since that night his respect for the Watcher had grown. It seemed Giles had learned something about vampires at last. Giles had asked him to call over to his apartment as he had a proposition for him that he would rather discuss in private. He knocked on the Watcher's door and Giles answered promptly letting him in.

"Would you like a drink? A whiskey perhaps?"

"This must be serious business when you're offering me a stiff drink."

Giles handed him a tumbler of the amber liquid, which Spike accepted gratefully. "I have a proposition for you. We're in dire need of a full time trainer for the younger Slayers since Buffy was forced to step down from her duties due to her condition."

The vampire almost spat out his drink. "You're not serious!"

Giles nodded. "Perfectly."

Spike eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you want me to fill in? Wouldn't it make more sense to promote one of the slayers?"

The watcher shook his head. "Vi and Leah haver performed admirably for the past few weeks filling in, but they have their own duties to attend to. Besides, I wish to have a more seasoned and experienced fighter. Only Faith would have the experience that I'm looking for and she is needed in Cleveland and has her own bunch of slayers. Moreover, I don't think she'd take well to the younger ones."

"And I would?" Spike scoffed.

"You managed to take care of Dawn well enough. With hindsight I can see that you did a lot more than the rest of us did that summer. You seem to have an affinity for the young. They respect you and think you're… What's the word I'm looking for. Ah yes. They think you're _cool_."

The vampire scoffed. "I'm no Mother Hen."

"They don't need a Mother Hen. They need somebody to look up to. You can show them the other side so to speak. Having killed two slayers, I believe, there is a lot of wisdom you can impart to them."

"You've gone around the bend, Watcher." The vampire wondered what the hell had gotten into Giles. "I already have a job that I happen to be good at. Why would I want to jack it in and shackle myself to gaggle of little girls?"

"You can continue with your own job. We only need you for a couple of hours every week and I know you're not getting much for your freelance translation work. I will match Buffy's pay and you won't have to do the paperwork involved. I'll get you a secretary for that."

He looked Giles in the eye searching for some ulterior motive. He could find none. "You forget I know what a paltry sum that was. If you think I'll put up with teenage hormones for that then you must have a screw loose. Or maybe you have a screw loose asking me to do this anyway?"

He was only bluffing. It was too good an offer to refuse when his demon hunting contracts were few and far between at the minute and his translation work for the council was practically for free.

"Please, Spike, think about it. I think this could truly benefit both of us."

The vampire couldn't understand why the watcher wanted him to do this so much. He did need the money. What he was getting at the moment didn't amount to much and it would give him something to do besides drinking and fighting.

Spike took a deep breath and exhaled. "If any of them give me doe eyes I'm out of there."

Spike had his first class the following Monday and he was determined to make it memorable. When he saw that some of the chits were gossiping among themselves casting him pitying looks, he decided that needed to stop. He would make them despise him. By the time he was done the bints would be glaring malevolently at him. He smirked.

"Girls!"

The chattering died away and they all looked in his direction.

"Now before any of you thinks the norm for vampires is to twinkle like stars, then you've got something coming. Vampires are monsters, not fluffy vegetarians. They want to eat you."

He looked around daring any of them to respond.

"I'd like him to eat me," one of the girls muttered under her breath. The other girls standing beside her erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Is that so? Now which one of you silly bints doesn't realise that vampires have super hearing?"

None of the slayers answered.

"Lesson number one always have your weapon in your hand, because we already have ours." He vamped out for emphasis and was satisfied to see several of the girls flinch in response. "Now which one of you thinks it would be fun to get killed by a vamp?"

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Betrayal**

_Disclaimer: I don't own no matter how much I wish I did._

**Note: A very special thanks to Giar369, who has been helping me with another fic. This is your reward. Also thanks to Lynbie for her pm.**

**Chapter 13**

Buffy was tired and the only thing she felt like doing was going to sleep for a couple of hours. She had her baby shower earlier that day, and thankfully almost all of the guests had left already. Only Dawn remained as she had insisted on cooking her dinner. Buffy wasn't about to refuse the offer of a well cooked meal. Her sister had a reputation for being an inventive cook, but all her years of experimenting meant that she had accidently discovered some amazing culinary secrets. Dawn had shooed her from the kitchen and insisted she stay off her feet for a while. Eventually, Buffy got to the point where she needed to move before she drifted off to sleep. She got up slowly and caught her reflection on the mirror over the fireplace. She wondered was she really looking at herself. She couldn't believe how fast time was passing by. She was six months gone already, and her baby bump was getting larger every day. Her ankles hurt and her back ached. She could see the dark circles under her eyes due to the interrupted sleep she was getting. It may her wonder for the umpteenth time why people said that pregnant women glowed. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice her sister coming up behind her.

Dawn put her hand on her shoulder. "Dinner's ready, Buffy."

Buffy turned around. "You're the best sister."

She snorted in response. "I'm your only sister."

Buffy laughed. "Well, you're wonderful, when you're not being the pain in the ass."

"Thanks – I think."

Buffy looked at her sister with a serious expression. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking about calling Dad."

Dawn looked surprised. Buffy could understand why considering she hadn't talked to her dad since shortly after their mother died. Furious at his behaviour, she had avoided the few phone calls he had deigned to make, when he had eventually heard about his ex-wife's death. Her sister on the other hand had kept in touch even though it was rare. However, since the birth of Dawn's children, she seemed to be in more frequent contact, and he always sent the kids' presents at Christmas and their birthdays, even if they had only met him once or twice.

"I think this baby should know its grand dad, even if he's a selfish ass."

Dawn nodded in understanding. "I get it."

"Can you give me his phone number? I seem to have lost it."

"Of course," she said, and took her by the arm. "First let's eat."

Later that night after Dawn had left, Buffy tried to pluck up the courage to phone her father. She dialled the number and held her breath as she waited for him to answer the phone. The phone rang twice before she lost her nerve and replaced the receiver. _What am I doing? Am I really ready to forgive him for abandoning us when we needed him the most?_ The answer was yes. All she had ever wanted from her dad was his love. That was plentiful when her parents were together, but once they split up he drifted away from her seeming more and more invested in his new life and secretary than his daughters. They were inconvenient then when they were so far away and didn't blend in seamlessly with his new life. She wanted to make a serious effort now to reconcile seeing as she had a baby on the way and every child deserves a doting grandparent even if he was a deadbeat father. From what Dawn said he was a better grandfather than he was father. It took her a long time to learn to trust men after all the issues she had with her father and Angel in the past. Between them she had lost all her confidence in men and for a long time she kept herself closed off from relationships. She had another person to think about now. She was determined that her baby wouldn't suffer like she did. She wanted the very best for the little person inside her. She picked up the phone again and dialled the phone number. After the phone rang four times a bright and breezy feminine voice answered. "Hello. This is the Summers' residence."

"Hi, I'm looking to speak with Hank Summers."

"He's not here at the moment. He went away on vacation for a week. I can pass on a message though."

"Um never mind. Just tell him his daughter Buffy called. I can call back next week."

"It's nice to finally speak with you, Buffy. I'm your father's housekeeper. My name's Missy. I'll be sure to let him know."

"Thanks," Buffy mumbled before hanging up. She was disappointed. Yet a part of her was also relieved. She would leave it a couple of days and call back.

The following day, Buffy stood outside the block of apartments Spike lived in. After her conversation the night before with Dawn, she had begun thinking on how her separation with Spike was impacting on her sister and her two kids. All three of them were terribly fond of the vampire and things were unbelievably awkward, whenever she and Spike were in the same room. She knew that they were over and they couldn't be friends. She wanted for them to be able to be civil at least, and she needed him to know how sorry she was for what she had put him through. It would be easier if he would roar and yell at her. Maybe she didn't have the right to demand anything of him, but she really needed to talk this out. However, they never had been good at the talking. A girl had to try though. Spike was still doing his best to avoid her whenever their paths crossed, and Giles had taken her aside and explained that Angel had best stay away from the Watcher's Council building. Her former Watcher had warned her Spike was feeling pretty vengeful at the moment. Angel was settling in happily into human life working as a detective, mainly taking on normal cases, so this wasn't really an issue. Buffy had been surprised when she heard Spike had actually agreed to take over her lessons with the slayers. He had always been reluctant to be hired by the Council directly in the past and he had only worked freelance for them. Dawn had as good as told her that she had made the suggestion to Giles and he had put to the vampire, who had accepted. She thought it was a great idea and he would be able to give her girls the benefit of first-hand knowledge of a vampire that they wouldn't otherwise get. Her musing was interrupted by a passer-by. A little old lady looked at her concernedly. "Are you quite alright, dear?"

Buffy couldn't help the incredulous stare. "Sorry," she mumbled, when she recovered. "I'm fine – just trying to work up the courage to go and see someone."

The sweet old lady smiled knowingly. "Best of luck."

_As if she could possibly suspect what was going on here. _Buffy answered with a fake, big smile and the woman wandering off satisfied. The slayer found her gaze landing on the old apartment building once more and she sighed. _You can do this._ She breathed deeply in an effort to calm herself. It didn't work and her heart continued to thud in her chest. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, however, at this point there was nothing to lose. She didn't want to ring the buzzer for the apartment because he would likely tell her to fuck off. Once she got in the door and outside his apartment she would have a better chance; getting in would be the problem. She waited several minutes hoping someone would come out and let her in. She was about the buzz a random apartment when a handsome dark haired man opened the door. He held the door open for her and she walked inside.

She smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

He nodded. "New here?"

"Yeah," she lied. "I lost my keys."

He beamed at her as he headed out the door. "I'm sure I'll see you around."

She watched him go and then took the lift down to the basement. The place looked nice even though the interior looked like it had been designed about forty years ago. She walked through the basement corridor checking the numbers on the doors. She found number 7 quickly and rapped loudly on the door. Spike opened the door after just one knock and tried to shut the door when he realised who it was. She put her foot in the door to prevent him from closing it. "Please can I come in?"

He sighed in defeat and moved away from the door way to allow her inside. "What do you want?"

Buffy walked inside and looked everywhere except at him. She gulped nervously wringing her hands. "Before you say anything, let me just say I'm not looking for forgiveness."

He raised an eyebrow sceptically. "What are you here for then?"

She decided honesty was for the best. "Spike, I want to talk. You keep being all avoidy and glowery. I understand that you're angry with me and I completely deserve it. I just want you to have it out with me – to yell and to shout. We both love Dawnie and the kids, and it would be better if we could be civilized about this. If we could just have it out, then maybe we could move past the anger and manage to be the same room without all the badness."

He laughed harshly. "For once you've got me flummoxed Summers. You're here for make-up sex? Is that it?" He ran his tongue across his teeth, as she watched him dumbstuck by his nasty words. "Or do you think you'll get me all hot and bothered if we get angry enough?"

She opened her mouth to protest.

He held his hand up to stop her. "Quit the martyr bit, love. You're here so you can feel better about being such a bitch and I'm not biting."

She found her voice at last. "I don't expect that you will forgive me, Spike." She breathed deeply in an effort to keep her tone even despite the anger coursing through her veins. "I won't deny that I wish you could, but I just want you to know how sorry I am that I hurt you. I want to apologise to you properly. You deserve that at least and I really meant what I said about us calling a truce for Dawn's benefit."

His tone was icy cold. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I am," she said sadly. She kept her head held high determined to avoid any emotional outbursts. He was so angry and so bitter. She had done this to him. Even way back when they had been enemies and he hated her, he never looked at her as he did now. She walked slowly to the door. She was reluctant to leave things as they were, but she knew there was nothing she could say or do would make him change his mind. He was completely within his right to withhold forgiveness and even civility. Yet, it still smarted. She was human after all. "I'm sorry," she said softly, as she closed the door behind her.

A few days had passed since Buffy's encounter with Spike. She had her hand twisted into going out. She was wearing her prettiest maternity clothes and her makeup. She felt fat and frumpy and not the least sexy, so it took a lot of cajoling to persuade her to agree to go out. As she walked into the bar, she thought about how nice it was to be going out with just Xander and Willow. It was like Sunnydale again. Buffy and Willow sat down at a table, while Xander went to get them drinks. She looked around the dance floor at the couples writhing to the music. She stopped short at the sight of a peroxide blonde haired man and a brunette kissing passionately. _Is that Spike? Oh my god it's him._ She put her hand to her mouth. Her heart thudded painfully. She got a proper look at the couple as they separated to give the woman a breather. _Faith!_ Buffy stood up suddenly knocking her stool.

She could vaguely hear Willow's concerned voice. "Buffy, are you okay?"

She ran from the bar blinded by her tears. She stopped in the alley way outside and leaned against the wall. She knew logically seeing as they weren't together any more that there would come a time when he would move on. Still, it didn't make it any easier and the fact that it was Faith hurt her more than she could have imagined. A breathless Willow and Xander came running out of the bar.

Willow pulled her into her arms. "Oh Buffy."

Buffy cried harder. "They were practically fucking each other right there on the dance floor."

Her friend rubbed circles into her back. "That slut and that insensitive jerk."

Buffy pulled away with the sickening realization that she had hurt Spike in the same way. "Don't Will. Just don't. I've no right to be jealous, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I mean why her. Why Faith? Of all people he could have hooked up with he had to choose the one that would hurt me the most."

"Oh Buffy." The red head looked sympathetically at her.

Xander joined in the hug. "But surely you knew it was only time before Spike moved on? Now you're not together anymore, he's a free agent. They're both free agents. Maybe it's time that you did too."

Buffy didn't think she could move on. All she could think about right now was how much it hurt to see the man she was still in love with making out with that skanky whore.

"Come on, Buffster. Let's take you home."

She allowed herself to be led to Xander's car. For the first time she was truly convinced that their relationship was over.

**To be continued…**

Now I must say I can't wait to find out what you guys think of this chapter. Please let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 14**

When Spike awoke he felt a raging headache. He opened one bleary eye. "Fuck!" He had drunk a lot more than normal the previous night. If he had been human he would probably be in hospital getting his stomach pumped. He concentrated hard and tried to remember what happened the previous night. _Did I shag Faith?_ He turned around in the bed and saw it was empty. _No I don't think so._ It was coming back to him bit by bit. He had been out with Faith killing some demons. Slaying was thirsty work and the two of them had ended up in a bar. After several drinks they decided to head to a nightclub instead. There was a lot of flirting and banter. Spike had always been careful to keep his distance from her before. Although Faith and Buffy were civil, he knew the two slayers had an acrimonious history. He had liked her well enough except for that time he saw her and the Scoobies turning on Buffy back in Sunnyhell. He hadn't really got to know her until Cleveland though. They had become fast friends and even a lovelorn idiot like him could fail to notice she was gorgeous. He hadn't planned it but he had ended up kissing Faith in the night club. It had been too long since he had any company in his bed. It was a heated kiss. Perhaps spurred on by the adrenaline of a fight well fought their kisses became more frenzied and their hands began to wander. They broke apart to give her a chance to breathe. She had looked fetching with her swollen lips and mussed hair. She was wearing a strange expression that he couldn't read. Normally he prided himself in being able to read people well. When he had reached for her again she surprised him by pulling away. "Damn if I don't want to jump your bones." She had sighed. "I'm sorry, Spike. I think this was a mistake. I have a rule that any guy who gets between my thighs is thinking about me and only me." Then she had given him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "If you ever get over B, give me a call."

Even though he had broken up with Buffy it appeared the bitch was still interfering with his sex life.

Spike was brought back to the present by the doorbell ringing. The noise served to worsen his alcohol induced headache. He pulled the blanket up and buried his head in the pillow. Maybe they would go away if he didn't answer? The person ringing was persistent however and continued to ring the bell incessantly. _Fuck._ He stumbled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. He didn't bother putting on a t-shirt and went to the door. He was surprised to see Faith standing there. She had a bag with her and he could smell pigs' blood. "I brought you breakfast. I figured you wouldn't be in the mood to go shopping."

"Thanks," he said. "Come on in."

"I can't stay long. Gunn and I are on the way back home and thought we better drop by before we left. He's parking the car."

It was awkward and it was ridiculous. He decided he better do something about it before Gunn walked in. "About last night – let's just forget it ever happened."

She nodded. "Yeah – you couldn't handle me Blondie."

"Probably not – you minx."

She laughed at that. "We're good then?"

He smiled. "Friends."

Spike had left the door ajar and Gunn's voice preceded him into the room. "You Brits can't drive. Some idiot almost took the wing mirror off my rental."

"Charlie, do you really want to get me started with what's wrong about the bloody US of A?" 

When Gunn noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt he pretended to shield his eyes. "Do you have to walk around half naked?"

"Faith not's complaining," he pointed out. He turned to Faith with a leer. "Are you, pet?"

"God no. I'm definitely not complaining." Was he imagining it or did she look uncomfortable despite the smile on her face? He thought it looked a little forced.

"I'm peckish. Do you want some breakfast?"

Spike had become quite domesticated living with Buffy. Even though he was living here alone he still kept a lot of human food.

"Coffee would be fine," Gunn said and Faith nodded.

One the way into the kitchen he went into his bedroom and pulled on a t-shirt. Gunn was in the kitchen when he came out. He had put the kettle on.

He was leaning against the wall. "So what happened after I left you last night?"

"We killed a few more vamps and we went for a few drinks." He decided to be purposefully vague. It was none of Gunn's business what had transpired the night before.

Gunn gave him an appraising look. He looked like he was struggling whether or not to say something. "You do realise she has a bit of a thing for you."

The vampire was taken aback by that. His eyes opened wide as another revelation hit him. "And you have a thing for her, Charlie."

He didn't respond but Spike knew he was right and he couldn't believe he had missed it all this time. All the strange behaviour made sense now. He felt like such an ass now. There had been a time when he would have been willing to use a woman's feelings for him to get what he wanted, but the soul had put paid to old Spike. Still, it was good for the ego to know a beautiful woman fancied him.

Gunn and Faith didn't stay very long. They made some plans to hook up some time soon. He sprawled himself out on the sofa and decided some mindless tv would be just the cure for his hangover. He watched Jeremy Kyle lecture and shout at his guests. It was tamer than Jerry Springer but no less entertaining. His unlife would be the ideal fodder for bad reality telly. He may not have much self-respect but at least he wouldn't stoop that low. His doorbell rang again. He wasn't expecting any guests. It better not be any sales person or he might seriously consider biting them. When he opened the door the last person he wanted to see was on the other side. "Buffy, what the fuck do you want?"

It was almost as if he sensed that he was thinking about her. She didn't answer his question just pushed past him into the apartment. Her lips were pursed and her fists were balled. She was obviously angry for some reason.

"I don't have time for games, Slayer. You might get the tantrum over with as I want to go back to watching the telly."

"I saw you," she hissed. "I saw you with Faith last night."

So the bitch was jealous? Serve her right. "What of it? It's not like I owe you anything."

"Were you trying to hurt me? Well congratulations, because you succeeded. Is that was it was all about? Hmm whose bones could you jump that would hurt me the most?"

"Not everything's about **you**, Buffy. This was about **me** and what I needed."

"Are you telling me hurting me never crossed your tiny, little mind?"

His eyes narrowed into slits. "Well thinking on it now, maybe it was a bonus. You stand there on your high horse and tell me I'm a bastard, but I'm not with you anymore. Besides, I didn't shag Faith."

She opened her mouth to speak but he put his hand up to stop her. "She was the one who turned me down, so don't think it means anything."

He could see how deeply his words were hurting her and he felt satisfaction at the pain he was causing.

He made a scoffing noise. "To think that I loved you. You're a bitch, Buffy. You only care about yourself. Your rugrat's won the Lottery with you and Peaches as parents- the girl who couldn't look after her little sister and the man that let his son be taken into a hell dimension. I'm not sure which is worse."

Buffy slapped him hard across the face. "You!" she spluttered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Seeing the look on her face he was instantly contrite. It was a very hateful thing to say and he knew it. "Sorry, Buffy. I-"

She didn't want to hear it. "You made it perfectly clear what you think of me. I think I will leave now."

Spike was grateful she was leaving. As soon as she left he rested his forehead on the door. Buffy Summers was once his be all and end all. "Not anymore," he swore.

The following day Spike came to an important decision. He had been mulling this over but the events of the previous day had made his mind up for him. He needed to move on and it was impossible to do so here. He had stubbornly tried not to let his break up with Buffy ruin his life here. However, truth be told he probably would have left already had Giles not offered him the job of training the slayers. He would never tell the bints but he was right proud of them and fond of them too. Nevertheless, while he was busy and enjoyed his new job it didn't change the fact that his undead heart was broken. Buffy was everywhere he looked. There were reminders of their relationship in every place he went. Angel's arrival didn't help. The last thing he wanted was to see the two of them playing happy families. He knew Dawn was going to be upset but she would understand. He would miss her so much. He would never have gotten through this without her. He picked up his cell phone and brought up her number. "Hi Bit," he wrote. "I really need to talk to you. Could you call over later? Don't worry. I just need to talk." His phone beeped a minute later with a reply. He smiled fondly. Dawn was rarely without her phone. He opened the message. "See you in an hour," it read.

Dawn arrived as promised within the hour. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hi Spike." She looked him up and down. "You look like crap."

He smiled sheepishly. "I was out getting bladdered last night."

She rolled her eyes. "The smell of alcohol off you kind of gives that away."

"Ha bloody ha. You should take to the stage Nibblet. You'd make a fine comedienne."

"I know," she announced with a smirk and a bow.

He laughed. "Would you like something to drink?"

"A cup of coffee would be lovely."

They walked into his kitchen together. He turned on the kettle for her drink and went to the fridge to get the blood Faith had dropped off earlier. He poured it into a mug and set it to reheat in the microwave. Once both drinks were ready he sat down at the table and gestured for her to do the same.

"So you called me here for a reason. "What's the sitch?"

"I've been thinking-"

"Dangerous."

"Hey!" He swatted her arm lightly. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

She pretended to zip her lips.

"I need to get away for a while. I've been digging my feet in and determined not to let the whole thing with Buffy ruin my unlife here. The thing is I need to move on and I can't do that here."

She looked at him sadly. "I get it. I really do, but I'll miss you."

He raised a brow. "You're not surprised?"

Dawn had been sad to hear he was leaving but she was supportive to his decision. She had pointed out to Spike that there were probably other places that Giles could send him instead. After she had left he decided he decided to go to the local bar for his weekly game of poker. He was passing the Council headquarters on the way and he decided now was as good a time as any to deliver the news to Giles. The Watcher always worked late on a Thursday and there was a good chance he would still be there. He looked up at the window where Giles' office was and sure enough there was a light on in the office. He headed inside and walked through the empty corridors. When he finally arrived at the office he knocked hard on the door and without waiting for an answer walked right in. "Hullo, Rupes."

Giles sat up suddenly. "Spike. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah – I'll get straight to the point. I need to get out of here. I can't stay here any longer watching Buffy and Angel playing happy families."

The man put down the book he was holding. "Oh, I can hardly say I'm surprised. I was expecting this. You've developed quite the fanclub among the girls; they will be sorry to see you go."

Spike was grateful he was making it easy for him. "Thanks," he muttered gruffly.

"I have a suggestion. Some of our other young slayers could benefit from your expertise and if you would be amenable we could do with you travelling to a few of the bigger centres to implement some of those training tactics you put in place here."

"There's no need."

"On the contrary there's every need. We could do with your expertise."

Spike held out his hand to Giles. "Deal."

Maybe this was what he needed to finally move on and find himself again.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned these wonderful characters and universe but I do own this plot.**

**Chapter 15**

Buffy was an emotional mess ever since she left Spike's apartment in tears. He had been so harsh and hurtful. The problem was he was right. She took a long hard look at herself in the days after it and she didn't like what she saw. When did she become this horrible person and why was it that when she was being a bitch it was nearly always Spike that got the brunt of her ire? She was learning too little too late the lessons that would have served her well. It didn't take long for Buffy's rage to abate after she left Spike's apartment. She knew she had no right to go all Glenn Close on him, but when she had seen Faith leave his apartment earlier that day, she couldn't stop thinking about them. She had to talk to him and that turned out to be a disaster of epic proportions. She knew now how Spike had felt when she told him about her and Angel, and he hadn't actually slept with Faith. He had wanted to though and that knowledge really hurt. _"To think that I loved you."_ She had been stunned when he used the past tense. Somehow through all this she hadn't truly believed he could ever stop loving her. He might not forgive her, but surely he wouldn't stop loving her. If she was truly honest there had been a little part of herself that had been convinced he would come back to her eventually and that somehow everything would turn out to be fine in the end. Then she had found herself ruminating over her ability to raise a child. The worse thing about his cruel words was that it was nothing that she hadn't thought about herself. _What if he was right?_

It had been four days since that terrible fight with Spike. She had pulled herself together but from time to time she felt emotionally overwrought. If possible her home felt even lonelier now that she knew Spike would never be coming back. Her eyes welled up with tears at the thought. She knew it was foolish to have held out hope for so long. _It's just you and me now kiddo._ Angel would be there for them. Despite all his faults she knew he would be a good father. She knew she had to keep a good relationship with him. Her child would be loved. She was adamant of that. She rubbed her swollen belly. She could feel the child moving within her and a terrible thought struck her. She wondered if her sadness was being passed on to her unborn baby. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"It's not your fault," she said softly and started rubbing her belly again. "It's not your fault. I love you. I never thought I could love someone else so much and I haven't even met you yet. I promise I'll do my best to be a good mom." There was a lump in her throat. More than ever she missed the warmth and love Joyce had shown her. "My mom would be so excited. I wish you could meet her. She was the best Mom and she would always know exactly what to say, what to do."

She may feel lost and all alone, but no matter what she resolved this baby would come first. Her heart was breaking, but she had to put that aside for now. She had someone to take care of now. Her baby had come into the world because of an indiscretion. She and Angel were the ones that made a mistake. Her baby would not pay for that and should anybody attempt to harm a hair on her baby's head then they were going to find out exactly how brutal a slayer could be. With that thought she went and washed her face and resolved to not dwell on her doomed love life.

Several hours later, Buffy was sitting on the sofa with her feet up. She may have been blessed with Slayer resilience but being pregnant still meant swollen ankles, a sore back and exhaustion. She was enjoying a tasty bowl of ice cream when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sighed heavily and went to answer the door. Angel was standing on the other side. She smiled in greeting and invited him in. He walked inside and smiled back at her. "Hi, Buffy. How are you?"

She could see the affection and the concern in his eyes. She looked away not wanting a reminder of what he felt for her.

"I'm good," she said with an overly bright smile. She was lying her ass off but Angel didn't know her well enough to tell.

"How's Junior?"

"Good." She smiled again and this time it was a real one. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine. I just had a coffee."

She made her way back over to the sofa. "Come let's sit."

The two of them sat down next to one another. There was a moment of silence as they both regarded one another.

"So what brings you here to see a fat pregnant woman when you could be out seducing beautiful women?"

"You're still beautiful, Buffy."

She made a scoffing noise. "It's that caveman instinct. I'm carrying your baby, therefore you think I'm still pretty Buffy when every other male or even lesbian thinks I'm fat Buffy."

It was hard to be flippant with his intense gaze. She decided to change the subject before Angel got to talking about them getting back together again. "Have you been investigating any interesting cases lately?"

"No - business is slow at the moment. I didn't come here to talk about business."

She sighed. "We've had this conversation. Angel, it's important to me that we be friends for the baby's sake. I can't be with you when I'm still in love with Spike."

He rubbed his temple. "I know that. I'm not pressing anything. You're having our baby, Buffy, and you talk about us being friends. Even so you keep pushing me away. I'm not asking you to be with me just that you start treating me like I am the father of your child. Junior is going to be here soon and we need to work out how to be parents together."

Angel had a point. Buffy had jumped into bed with him willingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm no good at this. I miss Spike so much and I guess I keep taking it out on you."

He shook his head. "Why are you still mooning over him? He doesn't want you anymore and besides he is leaving the ciry."

Buffy's mouth flew open. "What? Where did you hear that?"

"I have friends in the Council. Apparently, he asked Giles to send him out of the county."

It felt like a smack on the face. It couldn't be true, because if it was Dawn would have told her. After all Dawn would have to be one of the first people he would have told.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I thought you would have known." His eyes looked contrite but she was still annoyed at his outburst.

"I really don't want to do this right now, Angel."

"We have so much to talk about. The baby's going to be here soon and we need to be ready."

"I know," she said softly. "Not tonight, Angel. I have a few things to sort out. We can hash this out over the weekend."

She rushed him out the door. As soon as he was out the door she picked up her phone and dialled Dawn's number.

Her sister sounded cheerful. "Hi Buffy."

She got straight to the point. "Is Spike leaving town?"

"Oh you heard."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from Angel of all people. He came here lecturing me about being still hung up on Spike and then spitefully told me he was leaving town."

"Oh I only found out two days ago. I didn't think it would be common knowledge yet. I wish you didn't have to find out like that."

"It's okay, Dawnie."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"No – I'm a big girl. I made my own bed. I can lie in it."

"You'll call me if you need me though."

"Yeah – I will. I love you, Pumpkin Belly."

Dawn laughed loudly at that. "I love you too, Buffy."

Buffy put down the phone and she sunk into the nearest armchair. After all they had been through it was coming down to this. What if something happened him or if she never saw him again? She didn't want things to end this way. She knew there was no reconciliation or friendship on the cards. Still, she needed him to know how sorry she was. She resolved to go and see him before he left.

The evening morning Buffy went to visit Giles. She had not seen him as often as she would have liked lately. He was more of a father to her than Hank Summers had ever been. She missed him as she was not reporting to the Slayer HQ any longer. There was a lot of excitement to see her and several people stopped her to chat about her about her pregnancy. She finally reached her destination after been waylaid for the fifth time and rapped on the office door.

"Enter!"

He raised his brow when he saw her at the door. "Hello, Buffy. What a pleasant surprise? Come in my dear."

Buffy walked in and smiled. "Just come by to see my favourite Watcher."

He smiled fondly at her before giving her a warm hug. She relaxed in the embrace for a few moments before she pulled away.

"How are you, Buffy?"

"I'm okay," she lied.

Giles knew her too well and gave her a challenging stare.

She flushed. "I'm getting there. I'm not great but I will be okay."

"I heard Spike is leaving town," she blurted.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh did he tell you?"

"No," she said grimly. "Angel told me."

He shook his head. "How the bloody hell did Angel find out? Spike only came to me three days ago."

She rolled her eyes. "You know Angel. He always has his contacts."

"Indeed," Giles muttered darkly.

Her Watcher had made his dislike of Angel well known. What surprised her was his behaviour with Spike. It wasn't like they had been friends before Spike had broken up with her.

"You and Spike are being very pally lately. There was a time when I would have listed that next to earthquakes as being a sign of the apocalypse."

He snorted at that. "True. We'll never be bosom buddies, but I understand some of what he is going through."

"I'm a terrible person, Giles. I hate that I hurt him so much."

"Buffy, you've done a foolish thing. It's what you do now that's important. Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel somebody has to be honest with you. You're going to be a mother and you need to grow up fast."

Buffy bristled at that. "I do accept that I was in the wrong. I'm not stupid, Giles."

His tone was gentle even though his words were sharp. "I know you do, but you still have a lot of growing up to do."

She blinked rapidly to try to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall once more. He took her into his arms and gave her a comforting hug. He pulled away and gestured for her to sit down. She sat down and composed herself.

"You asked why I have been nice to Spike? Let me tell you about something that happened to me. Do you remember Olivia?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. Your ex. What does this have to do with Spike?"

"We broke up because I didn't want children and she did. Then I bumped into her two years later only to find out she had gotten her wish and was married with a child on the way. It hurt even though we had been over for a while because I never really gotten over her. I can just about imagine how much worse it was for Spike."

Her eyes were welling up once more. Her Watcher was showing her a side of him she had never seen as well as delivering a few home truths she needed to hear.

"I'm sorry," she said. She was talking about more than his pain.

He smiled at her. "How about I cut my day short and take you out to dinner?"

"That sound's wonderful, but there's a vampire I need to see first. I will meet you here afterwards."

"He is in the office today. He is working on some Fyarl translations for me. He still has the same office in the basement."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. I think I needed to hear that."

She left Giles and took the elevator down to the basement. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she approached his office. She knocked on the door and it flew open straight away.

He was visibly surprised to see her. "Buffy."

She smiled sheepishly. "I just came to talk. I heard you were leaving and I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you luck."

His mouth was agape as he starred at her in astonishment. It was a minute before he found his voice. "You heard right, and thank you."

_God, this was awkward. _She smiled anxiously at him and he smiled back. Her heart constricted a little. "Listen, I did a terrible thing to you and I had no right playing the victim the other night. What you and Faith do or don't do is none of my business."

"I'm sorry." They spoke in unison and they both laughed nervously.

"I'm going to miss you not being around." Her eyes were filling with tears despite herself. "If anyone deserves happiness it's you. Maybe you will find someone who will give you what you deserve."

He walked over to her and for one moment she thought he was going to wipe her tear from her cheek. He didn't. Instead he patted her arm awkwardly like he had that one time when he had come to Revello Drive to kill her and instead ended up comforting her.

"Thank you, Buffy." He smiled wistfully. "I'll be back again in a while. I need to get away from here."

He said "here" but she knew he meant "you" and she couldn't blame him for it.

"It's been a while since we have managed a civilised conversation."

"It's a new thing. I'm a new Buffy."

"I like this new Buffy," he said quietly. She looked at his face and wished desperately that this would end some other way than her walking out the door and not knowing when she would see him again. She wanted him to take her into his arms and forgive her. It wasn't going to happen; she knew that. She decided to go before she started bawling her eyes out. There was no sense in picking at the wound.

"Goodbye, William." She turned quickly to hide her tears which were flowing fast now.

"I'll miss you too, Buffy Summers."

She closed the door behind her and got the sense she was finally closing the door on her relationship.

To be continued…

Note: Don't worry this is far from over yet. I would love to know what you all think. Thank you all for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Betrayal**

_Author's note:_

_I still don't own BTVS._

_This is very short chapter and dedicated to Ginar369. Happy Birthday, dear._

**Chapter 16**

It was almost time for Spike to leave The Olde Country. He was quite looking forward to the travelling as he hadn't been on the road for a long time. Before he settled in Sunny D he had never stayed too long in any place. He and Dru had moved from country to country and state to state. Since then he had briefly settled in Los Angeles before ending up back in the motherland. Spike was both sad and relieved to be leaving. He wondered how he had ever thought he would be able to stay around when Buffy and Angel had their baby. Perhaps when he had eased his broken heart a little with some distance and time, he might be able to face up to it. His heart felt a lot lighter with the knowledge that he and Buffy had finally managed to get some closure. He was thankful she didn't ask him if they could be friends though. That would have been asking too much. Giles had asked Spike if he would visit Uncle Sam first. He would be starting with New York and he was to make weekly reports to the Watcher on the goings on and his honest opinion of the operations. Spike had been on tolerably well with the Watcher in the last few months and nobody was more surprised than he. They found they had more in common than a shared nationality and penchant for expensive whiskey. They had some similar interest in music and literature for example. Spike had been wary at the beginning fearing the man was acting out of pity and he couldn't bear the idea of Giles feeling sorry for him. There was probably too much history there for them ever to be good friends, although the relationship they had forged through mutual respect made Spike wonder if they could have been, if things had been different.

Spike went over to see Giles as he had been asked by the man if he could call over to make sure everything was in order. Giles had an office in his apartment and the two men gathered in there to make the last minute preparations. The Watcher handed Spike a list of all the accommodation he had organised as well as the itinerary. He wouldn't be staying more than two weeks in any place and the job should involve a couple of months. Spike had no idea what he was going to do when he was finished, although he hoped that after a couple of weeks he might have a better idea of his future.

"Some brandy?" Giles asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I wouldn't say no," Spike replied.

Giles got two glasses from the drinks cabinet and poured them both a decent measure.

Spike raised his glass. "Cheers."

"Have you sorted out your apartment?"

"One of the baby slayers was looking for a place to rent and I agreed to let her sub-let it from me. I agreed to a lease for a year and I don't want to lose the deposit."

"That worked out well, then," Giles commented.

Spike simply grunted in response. The bint had better not wreck the apartment and leave him ending up losing his deposit.

Giles' brow was furrowed. "You're not having second thoughts about this trip, are you?"

Spike shook his head vigorously. "I need to do this. I need to get away."

He needed some time and space in order to move on. He didn't know what the hell he was going to move on to but surely it had to be better than the half-life he was living at the moment.

Spike checked his watch as he left Giles' apartment. It was only nine pm. He had been thinking a lot over the last couple of days and decided he needed to have it out with Angel. He wanted to settle his demons. Speaking with Buffy had given him a sense of peace and with all the anger directed at Angel needed to be brought out into the open too. He had spent too much time seething quietly, chewing his tongue and wishing various acts of vengeance on him. Angel didn't live very far from where the Watcher lived and it took Spike all of five minutes to get there. He stood at the door for a moment, frowning as he briefly questioned his wisdom in doing this. There was no bell so Spike banged hard on the door and waited for the wanker to open the door. Angel opened the door and started when he saw who was there.

"Spike," he said, warily.

Spike spoke quietly, but looked Angel right in the eye. "I think we need to have a conversation."

Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Just to talk," Spike continued. "The urge to smash your face doesn't have much appeal when you can't fight back. You know me, Peaches. I always love a challenge."

Angel's face darkened at his words. He seemed to be deliberating the wisdom of letting Spike in or not.

"I think you owe this at least," Spike pointed out.

"Come in, Spike," Angel said, finally.

Spike walked into the house and looked at the surroundings as he did so. It was too flashy for his taste, but it was type of furnishings a ponce like Angel would like. Even so there didn't appear to be many homely touches. It reminded Spike of his own apartment; it was a place to sleep in but it was never a home like his place with Buffy had been.

"What do you want, Spike?" Angel asked when they had entered the living room.

"I spent a long time wanting to give you a pasting, you know." Spike flexed his fingers and felt satisfaction at Angel's wince. "Don't worry, I meant it when I said there was no point in hurting you. I might accidently kill you.

"Look, Spike," Angel began. "I know you're angry and you have every right to be."

"Bloody right, I do. I thought Dru was the love of my life until I met Buffy. I thought she felt the same but no you were that for her."

"You might notice that even though you dumped her, she has no interest in being with me."

"Oh –rubbish," Spike sneered. "Like you're going to give up trying to get her. I know you and I know her. It won't be long and I don't intend to stick around."

"If you're feeling so superior, then shouldn't you just agree to forgive her and take her back?"

Spike bristled at that and clenched his fist. "I'm leaving before I do actually punch you," he snarled. He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

The following evening Spike sat in Dawn's living room with his arms around her. He smelt her shampoo and he took a deep sniff determined to commit it to memory, not knowing when he would get a chance to see her again. The kids had said goodbye before they went to bed and Michael was working late, so it was just the two of them. Her lip was trembling and her eyes were shining with tears.

"Promise me if you need anything you'll call," he asked.

She nodded, not managing any words. He could see she was trying hard not to cry.

"I'm going to miss you, Bit," he said.

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she started to sob. His heart ached; he hated it when she cried.

He patted her back. "Don't cry, please. I will be back again soon and I promise I'll keep in touch."

She wiped her eyes with her hand. "You better or I'll come after you with a stake."

He snorted. "I always said you were a bitty Buffy."

"Hey, she's the short one." She punched his arm.

His lips turned up into a satisfied smirk. "It's called poetic license, pet. Besides, you just hit me. That's always been the Slayer's prerogative."

The snark was helping with the ache in his chest and he found that any thoughts of Buffy didn't turn him into a brooding ponce.

"Buffy said she talked with you the other night."

He nodded, "We said our goodbyes and wished each other well."

Dawn's eyebrows went into the back of her head. "Really?" she asked.

"I was as surprised as you, pet. We managed to have a civilised conversation."

Dawn smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't leave?" she joked. "I think it's a sign of the apocalypse."

He laughed and the fact that he could laugh at the situation was a sign he had come a long way.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own. This is for fun only.**

**Sorry, this is a little short, but I needed to get something done. I'm not entirely happy but this gave me severe writers block. Please let me know what you all think.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Buffy sat in her bed in the hospital looking down at the tiny bundle in her arms, amazed that she helped create such a beautiful creature. All the pain of labour was forgotten in the moment she set her eyes on her little girl, her tiny face, her little fingers and toes. She had Buffy's nose and chin, while her eyes were the same shape as Angel's. Buffy traced her fingertips across her daughter's tiny features and Buffy marvelled at the sight. The midwife and the nurses had left her alone with Angel and the baby at last. Dawn had left as well to allow them bond with their child. All the medical checks had been done and both mother and baby were perfectly healthy.

"I can't believe we made her," Angel said.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah – I mean I knew she was coming, but it's not the same as her actually being there."

"We should probably name her. We can't call her the baby forever."

"Good point," Buffy said, with a smile.

In the past few months and the lead up to the birth, they had gone through various child names books and failed to decide on a name. The one thing they had agreed on was that their child would have Buffy's surname.

"How about Joan?" she suggested.

Angel shook his head, "No! What about Mary?"

It was Buffy's turn to shake her head now. "Meh!"

"Alice," Angel said,

Buffy smiled. "I really like that. Could we give her Joyce as a middle name?"

"That's a wonderful idea," Angel replied.

They both gazed down at their daughter, Alice Joyce Summers.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Dawn and Michael walked in. Buffy laughed as she saw they were loaded down with gifts. Michael was carrying flowers and large envelope, presumably with a card inside, while Dawn was holding a teddy bear and a bag from Mothercare.

"I'm back," Dawn announced, heading over to the bed. "I brought presents."

Buffy rolled his eyes. "You don't say."

Dawn handed the teddy and bag to Angel. She held out her arms. "Come on, let me have a proper look at this little cutie."

"Alice, this is your Aunty Dawn," Buffy said.

Dawn scooped the child carefully from Buffy's grasp. "Aw, you named her at last."

"Congratulations." Michael presented Buffy with the bouquet of flowers and the card.

Buffy put the flowers on the table and opened the card. "Thank you."

Dawn was rocking Alice gently in her arms. "Good choice for a name. Alice is a lovely name."

"We gave her Joyce as a middle name," Angel added.

Buffy could see the tears well in Dawn's eyes and Buffy felt tears prick at the backs of her eyes too. How she wished her mother was here to see her grandchild. Angel reached for her hand and squeezed it. She shook off the feeling. This was supposed to be a happy day after all.

Buffy was exhausted and when a nurse came by to check on her, she insisted she be left alone to sleep. Michael and Dawn were shooed out by the nurse.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Dawn said as they walked out the door.

Angel tried to stifle a yawn.

"You should go home and get some sleep too," Buffy suggested. "Come back in the morning."

"Okay, but if you need anything you let me know."

He turned to leave. He got as far as the door before she called his name. He turned around to look at her.

Buffy smiled at him. "Angel, thank you for everything."

He blushed and she had to stifle a giggle. It was weird to see Angel blush. She was gratefulf for all the support he had given her over the past couple of months. Angel had insisted she have the best people looking after her and it was due to his money she was in a private room. She normally didn't like taking people's money, though as he had pointed out it was his duty to provide for his child. He waved at her before exiting the door and she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep.

When Buffy woke the following morning, she was still drained as Alice had woken her several times in the night. She checked on Alice and smiled to see her still sleeping peacefully. She climbed back into her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep wouldn't come. After a few minutes of attempting sleep, she heard the door creak and she turned over on the bed to see her father in the doorway with a sheepish expression and bunch of flowers.

"Hi princess. Where's my new grandchild?"

Hank Summers was the last person in the world, except Spike of course, she would have expected to see. Buffy was so taken aback by his appearance that she was unable to form a response and he walked over to the bed and went to look in the cot, where Alice lay sleeping. She felt her anger rise at his unexpected appearance. The last time she spoke to him, in fact the only time she had spoken to him in years, he had only been able to spare her five minutes of his time. She had told him she was having a baby and he had acted as if he was puzzled as to why she was calling him. She had been inconsolable after the call, and now the asshole was acting as he had the right to barge back into her life despite his long absence and his apparent indifference.

Hank gazed at Alice before looking over at Buffy. "She's beautiful."

It was then Buffy finally managed to speak. "How did you find out?"

"Dawn," he replied. "I just knew I had to be here. She called me when you went into labour yesterday and I got the next available flight from Spain."

Buffy fixed him with a glare. "What makes you think I'd want you here?"

Hank froze at her words, the smile on his lips wiped away immediately. _Serves him right_, she thought.

Buffy continued, "You think you can just walk back into my life and start acting like a father when you feel like it. Giles is more of a father to me than you ever were. You can't imagine what it took me to make the phone call to try and reconnect with you, but you could barely spare me a few minutes."

Hank bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I've been really busy. Can we start over, sweetheart?"

Buffy balled her fists angrily. She was on the verge of crying.

She took a deep breath to steady herself. "You were never there for me or Dawn when Mom died. I was barely more than a child myself and I had to look after Dawn and cope with providing for her. I couldn't do it and she went out of control for a while. I'm lucky she didn't go into care."

Hank's eyes were wide with horror.

Buffy knew she should stop but she couldn't. "And as for me, Dad, I was in a really dark place and did some terrible things you could never imagine. I hurt the people that loved me and I wanted the pain to end. Where were you then?"

Hank looked like he had been slapped and Buffy felt satisfaction that the selfish bastard might finally realise how the devastating impact his behaviour had on her life. She knew she was being cruel. All the things she had wanted to say to him over the years were finally coming out.

"You should leave," she said.

Hank shook his head. "Buffy, sweetheart. I am so sorry. I never realised."

He tried to put his hand on her shoulder. She shrunk away from him. He eventually got the message and stepped back from the bed.

A nurse entered the room. "I heard raised voices. Is everything ok in here?"

"Tell him to get out," Buffy told the nurse. "I don't want him here."

"But Buffy-" Hank protested.

The nurse took Hank by the arm. "I think you should leave, sir."

Angel came running in, wearing a concerned expression. "What's going on?"

Taking one look at a tearful Buffy and a shameful Hank, he ushered the man out of the door. When Angel came back inside, he rushed over to her and put his arms around her. She relaxed into his embrace and finally let out the tears that had been threatening to fall. She pulled herself together after a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry I cried all over you." Buffy wiped her eyes.

Maybe she was being a little hard on Angel after all? She had been keeping him at a distance but that was going to be impossible now that they had a beautiful little baby to look after.

Buffy returned home with Alice and Willow moved in for a week to give her a chance to get settled. Willow encouraged her to gather up all of her and Spike's things and put them into boxes. She knew her friend was right. There was no point clinging to the memory of a broken relationship. She had a child to concentrate on now. Her broken heart would mend in time. She put the photographs, the jewellery and the stuff Spike had left behind into the attic. She held out hope for so long that things between them would be resolved, but she had finally come to terms with the breakup of their relationship. Spike was gone now and she had to deal. Buffy was going to be a single mother and she had to start behaving like an adult. Thinking on the whole situation with Spike now, Buffy knew he had been right. Angel was a part of her life for good now as he was the father of her child. How would Spike have coped with his presence in their lives? He wouldn't have been able to. The moment she had slept with Angel, she had ended their relationship even though she didn't know it at the time. The option of a termination was there of course and if she had done that then neither Angel nor Spike would have had to know. However, she would have known and she couldn't have dealt with that. Besides, there was always the possibility that the fact she slept with Angel could have come out anyway. She thought she was done with being normal when she finally admitted her feelings and hooked up with Spike. Yet, there was still this part of her that craved normal and you don't get more normal than having a family. Spike might think this was about wanting Angel's baby, but it's never been about Angel. Buffy was lucky she had her friends and sister to lean on. She didn't know what she would do without their support. Dawn had given her a lot of her books and a lot of practical advice. Willow was providing her with much needed chocolate and dropping by for girlie nights in with ice cream and movies. Xander had helped build a crib for the baby and decorate the room she was going to make into the nursery. Angel was a little put out when he had found out that Xander was helping her with preparations but graciously accepted it wasn't his house or business. Buffy and Angel had a lot of long talks about their relationship. He was talking about them moving in together somewhere but she wasn't keen. There was a thin line between living together and sleeping together. That confusion was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own this world. I just borrow other people's creations to play with in my dollhouse.**

**This story has really been more popular than I ever could have imagined. Thanks everyone who reviews, alerted, favourited. This is quite a short chapter, just letting you know where Spike it. It is more of a filler chapter before the plot picks up again. **

**Dedicated to the marvellous Ginar369.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Spike's new position in the Watcher's Council was proving to be a challenging one. Some of the Slayers were a little in awe of this so called famous vampire and others badly wanted to beat him. He was moving quickly from city to city. The nomadic existence reminded him of his days with Dru, although it was considerably more boring and less bloody. He moved every couple of weeks. He had been in Miami, San Francisco and New York so far. His next stop was Cleveland and he was going to hook up with Gunn and Faith. He was looking forward to meeting with his friends once more, before he had to leave for South America. Through contact with Rupert, Spike was keeping tabs on the goings on back in the U.K. Dawn was also in touch regularly with him via email. He had been given a laptop by the Council before he left and he was getting used to using it. Two weeks ago, Dawn had told him that Buffy had a little girl. That news was like a knife in the heart. It was his own fault; he just had to ask. More fool him. It was a reminder as to why he had left. The revelation, although expected, was still a punch in the guts and he was glad he wasn't around to witness Peaches playing at Daddy. Spike was still waiting for the news that Angel had moved into his old home. Spike wasn't kidding himself that it was her love for him that was preventing her from making a fresh start with Angel. It was her pride and nothing else. It would happen eventually he figured. Raising a kid on your own would be tough and Peaches was nothing if persistent. She would give in eventually. In the meantime he was trying to move on, but it was difficult. Spike put his whole being into loving someone. There were only two women he had deeply loved in his life time. He thought he loved Cecily once, but he knew now that it was an infatuation compared to the two real loves of his life. He had loved Dru through thick and then, but she had never really loved him in the same way. He thought Buffy was different. Maybe, she did really love him, but in the end Angel had waltzed in with a heartbeat and she had jumped his bones. The pain of the betrayal was still fresh, although the space had helped with the pain. He had gotten past the initial sleepless nights and the binge drinking. He was feeling like himself again.

Spike was waiting in the airport, after stepping off the plane. He was dying for a fag after the flight. He had been sitting next to a woman with a snivelling brat. The child had spent most of the flight whinging about this and that. You would think the Watcher's Council to stoop to giving first class tickets instead of economy. He might bend the Watcher's ear about that. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a clap on the back. He whirled around to see Gunn standing there.

"Hey fangboy." Gunn grinned at him.

"Hullo, Charlie," Spike replied with a smile of his own. "Good to see you."

"You're looking more together than the last time I saw you."

Spike raised a brow. "I reckon getting out of the home country helped." Of course, what he meant was getting away from Buffy.

Gunn clapped him on the back again. "From what you told me, you're better off out of the whole thing, man."

"Yeah- the whole epic love story of Peaches and Buffy has no room for anyone else."

Gunn gave him a pitying look and Spike squirmed. "I don't want to talk about Buffy. Let's just drop my luggage and go have a drink, mate."

"You're the boss," Charlie said. "The car's out front."

Spike and Gunn made their way towards the car. Gunn had offered to let him stay with him, but Spike had declined as the Council were paying for a hotel, and unlike the air travel the hotels were pretty good. Gunn insisted on picking him up at the airport, then dropping him at the hotel with his luggage before having a few bevies in the hotel bar. When they arrived at the car, the vampire loaded his hand luggage and small suitcase in the boot.

"You travel light?" Gunn said.

"Vampire, Charlie." Spike shrugged. "Besides, my laptop has all the files I need and I only need a couple of changes of clothes."

"I'd never had you down for a technology freak. If I remember correctly you used to scream blue murder when it came to using modern technology."

"That's not true. I could always use computers."

"Remember when Angel gave you the cell for the first time?"

Spike laughed. "That was a bloody piece of shit. It wasn't my fault the buggerin' thing didn't work right."

"Yeah, Yeah," Gunn muttered as he started the engine.

"Are you mocking me, boy?"

"What do you think, Blondie?"

It felt good to have somebody to banter with once more. In the places he had been visiting, he'd been a stranger, an interloper. Here he was back among friends.

Once Spike had checked in and dropped his belongings, he had a shower. Gunn was waiting for him downstairs in the lobby when he finally came down.

Gunn handed him a pint. "So, how are you getting on with your new job? Never imagined you would be the one to give into the suits."

"I'm not a suit!" Spike protested.

"Could have fooled me," Gunn said.

Spike snorted. "You're one to talk, Charlie-Boy. Remember back in the bowels of evil at Wolfram and Hart?"

"Well, that was Evil Inc. I had some excuse. You're being suited by the good guys; nobody's ever going take you seriously anymore."

"Unfortunately, that happened a long time ago when the government saw fit to pop a chip in my head. Then I fell in with the damn scoobies and my reputation was shot to hell."

The pair burst into laughter.

Once Spike recovered, he asked, "Is Faith coming?"

Gunn nodded. "She's out patrolling but she said she will meet us later. Now, drink up and let's go to somewhere with a bit more life than this place. It's dead."

Spike was free until the following night, when he had to report to the local Slayer unit. He was free to enjoy himself and he fully intended to do so.

Spike and Gunn found a nice bar, which happened to be showing a football game. They sat across from the big screen and had a good view of the game. By the time Faith caught up with the two men, Gunn was very drunk. Gunn almost toppled over his chair when he heard Faith's voice greet them. Spike chuckled as Gunn righted himself. Faith pulled up a seat and plopped herself down beside them.

Spike put his arm around her. "Hullo, Faith. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Blondie," she said. "I see I have a lot of drinking to do to catch up."

Spike snorted, "Somehow, I don't think Charlie's going to last much longer, pet."

"Probably not," she said with a laugh.

"I'm fine," Gunn protested.

"This round's on me," Spike said. "What's your poison, pet?" he asked Faith.

"Surprise me," she replied, a glint in her eye.

Spike walked over to the bar. The pretty barmaid behind the counter caught his eye. She was petite, dark haired and had a nice smile.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

He winked at her. "I suspect you could get me in a whole load of trouble, sweetheart, but I'll settle for three brandies."

"Trouble? I don't know about that. I could certainly get you those drinks, though."

She flashed him a wide smile before turning around and getting the drinks. She came back with his drinks and showed him the bill.

"Keep the change, pet," he said, pulling out a wad of notes.

"Thanks," she said. "The name's Amy."

He picked up the bill and popped it into his pocket. "Nice to meet you, Amy. I'm Spike."

He wasn't sure if the bint was giving him the come on or just the usual flirting that was expected in a bar like this. Still, it was good to know he had it in him to make an impression on a beautiful woman. He walked back to the table, where Gunn and Faith were sitting side by side now. They looked to be sitting very close together and Spike was suddenly wondering if he was missing something. He put the glasses down on the table.

"You're getting lucky tonight if you want to," Faith said. "That waitress has been watching you since you left the bar."

"She has?" Spike asked.

He turned back to the bar and sure enough she was looking right at him. She blushed before giving him a wave and turning away. He put his hand in his pocket and saw she had written her number on the back of the bill. He grinned. Yeah – he still had it.

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or the characters. I just like to borrow them for a while.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Buffy's life had changed beyond recognition since Alice had been born. She knew it was going to go to change; she wasn't stupid. Still, it was more different than she ever could have imagined. She was now a fully-fledged member of the land of little sleep, smelly diapers and night time feeds. No amount of books or advice could prepare her for the reality of being fully responsible for a little person. She had been able to have a full night's sleep for the first time in a long time. It was a Saturday morning and Angel had kept Alice the previous night. Willow had come over for a girls' night in and the pair had spent the night watching chick flicks and guzzling ice cream. It was ten pm before Buffy roused, feeling refreshed. Buffy lay in her bed, revelling in the silence. She sat up in her bed and stretched. Being a new mother meant she didn't get much sleep and she had no social life to speak of, but she wouldn't trade Alice for anything. She smiled at the thought of her baby girl and picked up her cell phone from the dresser. She dialled Angel's number and leaned back against the headboard listening to the phone ring on the other end.

Angel answered almost immediately. "Hi, Buffy. I suppose you're calling to check up on Alice."

Buffy felt a little embarrassed. It wasn't as if Angel had never taken Alice before, however, it was the first time Alice had been away for the whole night.

Angel must have taken her lack of a response as an admission because he continued, "She's fine. She's just had her bottle."

"Sorry," she mumbled. "It's the first time she's stayed over."

"Don't worry." Buffy could hear the smile in his voice. "It's natural to feel that way."

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I can bring Alice around six," was his response.

"Thanks, Angel. I'll see you later."

Getting off the phone Buffy felt foolish. Of course, Angel would look after Alice. He was proving to be an excellent father and was being a good friend to her too. He bonded with Alice instantly and she could see he was happier than she had ever seen him.

After a quick shower, Buffy made her way down stairs and was delighted to see Willow had been in cleaning mode all morning. She could also smell the fresh smell of newly brewed coffee.

"I heard the shower running," Willow said as Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"What would I do without you?" Buffy plopped down gratefully on one of the chairs at the table.

Willow placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of Buffy, "About that."

Buffy looked up to see a sheepish looking Willow wearing a grimace. "What's going on?"

"I'm thinking about moving back to the States," she announced. "My Mom isn't very well and I want to go visit her."

Buffy felt a pang of sympathy for her friend; she knew what it was like to have an ill mother. "I'm sorry to hear that. How come you never said?"

"I only found out over the weekend and you've enough to deal with."

Buffy patted her shoulder. "I'm always here for you no matter what."

"I know, Buff."

"How long are you going for?"

"I don't know." The red head bit her lip. "Sarah is coming with me. Actually we're thinking of moving back for good. I miss it, you know."

Buffy couldn't help the slack jawed expression before recovering quickly. "Of course, I completely understand, Will."

"Will you be alright?"

"Of course I will. You've taken time out of your life for long enough. It's Willow time now. Besides, if you do move back, Alice and I will have somewhere to go on vacation."

Willow smiled gratefully. "We've got the flights booked for Friday."

"So soon?" Buffy threw her arms around her best friend. "I'm going to miss you. You better Skype me every day!"

Willow returned the embrace with a sniffle. Both women pulled away and smiled at one another.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Buffy?" the redhead asked again.

Buffy managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. I've got Dawn to help and Angel's being great."

Willow shook her head, "I'm not talking about you coping with Alice. You're a great Mom."

Willow's words made Buffy's face warm. "What are you talking about then?"

Willow's forehead creased into a frown. "I'm worried about you, Buffy. You're still hung up on Spike."

Buffy shook her head. "I just wish we could have worked things out." She paused a moment. "I really messed up, huh?."

Willow patted her arm gently and looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Buffy could see she was struggling with something. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this," Willow began, "but maybe it's what you need to move on.."

Buffy wasn't sure if she wanted to know, however her curiosity got the better of her. "Just tell me already."

Willow continued, "I was talking with Faith and she told me Spike was out on the razz with some hottie. Her words not mine."

Buffy could hear the blood rushing inside her. She was aware Willow was watching her for a reaction. When there was no response, she suggested gently, "Maybe it's time you move on too?"

Buffy gulped, feeling like her heart was being ripped from her chest. It hurt to hear Spike was moving on. She found herself wondering if he was seeing somebody or if he was just out dating. Spike had never been good at being single except for that time before she finally put him out his misery and they got together. It seemed so far away now.

"Buffy?" Willow's voice brought her back to reality. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you? Oh gosh, Buffy I'm sorry.. I'm a bad, bad friend.."

Buffy held her hand up to stop Willow's ramble. "It's ok, Will." Her eyes were stinging but she wasn't going to cry and she pulled herself together. "I'm fine. It's just a shock. I knew it was going to happen someday."

In truth, she had been stealing herself for this since he had left. He could hardly be expected to keep celibate until she was ready for him not to be. She hoped he was happy even if she wasn't; she broke his heart after all. Willow looked as glum as she felt and Buffy realised that her friend was still feeling guilty about dropping the bombshell on her.

Buffy put on her best Slayer voice. "Willow, stop feeling so guilty! It was only a matter of time."

Willow took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Buffy blinked back the tears once more. She was determined to be ok with this; she had no right to be hurt when she had been the one that had destroyed their relationship. She had accepted it wouldn't be possible for them to get back together, but she didn't stop loving him overnight. Maybe if she told herself enough she was over him, she would wake up one morning and it would finally be true? Willow's expression was nearly enough to make bawl her eyes out. Instead she blinked back the tears, even though she wanted nothing better than to throw herself into Willow's arms and howl in misery. Just when she thought she was about to do just that, Buffy was saved from Willow's sympathetic gaze by the ringing of the doorbell. She went to the door and there was a delivery man standing on the other side with a hug, bunch of flowers.

"Delivery for Ms Buffy Summers," said the man.

"I'm Buffy."

He held out a pad and a pen for her sign her name and after she did so he handed her the flowers.

"Thanks," she said to the man's back as he walked to his van. She came inside admiring the flowers as she did. There were white roses and lilies, and she buried her nose in the flowers inhaling the sweet scent.

She heard Willow gasp. "Who are they from?"

Buffy took a look at the note. It was simply signed "Sorry, love Dad." Buffy didn't want to feel guilty for speaking her mind to her Dad. She knew he deserved the telling off even if it was a little harsh. She had been expecting him to phone her, but there had been no sign of him trying to communicate with her. She had figured that maybe he didn't care enough to try after all despite his words. Maybe he did care after all? However, she wasn't about to cave right away though. She was going to let him stew for a bit in his guilt.

Angel arrived at six on the dot, as punctual as ever. Alice was wide awake and was delighted to see her mother. Buffy took her into her arms and kissed her on the forehead. Angel stood in the living room with a fond smile on his face.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. I've just eaten."

Buffy sat down on the couch and bid Angel to do the same. He sat down on one of the armchairs, looking distinctly uncomfortable. She knew from Angel's sense of décor, he preferred hard, straight backed chairs.

"How was she?" Buffy asked.

"She was as good as gold," he replied with a smile.

"How is work going?"

"I'm being kept busy. I had to hire a secretary."

She raised a brow. "Any interesting cases?"

Angel sighed. "To be honest, they're all the same, women checking on their husbands."

Buffy fought back a smile. "You miss the old days, don't you?"

"Yeah – I do." He smiled. "How are you coping without slaying?"

"It sucks I don't get a chance to use my quips," she joked. "Although, it won't be long before I'm back on patrol. Alice means the world to me, but slaying is part of who I am, and to stop would be like losing a part of myself."

She noticed a hint of disapproval in his features, a crease in his forehead. "Things are different now though," Angel pointed out.

"I know that," Buffy said. "Of course, she comes first."

Buffy decided she better change the subject, because she got the impression that Angel would like nothing better than for the pair of them to live a quiet, normal life in the suburbs. He hadn't mentioned moving in or giving their relationship a go in a while; however, she was certain that he hadn't given up on the idea.

The following day, Dawn came to visit. Dawn was sitting in the armchair doting over Alice, while Buffy was bustling about the living room trying to restore order to the chaos.

"How did you do this, Dawn?" Buffy picked up dirty mugs and plates piling them on a tray placed the coffee table. "I don't have the time to clean, whereas I remember your house being as clean as a hospital when I visited after Jamie was born."

Dawn scoffed. "I was a mess, Buffy, but I had Michael to help me out. As soon as he came in the door in the evening, I'd put Jamie in his arms and start cleaning the house frantically."

The admission made Buffy feel a little better. She picked up the tray and went into the kitchen. With the dirty plates and mugs in the dishwasher, she decided she might make an attempt at the laundry. She fetched the laundry basket and took it into the living room. Dawn was standing when she walked into the room.

"I put Alice down in her cot. She's sleeping." She put her arm around her frazzled sister. "Let me help."

Buffy smiled gratefully, knowing between them the job would be done so much faster.

Once all the cleaning had been done, the two sisters were relieved to see Alice was still sleeping and they went into the kitchen for something to drink. Buffy made some cocoa for herself and some coffee for Dawn. She didn't know what she would have done without Dawn. Every time she worried about Alice's little sniffles or crying bouts, she found herself ringing her sister. She wondered once again how Dawn managed to cope when she had become pregnant and who she had to go to for advice.

"Have you heard from Dad at all?" Dawn asked.

"Funny you should say that." Buffy narrowed her eyes. "I got a big bunch of flowers from him yesterday. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Dawn's mouth opened and shut just as quick. She just shook her head in response. Buffy could tell by her face that she was just as surprised.

"Ok, I believe you." Buffy sighed. "He took his time apologising."

"I told him he needed to give you some time to cool down and settle in with Alice, so that may have been partly my fault."

"Well – gee you could have told me."

"Sorry, Buffy. But any time his name was mentioned you would go the colour purple."

Buffy whacked her sister in the arm.

"Ouch," Dawn whined.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Did you call him?" Dawn rubbed her arm,

"Not yet." Buffy gave her a sheepish grin. "Was I a little hard on him?"

"Probably not given what you told me. Dad can be such a jerk. But you will call him, right?"

"I will call him later," Buffy promised.

She could hardly refuse her father a second chance when she so desperately craved one herself. She would be a hypocrite.

Later that day, Buffy picked up the phone and made a call to her father. She asked Dawn for his cell number as she really didn't want to speak with whatever floozy he was hooking up with this month.

"Hello, this is Hank."

"Hi, Dad," Buffy mumbled.

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Buffy, sweetheart, how are you?"

"Tired," she answered. "I got your flowers."

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "I know I've been a lousy dad for you girls."

Buffy sighed. "You really have. Not turning up for Mom's funeral really was the shitty icing on the shitty cake." She tried to keep her voice level. She knew he was making an effort and she was willing to do the same and make a fresh start.

"Oh sweetheart, I really want to make it up to you."

"I don't think you can, Dad." She paused for a moment trying to put her thoughts into words. "I want you to be in Alice's life and that's the only reason I'm willing to give you a second chance. But if you ever put Alice through anything like you put me through, then you'll never see her."

There was a brief silence before Hank spoke again, "I guess I deserve that. You won't regret it."

"You better not," Buffy warned him.

"I'd like to see her," he said. "And you of course."

"I'd like that too," she said.

And she meant it. She wasn't holding her breath that he was suddenly a reformed character but it was a new start for them both.

To be continued….

Author's note: As always please review if you can.


	20. Chapter 20

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this verse. I just like to play in it.**

_**This one's a little short, but hopefully moves along the character development and plot.**_

_**A very special thank you all that take the time to read this story and especially to those who review.**_

**Chapter Twenty**

Spike stepped off the plane onto the tarmac. It felt bloody good to be out in the open again after sitting in the aircraft for a few hours. Nevertheless, he was a lot more rested than normal after a trans-Atlantic flight. He had to hand it to Giles; For once the tight bugger had coughed up for a first class ticket. The vampire felt very relaxed for once. He had to wonder if the man had an ulterior motive. It felt strange to be going back to Blighty again. It had been a couple of months since he had left, but Rupert had insisted he wanted him to deliver his reports in person. It was also a good excuse to catch up with the Bit and her hyperactive brood. He knew there was a chance he would bump into Buffy, yet he hoped he would avoid it. They had parted in the end on good terms, although it didn't mean he was ready to see her living her new life with her and Angel's kid. He never stayed in one place long enough to develop any attachments. However, he had moved beyond pining over her and was enjoying the company of other women. Being newly single did have its perks.

It was with the self-satisfied smirk on his face that he spotted a familiar face as he entered the arrivals area of the airport. Spike was surprised to see Giles waiting for him at the barrier. He had planned on going straight to see the Watcher after he'd arrived, wanting to get the business portion of the trip out of the way before the pleasure. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hullo, Rupert," he asked with a cocked brow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Welcome back, Spike," Giles said. "I've got a lot to talk to you about."

Spike shook his head in mock sorrow. "I'm not quite sure I like the sound of that, old man."

"I, on the other hand, am quite sure you will. And don't call me that. You are much older than I am after all."

Spike smirked. "I age much better than you have to confess."

"Quite." Giles shook his head. "Come on. Let's go."

Spike swung his sports bag onto his shoulder, "Lead the way."

When they got out of the terminal, Spike took out a cigarette as soon as they were clear of the no smoking area. Igniting it with his lighter, he put it to his mouth and exhaled.

"Been dying for a fag since I got on that rust bucket," Spike said.

Giles snorted. "I'd hardly call that a rust bucket. It's a Boeing 747."

"I have to say that I did enjoy the first class treatment," Spike admitted. "Win the Lottery did you, Rupes?"

Giles stopped in his tracks. "First class?" he asked with a frown. "I didn't book the tickets." His lips thinned. "I have a bone to pick with Andrew."

"I should have known." Spike chuckled. "Well, I appreciated the leg room."

"You're short, you don't need a lot of legroom," Giles said drily.

Spike rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. "I want to know more about this so called plan of yours."

"I imagine you're feeling a little restless and could do with something… ah a little more challenging."

Spike raised an enquiring brow. "Well, as much as I enjoy playing with baby slayers, I could do with a good fight."

"I surmised as much."

"Well, are you going to fill me in?"

"I want you to go to Moscow. I need some more of our more experienced fighters there. The most senior Slayer there is Vi and there's an old associate of yours that is terrorizing Moscow."

"Care to enlighten a bloke?"

"Dracula," Giles spat, "and he has been spreading rumours of how he and you were blood buddies back in the day. Last time he came to Sunnydale, he did prove quite a challenge. I think the girls could do with a bit of help considering his penchant for beguiling and seducing."

Spike rubbed his hands in glee. "Old Vlad and I didn't part on the best of terms, truth be told. In fact, I think I would rather relish handing him his arse on a plate. He still owes me money you know."

"We'll go through the finer detail back at the flat," Giles added.

Spike clapped him on the back. "I hope you stocked up on some good brandy."

Spike and Giles sat in the living room as they went through what information they had on Dracula and his minions. It had been years since Spike faced up to the wanker and he was looking forward to the chance of beating him.

"Parlour tricks, Rupes. If it came down to fists and fangs, he wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"You have to be prepared for the magicks anyway," Giles said. "I will give you some charms and some spells to give the girls."

"Not that I'm complaining but why are you sending me?"

"Faith's got her work cut out for her in Cleveland at the moment and Buffy's occupied with other things. I need someone who has a lot of experience."

Spike guessed that Giles was hoping Buffy might give up on slaying now she had a kid. Unfortunately, Spike knew it didn't work that way.

"Buffy will want to be back on the front line eventually," Spike pointed out. "She's a Slayer and as much as she'd love her little kid, the slaying is part of her now. She needs it, craves it. I know Slayers and I know Buffy. She thinks she wants normal, but she'll never be normal. You can't keep her back forever, Rupert."

"That may be very well, but I'm not going to encourage her to either."

Spike nodded appreciating the man's sentiments. The two men lapsed into silence before Giles broke it. "You still have feelings for her?"

Spike squirmed under the man's calculating stare. "That's none of your business."

"I suppose it's not," the man admitted, "but Buffy's not been happy since you two broke up at all."

Spike took out another cigarette and lit it. He had an idea where Rupert was going with this. He knew Rupert had never been his biggest fan in the past and even though the two had formed a good working relationship recently, he would have thought that a normal relationship with a human would still be what he wanted for her.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and continued, "I'm worried about her. Is there any way you think you could work things out? "

Spike shook his head. "Who are you? What have you done with the Watcher? Buffy and I are over."

"Running away doesn't solve all problems," Giles said softly.

Spike shook his head. "As far as I remember you were happy enough to facilitate my running away. Still are."

Giles sighed and walked over the drinks cabinet. "Maybe it's time for that brandy."

"Make it a double," Spike said to the man's back.

Giles brought him a glass of the amber liquid. "Spike, you needed space and sometimes you can use space to examine your feelings. Obviously you just buried everything rather than deal with it. Brooding, I'd wager."

"Shut up, Dr Phil. I've never been one for falling out of love easily and I haven't been brooding. That's Peaches' gig."

Spike took a large gulp from his glass. "Cheers, mate."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Why on earth do you call him that?"

Spike smirked. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

"I would actually," Giles said.

Spike laughed and swallowed the rest of the brandy in one gulp. As he looked at Giles, he was struck by the change in their relationship.

Giles noticed the stare and shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Spike asked.

"Me being kind to you," Giles scoffed. "I think you could probably count on one hand the amount of times I've been kind to you."

Spike shook his head. "I appreciate it is all."

"Another drink?"

Spike held out his glass.

An hour later Spike was leaving Giles' apartment when he almost bumped right into Buffy.

"Spike!" Her eyes lit up. "It's good to see you."

Spike knew he was still fucked. He was filled with warmth at the sight of her and the sincerity in her smile. Bloody hell. She looked gorgeous. She had cut her hair a couple of inches and it was a darker shade of blonde.

"You look good, Buffy," he managed. _What the bloody hell was the Watcher going on about? Buffy seemed perfectly happy to him._

His eyes turned to the buggy she was pushing and despite himself he looked inside, preparing himself for the inevitable knife in the chest at the proof of Buffy and Angel's indiscretion.

The little girl inside smiled up at him. She was the most adorable child he had ever seen. She had her mother's eyes, a full mouth and a headful of dark hair.

A smile tugged at his lips. "She's a pretty little mite."

He fixed his gaze back to Buffy, who was smiling.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

Taken aback, Spike stepped back from the buggy. "What? No!"

She put her hand to her mouth in horror. "Sorry. That was inappropriate. It's just you were looking at her and I..."

Spike squirmed feeling the need to explain. He shook his head. "That's not it. I mean I'd probably drop her or break her or somethin'."

Buffy bit her lip . "How are..uh things? You"

He raised a brow. "Been busy. The job keeps me moving around a lot." This was bloody awkward. Next she'd be asking him about the weather.

She nodded. "Well, I better get inside and see Giles."

"Best not stay out too long in this wind with the kiddie."

He felt the tension leave his body as he saw the door close behind her and he leaned against the wall. Seeing Buffy again was a reminder of the pain she put him through. Every time he thought he was over her, he would be reverted back to square one; Love was a bitch.

Spike knocked on the door of Dawn's house. The door swung open and he was attacked by two small bodies. Spike chuckled at the warm welcome. It was nice to be home. Sarah and Timmy could always cheer him up.

"Did you bring us presents?" the smaller and bolder of the two asked.

"Knew there was something I forgot," Spike joked.

The two little faces fell.

"Only joking. As if I would forget you little brats."

They cheered.

"Let me in the door now. I want to speak to your mum."

Dawn must have heard his voice as she came rushing from the kitchen giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Missed you," she said as she pulled away.

"The little ones are up late," he commented.

"Told them that they could stay up until you came and then they have to go to bed." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Figured they might sleep in tomorrow if they're exhausted."

Spike chuckled looking down at the two expectant faces.

"Let Spike come on in. He can't stand here for the night and if you're good he can tell you about his adventures tomorrow."

"Adventures my arse," he muttered. "It's been right boring, truth be told. I'm turning into a mini Giles and that's a scary thought."

Dawn shook her head. "As if that could ever happen."

"You're much too cool, Spike," little Timmy put in.

"Thanks, mate." Spike ruffled his hair. "Appreciate the vote of confidence."

"Now, you've seen him." Dawn pointed at the stairs. "Off to bed."

Spike watched fondly as the Bit followed the kids up the stairs. This was proving to be a good trip if he ignored the fact that he had the journey coming from Giles apartment to here thinking about a certain blonde. Giles proposition was a good one. The promise of a good fight again had his blood singing. He was in danger of going soft if he didn't get into a good scrap soon. He enjoyed the odd patrol here and there on his travels but he mainly had to leave the violence to the baby slayers. Knowing this old vampire like he did, he knew this was going to be bloody fun. _Watch out Moscow, William the Bloody is coming back._

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS. The only thing I own is the plot of this story as inadequate as it is. You might recognise a quote from Lovers Walk there towards the end as well.**

**Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews and feedback. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Buffy stopped just inside the door of the apartment block and listened to Spike's footsteps as he walked away and she let out a deep sigh of relief. Her muscles relaxed and she leaned against the door. _Idiot._ Buffy was mortified about asking Spike if he wanted to hold her baby. No wonder he was wigged. She felt like kicking herself for being so tactless; Alice was her and Angel's child. He must think she was a heartless bitch. Well, even more of a heartless bitch then he had thought before. With a jolt of realization, it occurred to her she had been unable to read what was going on in those blue eyes of his. He always wore his heart on his face, but this time she couldn't decipher anything. His emotions were tightly controlled, his face inscrutable. He was like a stranger now. Spike looked good and he seemed at ease with himself and showed no anger or coldness towards her. Perhaps it would have been easier if he had; It would mean he still cared. She knew she was being selfish but she missed him. She tried to shake the feeling. She wanted him to be happy, she really did. _Stop being such a self-indulgent bitch, _she told herself_. It's good that he's happy. He deserves it after all the shit I put him through._ And it wasn't as if she was terribly unhappy either. She kept herself busy with little time to be lonely; being a new mom was exhausting and she had little time to bemoan the lack of her social life. Willow had left for the States and that was a punch in the gut, but she had Xander, Dawn and Giles of course. A cry from Alice brought her out of her musings, and she handed Alice the pacifier. There was no point in staying standing here. She might as well go inside. She pressed the button for Giles apartment and waited for Giles' response.

"Spike?" came Giles' voice, fuzzy through the intercom.

"No, it's me," she replied as he opened the door. "And Alice."

"Come on up."

Buffy walked to the elevator and pushed in the buggy. Alice seemed happy now she had something to suck on. Giles was on the third floor and he was waiting at the door when she got out of the elevator.

Giles smiled at her. "What brings you here this hour?"

"Alice is teething and she wouldn't settle." Buffy reached into the pram and took the baby into her arms. "I was just passing by."

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. "I was just about to make some tea."

"Yes, please," she said.

She followed him into the kitchen, Alice gurgling on her shoulder.

"I bumped into Spike," Buffy blurted out.

"Oh?" His eyebrows knitted into a frown. "How are you?" he asked softly, concern evident in his expression.

"Peachy with a side of keen," she lied.

"Oh Buffy," he said, shaking his head. "You don't have to lie to me. I hope you know that."

Buffy sighed, "It's okay. I mean - I'm not still fixated on the idea that we can be saved. I know it's over."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," he said gently.

"It does." Hating herself for the self-pity, she forced a smile. "But I'm ok. I've got my little girl and my friends. And I'm thankful for that."

She wondered if she was being a bad mother, worrying about her personal life and aching for a relationship that had been doomed as soon as she had become pregnant. It wasn't that she would have wished Alice away for a moment, although sometimes she wondered how things could have been different. The guilt rose up and she felt sick to the stomach.

"Being lonely doesn't mean you love her any less," Giles said, as if he read her mind.

She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks. You always know the right thing to say."

Giles handed her a cup of tea and gestured for her to sit at the table. Buffy took a grateful sip from her cup. She had turned into a bit of tea addict since moving to the UK.

"Have you any news?" he asked, sitting down opposite her.

"My Dad's coming to visit tomorrow," Buffy said.

Giles' expression clouded. "I'm not sure he deserves your forgiveness." He reached across the table and patted her hand. "He's lucky."

"I think that everyone deserves a second chance," she replied.

"You're a more forgiving person than I."

Buffy shook her head. "No – You're a much better person than me. I do the right thing when it comes to being the hero and being the Slayer. In my personal life I'm always doing the wrong thing."

"Everyone makes mistakes. The most important thing is that you learn from them."

"Oh Giles." She got up from her seat, put Alice back in the buggy and threw her arms around Giles. "You've been more of a father to me than my real dad ever was."

"And you're the daughter I never had."

The jacket was itchy on her skin as she squeezed him tighter. A wince from Giles let her know she needed to loosen her grip. "Sorry," she murmured into his chest.

"I'm used to you abusing me," he joked. "Remember the days of sparring in the library in Sunnydale?"

The pair started to laugh, Alice watching them curiously from the buggy.

The following morning Buffy was trying to clean the house while Alice was having a nap. She wanted the house to be spick and span for when her father called later. He was coming for lunch, then that evening he was going to take her and Dawn out for a meal, while Michael minded the kids. Despite herself Buffy was looking forward to it. They had several conversations over the phone and this would be the first time they would be face to face since her emotional meltdown after Alice's birth. She knew she should still be angry but he was her father after all and all she had ever wanted from him was love and affection. Back in Los Angeles as a child she had been Daddy's little girl and he doted on her right up to her early teens. Around about the time she became the Slayer was when everything changed. Things were particularly difficult with her parents accusing her of acting out and the revelation that her father was having an affair with a temp in his office. It was amazing how much the world could shift beneath you in such a short space of time and everything you hold dear ripped from you. He'd had an affair when she was younger but she had never known. It wasn't until his visits stopped completely that her mother told her that. Her mother had never wanted to cause any rift between her daughters and their father. This was why she was so determined to make sure her own daughter would never know the pain she had felt. Her father had walked out of her life with the promise of frequent visits. These had become few and far between as he got wrapped up in his new life, and eventually stopped completely. The most hurtful thing had been his absence after her mother died. He hadn't even come to the funeral. A tear ran down her cheek at the memory. She took a deep breath composing herself. She had gotten these resentments out of her system and called him on his failings. This was supposed to be a fresh start and she desperately wanted to believe that their relationship could be mended, but she was terrified she was in for more heartache.

The front door bell rang two hours later and Buffy rushed to the front door. Hank Summers was holding a bouquet of flowers and a gift bag.

"Hi, Buffy." He handed her the flowers and the gift bag.

She took both from him and buried her nose in the flowers. "Thanks, Dad. You really shouldn't have." She took a deep sniff and smiled at him. "Come in, Dad."

They walked into the living room together.

"Where's my granddaughter?" he asked.

"She's just over there," Buffy said gesturing to the playpen in the corner of the living room.

His eyes lit up at the sight of Alice, wearing her most adorable little pink dress.

"She's so beautiful, Buffy."

Buffy swelled with maternal pride.

"Can I pick her up?" he asked.

"Of course." Buffy smiled. "Do you want a coffee or something before we have lunch?"

"That would be lovely, thanks." He picked up his granddaughter, who was delighted to be picked up. Alice reached for his nose and gurgled.

"She likes you," Buffy said. "And she doesn't always like strangers."

"She's knows we're family." He paused for a moment, and looked at his daughter fearfully. "We are family, aren't we?"

Buffy knew he was afraid he had overstepped the mark. She nodded. "Of course, we are."

Her heart felt lighter and she was hopeful they could make a go of having a good relationship again.

"I better go and get that coffee now," she said making her way to the kitchen.

"Buffy!"

She stopped and turned around.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy, for everything."

"I know, Dad."

Dinner that night was really nice, Buffy reflected on the way home in the cab she shared with her sister. During the evening Buffy and Dawn had a long conversation with their Dad about the things that had happened in their lives since he had split with Joyce. Since Dawn and Hank had reconciled years earlier, he really only wanted to know more about his eldest daughter's life. Her father was trying really hard to reconcile and despite any lingering resentments Buffy was doing her best to repair their relationship too. Having dinner with her father and sister for the first time in years was bittersweet; it reminded her of the last time they had eaten together back when Joyce would have been alive. Her mother would have been so happy to see Hank making the effort even if it was years too late and she would have been proud to see what an amazing woman her youngest had turned out to be. She would have doted on the grandkids too. Buffy smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Dawn asked.

"I'm thinking about Mom," Buffy replied.

"I still miss her," Dawn said.

"Me too." Buffy reached over and squeezed her hand.

The taxi pulled in outside Dawn's house and the two women got out of the taxi after handing him the cash. Buffy had insisted on paying considering Michael was looking after Alice for the night. Dawn had offered to hold on to Alice for the night, but Angel was calling over early the next morning to take her for the day and it would be easier to just take Alice home. The two women walked in arm in arm walking into the house.

Michael was waiting for them in the living room. "Did you have a nice night?"

"I had a really good time," Buffy said. "We should do more things as a family."

"You should get out more," Dawn said. "Let me take Alice sometimes so you could go out or have a night in to yourself."

"There's no need, Dawn. It's not as if I have much of a social life."

Dawn sighed. "That's exactly what I mean. You need to get back out there. Let some man get a piece of Buffy. You're gorgeous. Just because you're a Mom doesn't mean you have to be a nun."

Her sister might have a point but Alice had to be her priority now.

Buffy opened her mouth to protest again but Dawn interrupted her. "I worry about you, Buffy."

Buffy knew her little sister meant well and she knew that Summers' look of determination. "Ok, I promise to try and get out more."

"Good." Dawn smiled. "Remember what Anya said once about the best way to get over someone?"

"Get under someone else," they both said in unison. Buffy had to laugh. Anya, in her blunt way, had a wisdom all of her own. Sex was always something that meant something to Buffy. She wasn't about to jump into bed with just anybody, however a date or two would nice. She was single Buffy and it was strange being single for the first time in six years. When she was pregnant with Alice, she had been occupied with the idea of maybe getting Spike back and dating was the last thing on her mind. Spike was dating, maybe she should too.

The following morning the front doorbell rang at ten am. Angel was punctual as usual; he wasn't due for another half hour.

Buffy picked up Alice. "Somebody's eager to see you, honey."

She opened the door and let him in. "You're early. Alice isn't ready yet."

Alice held out her hands for Angel to take her. She really was Daddy's little girl.

Angel took her and rubbed his nose against hers. Alice gurgled in response.

"Would you like a coffee?" Buffy asked.

"That would be nice." He followed her into the kitchen. "Sorry for being so early."

Buffy busied herself making the drinks while Angel picked up Alice and started fussing over her. She better be careful or Alice could end up being spoiled rotten.

"How are you?"

"I was out last night with Dawn and my Dad."

Angel wrinkled his forehead. "How was that?"

"It was nice. It reminded me of how things used to be."

"I'm glad."

Buffy put a cup of coffee in the table for Angel. "It was good to get out. I've turned into boring Buffy. All work and no play."

"You should get out more," Angel said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You sound like Dawn. It's not as if I've got dates lined up along the block. I'm not a teenager anymore; I've got Alice to think of."

Angel paused. "Let me take you to dinner."

"Like a date?" she asked with a frown.

"No," he said a little too quickly. "We're friends. Right?"

She nodded but Spike's words from many years ago played in her mind_. __You're __**not**__ friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. _

"And friends can go to dinner," Angel continued.

"I'm not sure," she said, "I don't want there to be any blurring of the lines."

Angel sighed. "Don't be so melodramatic."

She nodded. "Just friendly things like talking," she emphasised. "Eating food together in the same place and with no alcohol."

Angel's lip started to twitch.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I can't-" Angel managed between the chuckles that escaped.

"Stop!"

Buffy found her own lips beginning to upturn despite herself and soon the pair of them were laughing heartily.

To be continued….

End note: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing._  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this verse. Only the characters you don't recognise are mine.**

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I needed to deal with the issues that emerged from chapter twenty and set the scene for the next part. I have a good lot of the next chapter done already and I'm hoping I will be finished that soon.**

**Chapter 22**

Spike was treasuring the brief silence with a cup of proper tea, his feet propped on the coffee table and Coronation Street on the telly. Meanwhile school and work beckoned for Dawn and her family and as much as the vampire was enjoying his visit, sometimes the brood could be a little bit overwhelming, and he was grateful for the time to himself. He had been back almost a week now and as with all good things passed far too quickly. He looked around the living room at the pictures on the mantelpiece. The one of the Dawn and Michael on their wedding day caught his eye and he smiled. Dawn had a good bloke in Michael. In truth Spike hadn't been too sure what to make of him when he had first met him. In fact Spike had tried to scare him off, although Michael had stood his ground and that's when the vampire decided maybe this bloke was a keeper. He doted on those kids and they always followed him around like the rats followed the Pied Piper of Hamlin. The vampire knew he never would have a family of his own and as a result spoiled the kids rotten. Spike was going to miss them when he had leave for Moscow tomorrow. The previous night Spike had offered to look after the rugrats for a few hours so that Dawn and Michael could get out for an evening. He didn't know how Dawn and Michael could do it. He was exhausted after a few hours of kid sitting and he had a vampire constitution. To top it off since Spike had bumped in Buffy he found it difficult to sleep. He thought he had been coping very well with the break up and he was getting over her. However, one look in her eyes and he was a goner once again. _Fuck!_ Once his tea was finished he went to heat a mug of blood in the microwave. When he heard the buzz of the microwave to signify the blood was ready he took the mug and went back into the sitting room. He missed Passions, although there was plenty of other rubbish TV programmes to entertain him. He flicked through the channels, as Coronation Street was over, until he came across The Jeremy Kyle Show. He chuckled at the name of the programme – Stop trying to steal my bloke, you slut. Spike chuckled. _Some people would do anything to get their five minutes of fame._

The sound of the doorbell rang out. He knew it was either a sales person or someone who calling to see him as the family would be always be out during the day on week days. He opened the door a fraction, careful to avoid any direct sunlight, and was surprised to see Giles at the door.

"Watcher?" Spike moved out of the way and let the man inside.

Giles joined him inside and closed the door behind him. "Good afternoon, Spike. I'm glad I didn't wake you."

"What do you want, Rupert?"

The Watcher was carrying a small file under his arm. "I brought some more paperwork and your plane ticket. Did you manage to read through what I had left you?"

Spike nodded, "I had a look at it. Nothing new there."

"Good," said the Watcher.

The two men made their way into the kitchen and they sat down by the table. Giles handed Spike the file and vampire gave a quick glance to the contents – copies of emailed reports sent by the Slayers to the Council. He could feel the man watching him and he put down the file and turned his attention back to his guest. Giles dug around in his pockets and handed Spike an envelope with the ticket inside.

Spike looked directly at Giles trying to read him. "I thought I would just pick these up at the airport tomorrow night. Have you an ulterior motive for calling?"

Giles let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sending you an assistant."

"What? Who?"

"Uh - Andrew."

"The boy? Why would you sending **him**? Are you trying to punish me for something? Last thing I need is to be looking after that little idiot."

Giles rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd be pleased," he said sardonically. He tempered his tone and continued," I know Andrew can be a little overzealous but he had been a lot of research on Dracula in the Watcher diaries and interviewing people who have met him. I think he can be of help to you."

Since when was the boy interested in Dracula, he had always been interested in Spike's history than any other vampire. Well if Andrew had transferred his hero worship to another vampire, then Spiek wasn't going to complain. Not at all. What he didn't understand was why Giles thought he would know things Spike would about the pillock.

"I **know** about Dracula," Spike insisted churlishly. Shaking his head disbelievingly he continued, "Great. I get to babysit Andrew."

"Now that your sulk is out of the way, let's get back to business."

"I'm not sulking," Spike retorted.

"Of course you're not."

Spike leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head. "Not a lot to note other than Dracula being up to his usual tricks."

The man nodded. "He has managed to get close to one of the younger Slayers, but I think her experience with being seduced by him may have taught them all a valuable lesson."

"I hope so. Did he manage to get a bite from her?"

"Yes – several. He used his modus operandi before he almost drained her when he got tired of her or set his sights on someone new."

"Vi the head Slayer there?" Spike asked.

"She is. You'd barely recognise her from the girl she was back at Sunnydale."

"We all changed a lot since then." Spike sighed. "Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow, "because it's suspicious you coming around during the middle of the day when I can't escape."

Giles removed his glasses and pinched his nose. Spike had a feeling he wasn't going to like what the man was going to say.

The vampire's lips thinned. "Out with it." He suspected this had something to do with a certain blonde.

"I was speaking with Buffy-" Giles began.

Spike rolled his eyes, "I knew it!" He slammed his hand down on the table.

"Just hear me out," the man pleaded.

Spike didn't reply, settling instead for sending a withering glare in the Watcher's direction.

Giles must have taken his silence as a license to continue. "I'm sorry but I must ask. Are you sure you want to close the door for good on your relationship?"

Spike sighed deeply. "I thought we went through this the other day, Rupes. 'Sides, it's none of your business."

"I know," Giles said. "I'm concerned about both of you."

"I'm fine," Spike said briskly. "Or at least I was until I came back here. I have feelings for her, not sure if you can call it love anymore though." He paused for a moment. "The problem is I don't trust her. If she had been with anybody else then maybe I would give it a go. The fact that it was Peaches shows I was never more than a consolation prize."

"If that's the case, then why is she still not with him?" Giles pointed out.

"Because the stupid bint doesn't want to admit to herself that she was stringing me along for years," Spike snarled, his fists balled. "Doesn't matter whether I'm over her or not. I don't want her back."

"Maybe I should leave," Giles suggested, sensing he had over stepped his mark.

"I think that might be a good idea," Spike said. _Couldn't the man have left well enough alone?_

He glared at Giles and watched him leave, unable to relax until he had the slam of the front door. Needing a stiff drink he made for the whiskey in the drinks cabinet. Getting plastered sounded like plan but not a wise one. He didn't want Dawn to throw him out for being drunk in front of the bits. He poured himself a glass and drunk it down in one gulp. What was he doing letting Buffy screw up his life again? He needed to move on and make it permanent this time. He wondered not for the first time if he was subconsciously holding onto her? No – that couldn't be true. He was just having a relapse - happened all the time with addicts. He had gotten rid of most things but there were a few he kept. He took out a dog eared photograph from his wallet. It was a picture of the Summers' sisters that he had for years. If every time he took six steps forward, he took ten steps back, how would he ever succeed in moving on? He needed to do something.

* * *

Later that night Spike, Dawn and Michael sat in the living room, exchanging the events of the day.

Dawn sat in the middle, Spike and Michael at either side.

"I'm going to miss you, Spike," she said with a pout. "Do you really have to leave?"

Spike smirked. "It's probably best I leave before Michael has to throw me out. I'm actually looking forward to seeing Dracula again and handing him his arse on a plate."

"I remember when he came to Sunnydale," Dawn said. "There's something kind of mysterious and sexy about him."

The two men shared an incredulous look.

"Pet, I thought you were smarter than that vampire loving lot. Been readin' Twilight?"

"Hey!" Dawn punched Spike on the arm and elbowed a sniggering Michael. "Assholes."

"You know that bastard still owes me money," Spike whinged.

"Make sure you get the money before you dust him," Michael dead panned.

"Yeah and I'll be sure to get him to include interest." Spike had a sudden craving for a cigarette and grabbed his fags and lighter from his jeans. "I'm heading out back for a smoke," he said, getting to his feet.

"I'll come with," Dawn said.

As he walked from the room, Spike caught the look she gave her husband and he wondered what it was that Dawn wanted. It looked as if she was telling Michael they needed some time alone. The two walked through the kitchen and out the back door. The pair sat down on the doorstep and Spike leaned back against the wall. He lit the cigarette and put it to his mouth, greedily inhaling the nicotine. There was a huffing noise from the woman at his side.

He turned to look at Dawn and she had her arms across her chest. "Smoking is such an unhealthy habit."

"Doesn't much matter for me, luv. I'm already dead."

"It makes you smell bad," she pointed out, a wicked smile on her face.

Sometimes, he could forget that she was a grown woman and mother to two children. It was just the sort of snarky comment she would have made way back when.

"You're a cheeky bint."

Her grin was unrepentant. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the only sound being Dawn scuffing the ground with her sneaker.

"Do you ever think you'll move back here?" Dawn asked.

Spike shrugged. "Don't know," he answered honestly. "I thought I would at first. Not so sure anymore."

"I guess it's because of Buffy," she said.

He shifted around on the step to meet her gaze. "Partly, maybe," he conceded. "But it's not that simple. I like what I'm doing."

"Good," Dawn said.

He looked at her curiously, wondering what she meant by that statement.

"I mean," she explained, I'm glad that Buffy isn't keeping you away. As long as you're happy.."

Spike reached out and squeezed her hand for a moment before letting it go.

"Speaking of Buffy, I had a visitor today," he said.

"Buffy?"

He shook his head. "It wasn't her, but let's just say we spoke about her."

Dawn sighed. "Giles."

He threw what was left of his cigarette to the ground. "Next time you see him you can tell Rupert to stop poking his nose in my business."

"You know he means well."

Spike was on his feet and pacing. "I'm sure he wouldn't be encouraging Buffy if the boot was on the other foot and it had been me that was fooling around."

"Maybe not." Dawn stood up. "He's not the only person concerned."

The last thing Spike wanted or needed was pity of any sort. He turned his back to her and continued to pace. He was coping quite well and he was enjoying having the chance to take to the road once again. For years, he and Dru had never settled anywhere for long and that was something that he had missed. He still had feelings for the Slayer, but he chose to walk away and he hadn't regretted it. He knew it was the right thing for him to do. He just wished people would stop questioning his decisions.

Dawn came up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Please don't bite my head off."

He frowning knowing he wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"Since you bumped into Buffy," she continued, "you've been distant and not yourself. Are you just touchy about what Giles is saying because it's too close to the truth?"

He whirled around. "I don't want Buffy back. I thought you had my back and weren't going to press me into any decision."

"I do. I won't. I just want you to be sure. I wondered if maybe you changed your mind. Before you came back I thought you were fine but now…"

"I'm fine. Just a little mixed up. I reckoned I was more over her than I actually was. Still, I haven't changed my mind about being with her. I don't even know if I still love her but I do have feelings for her."

"This might be none of my business, Spike, but maybe what you need is to be on your own for a while. Get to know Spike again."

He could see the wisdom in what she was trying to say.

"I think you have it right, pet," he said. "I thought I was ready to move on, but I'm in no place to get into any relationship. Thing is I've never really been the single type; I've always had someone. I was with Dru for a century and then I fell for Buffy. Even when I wasn't involved with her, everything was still all about her. I just want to be Spike – whoever that is. "

Dawn smiled kindly at him which helped with the embarrassment of having revealed so much. He was a bloody poofter and too soft for his own good. He knew Dawn would never betray his confidences.

"You know I'm there for you, right?"

"I know," he replied. "Let's go back inside before Mike thinks I'm trying to steal you away. Now how's about a drink, pet. We can make a toast to new beginnings."

* * *

The following evening came far quicker than Spike would have liked. He travelled light and it didn't take him long to gather all of his belongings. After the delicious dinner, made by Michael, they all gathered in the living room, counting down the hours until he had to leave.

"I'm going to miss you." Dawn hugged him tight.

"There's a box I've left behind in the room. There's some stuff in there and I don't know what I want to do with them. Could you look after them for me?"

"Of course," she replied.

He could feel her tears falling on his chest drenching his t-shirt. "Don't cry, pet. I'll be back."

She let him go finally. "You make sure you call soon."

"You better set up a Skype account like she's been asking you to do for years," Michael added.

"I'll think about it," Spike conceded.

Dawn extricated herself from Spike and hugged her husband. It was a good thing that Dawn's husband wasn't the jealous type, Spike reflected. Not that the man would have anything to worry about given that she was the closest thing to a sister he had. He turned to look at the kids, who looked miserable.

"Do you have to go Uncle Spike?" Sarah asked.

"Sorry sprout." He bent down and mussed her hair. "I'm a busy man – busy saving the world."

"Where's your cape?" Timmy asked cheekily.

Spike grabbed his duster in response. "This baby is better than any cape. So if I'm a superhero then Andrew's my bloody sidekick."

Dawn wiped at her eyes. "God help the world, then."

"It's me that'll need the help," the vampire said.

* * *

_Two days later…_

It was years since Spike had been in this part of the world. During his last visit the USSR had been involved in a cold war with the Uncle Sam. It had been a long flight with Andrew blathering on beside him. He sat in the passenger seat of Vi's car and Andrew was in the back. He remembered the bint from those final days in Sunnyhell. He had not seen her since and she was much more confident than he remembered. Back then she was afraid of her shadow.

"I'm sorry about you and Buffy," Vi said.

Spike shrugged her shoulders. "It's for the best. Can we please not talk about it? I'd prefer get down to business."

Duly chastened Vi went silent. Spike took a look in the car mirror wondering what the boy had gone so quiet. Andrew had fallen asleep; It must have been all the talking in the plane.

"Who else is here from the old days?" Spike asked.

"We've called in Kennedy as well,"

That mouthy slayer wasn't Spike's favourite person.

He sighed. "Great. The last thing we need."

Vi laughed. "She's not that bad."

Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe she is."

"Don't let her bully you, pet. You're the boss around here."

"Thanks," Vi said. "Giles says you met Dracula before."

Spike nodded his head. "The blighter owes me ten pounds and with interest I reckon he should owe me a lot more. Mind if I smoke?"

She shrugged.

He took out a cigarette. Lighting it he continued, "Vlad came to Sunnyhell too at one point though I didn't get a chance to catch up. The bastard's all with magic tricks and smoke. Don't rightly like him; He doesn't even act like proper vamp."

_This was going to be interesting._

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognise only the ocs.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 23**

When Spike, Vi and Andrew arrived at the headquarters there was a welcoming committee of six young women. _Bloody nosy bints. _He should be used to it by now – the fascination with which he was regarded by the baby Slayers. He knew from experience that it would blow over in a couple of days, although knowing it didn't make it any easier especially since patience wasn't his strong suit.

The eyes of all the women in the room were on him – some wary, some curious and others admiring.

"Everyone, this is Spike," Vi announced to the gathered Slayers.

"And I'm Spike's personal assistant," Andrew saw fit to introduce himself.

Spike rolled his eyes at the boy's exuberance. He was sure he was going to rip the boy's throat out before this was over.

He puffed out his chest and put his hands in the loop holes of his jeans before turning to Vi. "Are you going to introduce me to the gang?"

Vi smiled. "There are only seven of us." She pointed all six out in turn. "Michelle, Beata, Svetlana, Stella and Francesca."

He nodded at them all in turn, trying to memorise the faces. These young girls with super strength, had their lives changed by their decision to mess with the nature, the one girl in the world born to defeat all the vampires no longer alone. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but with hindsight that decision had taken the will of many girls and made them Slayers. At least these girls had a choice; Buffy never did, neither did Nikki Wood or the Chinese one he had offed during the Boxer rebellion.

"Spike, I need to go the bathroom," Andrew whined.

Spike eyed the boy in disgust. "What are you telling me for? You don't need to ask me if you want to go for a piss. Just go!"

He really didn't understand that boy. It had only been a couple of hours and he was already fit to murder the wanker.

"I'll show you," Vi offered.

The pair left him alone with the Slayers feeling uncomfortable. One of the girls in particular was staring hard at him. He wasn't sure if she was aware she was being obvious or if she didn't care. Beata, if he remembered correctly.

"Have I grown a third head or something?" he asked.

She flushed under his gaze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"Somethin' bothering you, pet?"

"I was just wondering about you," she said.

"Is that so?"

"You're strange, for a vampire. I mean…why would you go against your own nature and fight against your own kind?" She reminded him of Anya, forward to a fault.

He chuckled, not sure why he felt the need to answer her, but he did anyway.

"At first it was for selfish reasons," he admitted. "Then it was because it's the right thing to do. 'sides, always loved me a good brawl."

He smirked at the girl and she smiled back. The rest of the girls were milling around the room and Spike settled back on the comfy sofa to watch them. Vi walked back into the room and sat down beside him.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, an earnest expression on her face.

"Haven't a clue yet, luv. Get a bloke time to get his bearings." He leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "Promise you won't stake me if I kill Andrew."

She shook her head. "Andrew's something alright."

The boy walked back in at that very moment. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"We haven't started yet," Vi replied.

Spike was getting impatient. "Can we start now, cos I'm not listening to any more teenage gossiping?"

Vampire hearing could be both a blessing and a curse. Right now the vampire was classing it as a curse. The conversations of the young girls couldn't be heard by the two humans next to him, but he could hear the whispers about his relationship with Buffy clearly.

Clearing his throat loudly, Spike gathered the attention of the room. "My personal life's none of your business. In case you've forgotten I'm here to work. Keep your noses out of my business and I'm sure we'll get on just fine." He looked around at the wide eyed audience. "Now – why don't you all fill me in on me old pal, Dracula."

"Before we start, can someone get Spike some blood?" Vi asked.

"I'll do it," the boy volunteered. "I'm here to be his assistant after all."

Spike raised a brow. _Looks like the bloke will be easier to manipulate after all_, he thought. _He doesn't seem to know the difference between common lackey and assistant._

"You might need some help finding everything," Vi pointed out.

"Oh right," he said. "Can somebody help me?"

"I will," a blonde Slayer named Michelle offered.

Spike sniggered. Maybe having the boy at his beck and call could be fun after all.

It took an hour for Spike to be apprised of all of the developments in the case of Dracula. Giles didn't tell him the half of it or if truth be told he had only skimmed the files the Watcher had given him, so it was possible he could have missed some of it. Spike watched all the Slayers milling around the room from his place at the table. He was on his second mug of blood and he could see that the Slayers were uneasy. Vi, having known him from Sunnydale, took no notice, however the others looked disgusted, although their disgust didn't stop them for scoffing down pizza. Andrew was sitting beside him with a notebook, in which he had been scribbling furiously.

"Spike, do you think you'll be able to stake Dracula?" Andrew asked, drawing his attention once more. "I mean - I know you're old and all, but he's even older."

"What do you know you, boy?" he growled. "Of course I can beat the wanker." He leaned back on his chair, the trademark cocky grin on his face. "In fact I'm looking forward to kicking his arse; I have a score to settle with the bastard."

The boy looked a little sheepish. "Of course - I never doubted you," said the liar.

Spike just about refrained from rolling his eyes. Hoping he had silenced the boy for now he emptied his mug of blood and licked his lips clean.

The boy was staring intently at him. "Do you have any powers to influence people?" Andrew asked.

He noticed the heads of the Slayers go up at this question. "No," Spike replied.

One of the girls in particular seemed very interested in their conversation. The dark haired slip of the thing was sitting separately from the other girls and he wondered why. He made a note to ask Vi about her next time they got a chance to speak privately.

Noticing the small bandage on her neck, he asked, "So, you're the silly bint that got herself bit?"

She looked at the ground.

"No need to be embarrassed, pet. Older and wiser women have been fooled by that ponce, even the great Buffy Summers."

She looked up at that. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded. "The bastard's a snake."

She gave him a small grateful smile and he nodded, before deciding he needing a smoke. He stood, looking around at the room at the baby slayers as he did so. Vi was the only seasoned Slayer in the group, having served at the Hellmouth. These other girls had their work cut out for them if they were to go up against Dracula. He had a lot of work to do.

Spike until noon the following morning, recovering from the long trans-Atlantic flight. Kennedy had arrived by the time he rose. Vi had suggested they wait until Kennedy arrived before making any plans. Once she had been settled into the fold, the meeting began.

"There are some things that you need to know about my old pal," Spike said. "First – he's nothing more than an amateur magician, using smoke and mirrors to appear more powerful than what he is. You're Slayers. You can sense vampires and even if you can't see him, it doesn't mean he isn't there. I make off he has some sort of Invisibility Cloak."

"Like in Harry Potter?" Michelle looked at him eagerly.

"Next thing you'll be saying is that JK Rowling's a demon," Kennedy scoffed.

Spike shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

"Like Billy Idol stealing your look," Andrew interjected.

Spike smirked, "Exactly!" He clapped Andrew on the back. "At least someone's paying mind to me."

Andrew looked very pleased at his words.

Spike lit up his cigarette. "So – ladies. Any ideas what the ponce is up to?"

"There have been rumours about the Gem of Amara," Vi replied.

The idea of Drac with his hands on his gem made Spike insides boil with rage. "That wanker," he growled. "That gem was supposed to be mine. Poked holes in Angel trying to get hold of it. Plan worked and all until my minion decided he wanted to be Mr. Sunshine instead and stabbed me in the back."

However, the more he thought about it the Gem wasn't really Dracula's style and Buffy told him that Peaches had destroyed the gem. There had been rumours of more than one gem but the bastard must have some excellent insider knowledge as he wouldn't waste his time on a pipe dream. He must have some plan, and Old Vlad with a plan wasn't a good thing.

"Wonder what he wants it for?" Spike mused aloud.

Stella snorted. "What vampire wouldn't want to walk in the sunshine and be impossible to kill?"

"No – if Dracula wants to get his mitts on the gem, then it's for some other reason than the obvious. He's an old vamp – older than me and Angel. He's been around a long time and he already thinks he's invincible. He's up to something."

The silence in the room was deafening.

Spike had turned his concentration to work, his relapse had taught him he needed to concentrate solely on himself and it seemed to be working too. He had been in Moscow only a few days and the high levels of oestrogen were getting to him already. It was stupid really considering that things were much worse when he was in Revello Drive living with a whole army of Slayers. Still, a bloke needed some alone time when he was being assaulted by talks of tampons and bras. Back in his day that sort of talk was very much held behind closed doors and never in the company of a man. That was why on the Friday after he arrived in Moscow he jumped on the excuse to get out for a few drinks. He could check out the demon bars and keep his ear to the ground to see if he could get any news on Drac. The only problem was the little shadow he inherited from Giles; Andrew insisted on accompanying him and the women were vocal in their support of this idea wanting the boy out from under their feet. He knew he has been jonesing for male company but that boy hardly counted and he was sure to say something foolish and ruin potential information gathering from other demons. He would never admit it but one the reasons why his temper was so tetchy around the boy was that he reminded him of his human self in some ways. He was eager to please, very naïve and a bit of a laughing stock to everyone else. It made the vampire uncomfortable to be reminded of how much of a prat he had been in the past. The two walked down the avenue, Andrew practically running to keep pace with the vampire.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To find a demon bar," Spike replied shortly.

Andrew let out a whimper. "Will I be safe?"

"You're the one who insisted on coming," Spike pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"Now stop pestering me with bleedin' questions."

"Ooh - I could pretend to be your pet," Andrew suggested, his eyes wide.

Spike stopped so suddenly that Andrew almost ran into the back of him.

"No!" Spike snarled.

"Okay. Jeez, it was just a suggestion. I'm trying to be helpful here."

"That'll be the day," Spike muttered.

As predicted the night was a failure. Nobody wanted to speak with the vampire, accompanied by the annoying human. He decided taking Andrew on a patrol was probably not a good idea since the boy was already drunk after two drinks. He filed away the information for future reference; Andrew didn't handle his spirits well. After dumping the boy in his room, Spike went into his own. Arriving in the door he remembered to check his cell phone and noticed there was a missed call from Dawn. He picked up the phone and listened to the voicemail. When he heard Dawn's voice on the other end he could tell immediately there was something wrong from the hitch in her voice. "Call me back as soon as possible. I need to talk to you."

His immediate thought was that something was wrong with Buffy or one of the little bits. Fingers trembling he dialled the number and waited for her to pick up.

She answered almost immediately, "Spike!" She must have been waiting for his call since it was late.

"Lo, Bit," he replied. "What's wrong? You sounded upset on the phone."

There was a sniffle on the other end of the line.

"It's Giles," Dawn said. "He's sick."

Spike's mouth dropped open. "Oh?" he managed.

He could kick himself for not realising there was something up with the old man. All those pushy moments before he came to Moscow made sense now. Giles was worried about Buffy and wanted her to be happy in case anything happened him.

"What's wrong with him?" Spike asked.

He heard Dawn take a steadying breath on the other end of the phone. "The doctors think it might be cancer but he needs to undergo more tests. He had a growth and they need to see if it's benign or not. He won't know the results for a while." She sobbed, and Spike's undead heart clenched at her distress. "What am I going to do if it's cancer? First Mom and now maybe Giles."

Spike wished he was there to comfort the Bit, but he would have to settle for words of comfort instead. "You don't know the results… Could be that everything's absolutely fine and you've been worrying your little head for nothing. Whatever happens we'll take it when it comes. No point getting worked up about what ifs."

She sniffed again. "I'll try."

Spike hung up the phone and with a pang of realisation that he would miss the old wanker should anything happen to him.

To be continued…

Author's note: This was shorter than I planned but I have quite a bit of Buffy to fit in, so I'm going to move to the next chapter. As always thank you all so much for reading and especially those who have taken the time to leave reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: I just want to thank all of you readers for making the experience of writing this fic such a joy. Thanks for you reviews and your favourites. I am hoping to really getting cracking on this story and get out chapters a bit more regularly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. **

**Betrayal 24**

A few hours earlier….

There had been rumours all over Slayer Central over the past couple of weeks. Giles was missing for non-work related reasons and this was so unlike him; he was known for his dedication to the job and perfect timekeeping. Buffy had a bad feeling in the pit of her belly. Something was wrong. She pulled into the driveway of Giles apartment block and parked in one of the visitor spots. She noticed that Xander's pick up was already there as was Willow's mini cooper. She took her key out of the ignition and took a steadying breath. Giles had requested that she call over for dinner and told her he had invited the whole Scooby gang as he needed to discuss something with them all. Heart jerking like a jackhammer, she got out of the car.

"Buffy!"

She turned at the sound of her sister's voice. "Hi Dawn."

Dawn's glum expression matched her own disposition. "This can't be anything good, right?" she asked.

Buffy tried for a smile. "Let's hope we're wrong, huh?"

Dawn nodded.

"Alice staying with Angel tonight?" she asked as they made their way into the lobby.

"Yeah," Buffy replied.

The pair lapsed into silence as Giles' apartment came into view. Dawn knocked on the door and Giles opened the door almost immediately and the pair walked inside. Willow and Xander were sitting on the sofa, drinks in their hands.

"Hi Giles," Buffy said. "It's been a while."

He coughed nervously. "Well um… about that. That's why I wanted you all here. Let's have some dinner first though."

Xander rubbed his hands together, "It's about time. I'm starving."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Can I help?" Dawn asked Giles as he headed towards the kitchen.

"It's ready but I could do with an extra pair of hands to dish it out."

Buffy went over to Xander and Willow. "Has he said anything to you about why he called us here?"

Willow shook her head.

"I've a bad feeling about this," Buffy confessed.

"Come on, guys," Xander reasoned. "Just because the guy invites us over for dinner doesn't necessarily mean something is wrong." He stopped suddenly. "Oh crap. You're right."

Their hushed conversation quickly ended as Giles and Dawn came back into the room. This was going to be a long dinner.

Once dinner was over Giles served his visitors some coffee. The meal had passed with inane conversation about their lives. This had done little to settle Buffy's nerves and she knew she wasn't the only one. Dawn was biting her nails, Willow was being overly cheerful and Xander was louder than normal. Buffy had enough.

"Don't you think it's time you tell us why we're really here?" Buffy asked.

Giles was little taken aback at her outburst.

"Sorry," she said. "I know something's up and I'm imagining all sorts of things. Please tell me it's something good like you've found the love of your life or something."

"You're not leaving the Council are you?" Willow interjected.

"Guys!" Dawn chided. "Leave the man tell us in his own time. Peppering him with questions isn't helping."

"It's quite alright, Dawn. I did bring you all here for a reason." He took off his glasses and he was rubbing at them furiously. "I wanted you to find out from me."

Buffy's stomach plummeted. She looked at Dawn, who looked equally worried.

"I'm ill," Giles announced. "I've been diagnosed with cancer and I need to take a break from the Council for a while. I start treatment next week."

Buffy's world was spinning. "No!" She reached for her sister's hand and Dawn squeezed it tight.

"The prognosis is good," Giles continued. "They have diagnosed it early. There's a good chance I'll be fine."

Despite his words of reassurance she was still worried.

Later that evening when the others had left Buffy stayed behind needing to speak with her Watcher.

Buffy's eyes were filled with tears. "I don't want to lose you. I've lost too many people."

Giles took her gently by the shoulders and looked her in the eye, "I'm telling you now Buffy, I'm going to fight hard to beat this."

She threw her arms around his shoulders and sobbed. "I want you to know that I love you. I hope you know that. You do know that, don't you?"

"I do, Buffy, and I love you too."

"You've always been there for me and I know I'm not always grateful. You're like a father to me."

Buffy looked up and she could see Giles appeared to be overwhelmed with emotion. She was glad she managed to tell him how much he meant to her, because it was clear that he never realised.

"And you're like a daughter to me," he managed eventually.

She grabbed him and held him tight.

"Ribs, Buffy," Giles reminded her.

"Sorry." She loosened her grip, allowing him room to breathe.

The following day, Buffy and Dawn were having their weekly visit and two mugs of steaming coffee were sitting on the table but both women were too preoccupied in their own thoughts to think about their drinks. Both women's thoughts were on the news they had been given the previous day.

"Had you any clue something was up?" Dawn asked softly.

"Not exactly," Buffy said. "I had no idea it was something like this."

Dawn nodded. "It wasn't like him to miss work."

"I just hope he gets through this, Dawnie."

"It was caught early and that's good news."

"Yeah," Buffy said.

"I rang Spike to let him know," Dawn said.

"I never thought that he and Giles would get on so well. It's kind of scary. I mean Spike and I were together for years, but it wasn't until we broke up that they started to get all friendly."

Dawn picked up her mug and drank deeply. "You know, Giles asked Spike would he get back with you."

Buffy's mug nearly slipped from her grasp. "What? When?"

"Just before he left for Moscow." Dawn eyed her sister beadily. "What did you say to Giles?"

"I didn't ask him to," Buffy snapped. "That's what you're asking."

"Well, whatever you did say prompted him to harass Spike twice when he was here."

"That's not my fault. He asked me how I was feeling and I told him. How is that a crime?"

Dawn sighed. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I just worry about you two. You know thinking about it now I wonder if maybe it was just because he is ill and worried and wanted you to be all settled and happy."

Buffy shrugged, "Who knows what was going through his mind? What did Spike say?"

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know, Buffy. All I know is Spike told him off at the time. He was pretty pissed off."

The sisters lapsed into silence.

"Dawn, I know I fucked up, but we're both trying to move on." Buffy sighed deeply. "Some are doing a better job of it than others," she added sadly.

There was a flicker in her sister's expression Buffy couldn't quite discern. What was Dawnie hiding from her? Had Spike got a new girlfriend? That wouldn't really be surprising as they had been over for over a year now. Buffy berated herself for thinking about Spike again. Besides there were much more important things to think about now like helping Giles and looking after Alice.

Buffy didn't know how she had been convinced that going to Mother and Baby group were a good idea. A lot of the mums had been frosty at first, because Buffy had gotten her figure back quickly. How were they to know it was her Slayer metabolism? Still, she managed to make one or two friends within the group. Maybe friends was too strong a word? Jenny and Mandy were friendly and although they had invited Buffy to meet them outside the group she had made excuses every time knowing her life was a mile away from theirs. How could she explain away her complicated life?

Buffy walked from the building pushing Alice in the stroller along with the other mothers.

"Come on, Buffy," Jenny said. "Are we really lepers that you can't take the time to have a cuppa with us?"

She couldn't possibly say no to that without offending the women. She looked down at Alice, who had fallen asleep.

"Okay – one couldn't hurt," she conceded.

The local Costa was just around the corner and to tell the truth she was dying for a caffeine fix. Buffy ordered a skinny latte and a croissant. The three women found a table in the corner with enough room for all three strollers.

Jenny smiled at her, "You know Buffy we're all really curious about you. We've been going to this group for a few weeks now and this is the first time we've ever had a chance to talk."

Buffy nearly choked on the piece of croissant she was chewing. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

"You should hear the gossip," Mandy teased.

"There's gossip? I'm, I'm boring. Nothing to know about little, old me.."

Mandy laughed. "Relax, Buffy. It's just you don't say much."

"Well, I keep myself to myself, really," Buffy said. "Being a single mother is pretty time consuming. The dad helps. He's great even… but it's not the same as having somebody to share the load with.. you know."

Jenny patted her hand. "I guess some of us are luckier than others."

Wanting to turn the conversation to a more frivolous matters Buffy said, "Where did you get Molly's stroller? It's lovely."

"Mothercare," Mandy replied.

Buffy took a peek at Alice, who was starting to stir. She hoped she would be able to finish her coffee. At that moment the door to the coffee shop opened and Angel walked in. He quickly spotted her and Alice and made his way over. Jenny and Mandy exchanged meaningful looks.

"Hi Buffy," he said. He paused, clearly expecting to be introduced to the other two women.

"Angel – this is Mandy and Jenny."

The two women flashed big smiles.

"Interesting name," Jenny remarked.

"Thanks," Angel mumbled. He turned to Buffy. "I heard about Giles. You okay?"

"Yeah," Buffy said.

"If you need to talk, let me know," Angel said.

He looked down at Alice. "How's my little girl?"

Alice gurgled happily delighted to see her Daddy, who scooped her up.

"I'll just go order my coffee," he said, taking Alice with him.

The two women turned eagerly to Buffy.

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "We're finding out a lot about the mysterious Buffy Summers today."

"Why did you let that hunk go?" Jenny asked.

Buffy laughed. "Angel and I are complicated."

"Complicated?" Mandy echoed. "That's code for you shagged like crazy bunnies."

"Not exactly," Buffy replied. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"He still likes you," Jenny said. "The way he looks at you speaks volumes."

"And Buffy if you don't nab him, someone else will."

"I'll take my chances," Buffy replied.

Angel returned with Alice. "I've got to get back to work. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jenny said.

"I hope we'll see you again," Mandy added.

Angel kissed Alice on the forehead and placed her back in the stroller. "Bye stόr mo chroi."

"Bye Angel," Buffy said.

As Angel left the café Buffy looked at her watch. "I guess it's time for me to go too. I enjoyed this. We should do it again."

Mandy smiled. "The rest of the girls won't believe we managed to get you to come for a coffee."

Buffy wrinkled her nose, "I hope no one thinks I was being standoffish."

"No, Buffy, I don't think anyone thought that." Mandy said.

"But we thought you maybe had an over protective or controlling boyfriend," Jenny added.

"Nope - no boyfriend. Very much boyfriendless."

"What about Angel?" Mandy smirked.

"No comment." Buffy stood up and grabbed her handbag stuffing it into the stroller. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I'm not interested anyway."

She pushed the stroller out of her way and got to her feet.

"I'll see you two next week," Buffy said over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.

Her life was a lot more complicated than the two women could have realised. Her history with Angel was a lesson in heartbreak. Yet, there was something there that had never gone away. But that was the legacy of first love, wasn't it? Angel was calling over more frequently and she was glad to see him. She had thought that as a human, he would have let go of some of his inclinations to punish himself. Spike, even when he was just after getting his soul, never seemed to bask in the guilt the way that Angel did. Angel let it lie like a blanket over him, either to protect himself or keep others out. She didn't know which. The Shanshu was supposed to mean that he was forgiven for his sins; Angel didn't seem to think so. For all his foibles Angel was a wonderful father and she really had grown to rely on him. However despite what Jenny and Mandy may think, hooking up with Angel was the last thing on her mind especially when she hadn't quite let go of Spike yet. She needed to move on - be single and happy about it Buffy.

A month had passed since Giles was diagnosed with cancer, Buffy and the other Scoobies frequently called over to Giles apartment. He was still out of work and the Council was in the capable hands of Willow and his assistant Stephen. He demanded to be kept apprised of all developments and he was given weekly reports. On one of her weekly visits Buffy announced her plans to get back to work.

"I have to start getting back out there patrolling again. As much as I love Alice, I need the release. Don't worry I'm not going to take any stupid chances, not with my little girl at home waiting for me."

Giles didn't look surprised, just resigned. "And what if one of them was to follow you home?"

"Angel already asked that. When I do go on patrol Alice is going to stay with him."

"I hoped you would decide to leave the more hazardous work to the other Slayers. I should have known better. Spike was right."

"Spike?" Buffy asked.

"He warned me that as a Slayer, you couldn't ignore your calling."

"Spike often told me things about myself I didn't even know," Buffy mused. "He certainly thought he knew me better than I knew myself."

"Sounds just like him," Giles said.

"Speaking of Spike.. How is he getting on in Moscow? Dracula dust yet?"

The Watcher groaned. "No, and Spike's not happy about it."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I heard you asked Spike to get back with me."

Giles looked a little chagrined. "I was a little upset when I was first told I could have cancer, and the first thing I thought about was your welfare. Of course, I shouldn't have intervened. Are you angry at me?"

Buffy laughed. "Angry?" She shook her head, "No. More like exasperated."

"I won't do it again," Giles promised.

"I know you meant well, but I'm a big girl now. I need to make my own mistakes and clean up my own messes."

"I know that, Buffy, but I can't help wanting to protect you."

Buffy had a lump in her throat. What would she do without Giles? _Please let him be okay._

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 25

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or any of its marvellous characters. **

**Chapter 25**

Spike took a deep drink of the vodka in his glass. He smacked his lips and swirled the amber liquid in the glass. _That's good stuff._ It was a pity; he could've enjoyed living in Moscow if it wasn't for the fact that every day it mocked him for failing to succeed in his mission. Dracula had apparently gone to ground, and knowing the bastard like Spike did, that couldn't possibly be a good thing. Nevertheless, the vodka was great and the women were beautiful. It wasn't a bad place to be humiliating yourself in. When he arrived over a month previously, he'd been confident of a swift success. He wasn't stupid; he knew it would be difficult. Dracula was no fledgling and he was as smart as hell. Still, Spike didn't think it would take this long. _Fucking wanker. _The situation with Dracula was more complicated. The vampire was keeping low key, which was enough to ring alarm bells. It wasn't like old Vlad at all. The prat was always so full of himself and didn't believe in one minute he would be caught. Having lasted as long as he did, Spike could understand the arrogance. The problem was arrogance usually could lead to mistakes. Dracula hadn't made any yet he could take advantage of. Sitting still and doing nothing was not Spike's idea of fun. So, he patrolled every night and visited the demons bars. He kept his ear out for any gossip from the friendlier demons. Most of the undead and the demon world kept clear of him. He often heard mutterings about how he was a traitor to his kind for taking up with Slayers. He missed the time when he had a low enough profile to be able to navigate the seedier places in town with confidence.

An irritating but familiar voice interrupted his musings, "Spike!" Andrew peeped his head around the door. "Vi is calling a meeting."

Spike sighed and drained the rest of the glass. Why was he always the sidekick and never the one calling the shots? Even the baby Slayers were bossing him around now.

"Come on," Andrew said. "It's important."

The two men made their way through the corridor down to the sitting room, where the meetings were usually held. .

An hour later, Spike rubbed at his temple in a vain effort to get rid of his headache. They were in the middle of a strategy meeting and it was chaos. Kennedy was bitching about the lack of action and she wasn't the only one. He could sympathise; the boredom was getting to him too. Since Spike had arrived in Moscow, the Slayers were all require to patrol in groups of four or five. Dracula was good but he wouldn't be able to thrall five at the one time. It was working well so far. Vlad had no chance to take advantage of the Slayers and none of them had been bitten since this method had been introduced. However, it meant that Drac had gone deeper underground and there had been few sightings of him in the recent weeks. You win some, you lose some so to speak.

"I just think that we should patrol in smaller groups," Kennedy said. "We have no way of getting to him if we continue to play scared."

"Safety comes first," Vi insisted. "To be reckless would be stupid. You should know better. You've been a Slayer a long time. You were there back in Sunnydale."

Kennedy shook her head. "Burying our heads in the sand isn't going to solve the problem either."

"Damn right," Michelle said.

"We've got to do something," Beata added.

Vi gave Spike a pleading look. He just smirked and ignored her. She was the boss. Let her deal with the Slayerettes. 'Sides she was well able when she wanted to be. Giles wouldn't have given her the position if she wasn't.

Kennedy didn't back down, "If Buffy was here, she wouldn't be pulling her punches."

Eventually, he waded into the discussion sick of listening to the whinging and moaning of adolescents. "Well, Buffy's not here is she and sides I don't think the Slayer would disapprove of Vi's methods."

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it when she was cheating on you behind your back."

Spike stood up angrily but before he could utter a word Kennedy spoke again. "Sorry – that wasn't called for. I just need to be doing something and right now we are just sitting here letting that asshole get the better of us."

"This fighting amongst ourselves is exactly what Dracula would want to happen," Vi pointed out.

"Vlad might be a wanker but he's a clever one. We suddenly stop patrolling in numbers, he'll stay away because he would know we were up to something. But I do agree we need to do something."

The meeting broke up with little achieved except plenty of arguing. Spike went outside for a much needed smoke. He was leaning against the wall when Vi came out to join him.

"Can I have one?" Vi asked.

"Didn't know you smoked," he remarked handing her a cigarette.

She took it from him and he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit it for her.

She shrugged, "I don't smoke very often. It's more of a social thing or if I'm really stressed."

"You know," Spike said. "You're a different girl to the one I met back in Sunnyhell."

"Surprised you noticed me. You only had eyes for Buffy back then."

"I noticed a lot of things."

"Sure you did," she said sarcastically.

"Definitely a different girl. You were afraid of your own shadow back then."

She laughed. "Everything changed when Willow did the spell. For once I was something special…" She paused. "When I ended up in Faith's group she saw something in me. She started giving me more responsibility and before I knew it I was second in command."

"Faith's a good bird," Spike remarked.

She nodded. "She is. Can I ask you something?"

"Go on, then," he said.

"Bird? Why would you think any woman would like to be referred to as bird?"

Later that night, Spike's cell phone rung. He assumed it was Dawn when he heard the sound as they were exchanging weekly phone calls. He was surprised then to see Giles' name come up on the screen when he managed to fish it from his pockets.

"Hullo, Rupes." There was a loud sigh on the other end at the nickname and Spike smirked.

"Hello, Spike."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" As much as Spike had come to respect the Watcher needling the man was still great fun – soul or no.

"I've been waiting for a report from you that never came," Giles explained.

"Bloody hell. Was that meant to in last week? Sorry – you know me Rupes. I'm not the best at that sort of thing."

Giles snorted. "You forget William. I've seen your work. You can't pretend to be an uneducated heathen with me. I can understand you forgetting but if you could get a written report in by the weekend, I'd appreciate it."

Defeated, Spike rolled his eyes. "Okay. Is that it, then?"

There was silence on the line for a moment before Giles continued, "I suppose you've been informed of my illness."

"You suppose correctly, "Spike replied. "Sorry to hear it mate."

Giles coughed nervously. "Thank you, Spike. And I do wish to apologise for my ill-advised remarks to you regarding Buffy."

"Already forgotten."

"Good… good." Spike could hear Giles cleaning his glasses on the other end of the phone. "Are there any new developments on the Dracula front?"

"Fuckin' wanker's keeping low," Spike said. "If I didn't know him better I would think that he had left Moscow. The bastard never gives up so I know he's still around. All we know is a bloke that goes by Dracula's description has been seen asking around about the Gem. 'Sides, I 've heard of sightings of the Three Sisters and old Drac's never far from his pets."

Giles sighed. "I was hoping there was more news."

Spike's expression darkened. "It pains me to admit it. I was sure I would have run to him by now."

"Losing your touch?"

"Oi you cheeky bastard."

Giles chucked on the other line. The laughter was catching and soon Spike was laughing along with him. There was no point in treating people with kid gloves when they were ill. The last thing Giles needed was somebody treating him any different. He would be getting enough of that in the medical profession.

Spike did as he was asked and he had the report in to Giles by the weekend. He would have preferred to write the damn thing with a pen and paper but everything was done by email now. It was faster of course and he knew his way around a computer by now. It had taken longer than he had expected and that was mainly due to Andrew hanging around like a bad smell. He kept asking what Spike was doing and asking if he could help and generally tempting Spike to tear his throat out. Eventually, Vi dragged the boy away and Spike was free to finish the report in peace even if he as bored as hell. He might as well pop on one Giles' tweed jackets and take to smoking a pipe. He was a vampire turned Watcher. _How fucking depressing?_ He decided he would take a break from patrol and just have a few drinks. He was careful to sneak out without the boy following him. The bar he generally favoured to visit was only a fifteen minute walk. Clancy's was a typical Irish bar and it was a good place to go to and watch Man United play. Living in the UK he had gotten used to watching the Premier League football season and he was able to get his fix in Clancy's.

Spike turned into the street where the bar was situated. He muttered a curse as he saw a man pushed up against a wall and a female vampire with long, dark hair about to tear his throat out. _Can't even have a night off._

"Oi!"

When the vampire turned he immediately recognised the game face. "Dru!"

He froze for a moment in surprise but he the yelp of the terrified man brought him back to his senses.

"Let him go, Dru."

Drusilla didn't seem likely to release the man, so Spike made his way over, pulling out his stake as he did so.

She tilted her head to look at him but kept a tight hold on her victim. "You wouldn't dust Princess."

Spike raised the stake to his sire's chest. "Try me."

She loosened her grip and let the man escape.

Spike brought his demon to the fore. "Run away!"

The man duly obliged and ran off into the dark. Spike still held the stake at Dru's heart. He was bluffing; he knew it and she knew it.

He pulled the stake away from her. "What brings you to Moscow, pet?"

She walked towards him. "The fairies told me an old friend was here."

He narrowed his eyes. "You talkin' about old Drac or me?"

She didn't reply just smiled mysteriously. They stood there staring at one another. It could have been a minute or five, Spike didn't know, before he brought himself back to reality.

"You best be off, pet. Don't want to dust you. I know I should." _I really should._

He wondered if she was even listening to anything he was saying.

"My poor prince." She ran a hand over his face. "The nasty sunshine burnt you to a crisp."

He pulled her hand from his face. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will. Don't make me. If you stay here I won't hesitate next time."

She whimpered. "You were made to smash and to crash. Instead, you fight your own kind." She shook her head sorrowfully.

"Got me a soul, pet."

"No – that's not it. You changed when you met her." Her tone was sharp, accusing.

"Buffy's history now, pet. We're not together anymore."

"History and future, my prince." She started to sway to some invisible music. "Didn't we have some good times together, my Spike?"

"That we did, pet," he agreed. "But I don't love you anymore and haven't done in a long time."

"The sunshine ruined you."

"Maybe she did but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Drusilla moaned.

He ignored her and continued, "'Sides I'm fighting the good fight these because it's the right thing to do. Buffy's not my sun anymore. I'm my own man." She was trying to distract him he knew. "You need to get lost sharpish. I'm feeling merciful tonight but I won't be as kind if I see you around here again."

Dru clucked her tongue. "William the hero."

Spike knew there was no way he should be letting the vampire go. Any blood she would shed would be on his head. He knew he would have to keep this quiet from the slayers, they would never understand. Family meant a lot in vampire circles and killing your sire was tantamount to patricide or matricide. Of course he did have experience of the second and he didn't want to go through with that again.

"You damned me when you sired me," Spike said. "Yet at the same time you taught me to live. I'm lived more as a vampire than I ever did as a human. For that reason I don't want to stake you; it doesn't mean I won't."

The crazy bint just laughed at him. He watched her back as she retreated into the shadows, hoping she would leave the city. It was hard enough to deal with one crazy vamp, not to mention two.

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

**Apologies folks if this is a little raw and for any mistakes. I was determined to finish the damn chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I borrow for my own nefarious purposes.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 26**

What was it with women and the bathroom? Spike was waiting in the training room for Vi to come out. Bloody hell! Surely it didn't take ten minutes to change clothes. Bloody women! Spike sighed. Living in a house full of women was starting to get to him. (Andrew didn't count.) Vi was a good bird. She was brave and even though she was gorgeous she didn't seem to realize it. He felt bad lying to her. Over the last week Spike tried to forget all about his meeting with Dru. Despite his second thoughts he figured that Dracula would never put up with Dru for very long so it was doubtful they were working together. Nonetheless, he did keep an ear out for anything that sounded like his insane ex's doing. There was no mention of a vamp matching her description, missing kids or any of her stupid dolls, so he ignored the guilt in the pit of his belly at lying to everyone.

Spike tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on Vi! I'm not getting any younger."

"You're getting any older either," came her cheeky reply.

"Fuck you!" He shook his head exasperated. She was laughing and his lip was twitching trying not to smile. "You said you wanted to spar. I'm starting to suspect that you might be afraid of humiliating yourself."

Her laughter stopped suddenly and he knew he had hit a nerve; Slayers were so bloody predictable.

She burst into the room, hands on her hips and a determined expression on her face.

He grinned in appreciation. "That's more like it! You better not be going soft."

"You wish!" She raised her eyebrows.

After a very enjoyable sparring session Spike came down the stairs and made a grab for his coat, which has hanging by a hook at the bottom of the stairs. There was a stifled giggle from one of the Slayers in the hall. He frowned noticing the eyes of all three girls were on him and his coat. Michelle tittered and Stella elbowed her in the ribs.

What were the silly bints up to? He checked the pockets to make sure there were no unpleasant surprises; The Slayers had been known to perform pranks from time to time. Finding nothing in the pockets he went to put on the coat and there on the sleeve he noticed a large hole. It looked like a cigarette burn. His mouth dropped open as he ran his fingers over the damage. Fuck! It may not be the coat he pried form Nicki Wood's body but he was almost as attached to it. Gritting his teeth he whirled around. It wasn't as dramatic without the coat of course but he could still be threatening.

"My coat!" He turned on the Slayers and the laughter stopped suddenly. "Who ruined my duster?"

"Andrew," Michelle quickly volunteered.

"Of course it was." Spike clenched his jaw. "Andrew!" he yelled.

An answering "eep" sounded from the kitchen and there was a loud bang. The little wanker had obviously made a run for it. He shook his head. Never mind, he would get the little bastard when he least expected it. He put his duster back on the hook with a growl; It was ruined.

He rolled his shoulders, "I'm going for a drink and I'll do a sweep on the way back." He walked to the door and stopped with one hand before looking over his shoulder at the Slayers. "Tell Andrew I'll find him eventually. He owes me a new coat."

He stepped out into the night and pulled his box of fags from his pocket. Lighting one and bring it his mouth he continued on his way savouring the way his body reacted to the nicotine.

Spike usually went into one of the local demon bars for a drink. There wasn't much point in trying to get information anymore as everyone knew who he was; He was filthy turncoat that killed his own kind for a roll in the hay with a Slayer after all. Despite the dirty looks and occasion venom (literal and metaphorical) they knew not to mess with him. His reputation as a Big Bad might be shot to hell but his rep as a Bad Ass was still very much in place. Still, he'd found a bar he liked well enough and he made it his business to go there a least once a week. There was always a chance some demon's loose lips would give some information. It took only a few minutes to reach the demon dive. Located right in the back of a narrow alley it was unlikely for any human to find it. The front door looked like the entrance to a storeroom not a bar and the stench from the dumpsters probably would be enough to turn most people except perhaps some homeless misfortune. Spike was standing with his hand on the door handle when he heard a familiar voice. "Hello William."

He turned around to see Dracula on the other side of the street. The elder vampire looked immaculate as always. His ever present self-satisfied smile only served to irritate an already grumpy Spike.

"Hello wanker." Spike reached into the pocket of his duster to make sure his stake was there.

"I can see you have become quite the pet for the Slayers."

"I'm no one's pet," Spike growled. "Just a bloke trying to do the right thing."

Spike pulled out his stake and took a step towards the other vampire.

Dracula laughed. "Are you going to kill me, William?"

Spike didn't like the condescension in his voice and he gripped the stake so tight that he could feel the splinters breaking his skin. Lunging for the elder vampire he roared. Instead of meeting Dracula he met thin air as the vampire disappeared. Spike heard a laugh from behind him and he turned around to see a smug grin on the face of the wanker.

"You're cheatin'," Spike snarled.

"Jealous of my skills, William?"

"You're a coward. If you had to face me one on one without that mumbo jumbo you'd piss yourself." Spike jeered.

"Oh yes – you're quite formidable. How long is it you have been here in Moscow now?"

The truth of the statement stung.

You'll never find me unless I want you to," Dracula goaded.

The bloody idiot was too busy preening to notice Spike's fist coming towards his face. Spike felt the cartilage break under his fingers.

"If that's true then I guess you fancied a change in the nose department."

Spike was delighted to see the cool façade finally drop.

Dracula glared at him holding his nose. "You're foolish to make an enemy of me. The problem with you is your betters never reigned you in."

"Never been one for rules," Spike said advancing on the vampire once more.

Dracula took a step backward. "I'll be seeing you around," he said before he disappeared into thin air.

"You owe me ten pounds," Spike called after him. "Bugger." He kicked at the dumpster in anger.

So much for getting bladdered. He knew he had to head back to the girls and let them know about the meeting. He had gone weeks without seeing any sign of the master vampire and now he had seen both Dru and Dracula in the last two weeks. He had a nasty feeling that things were about to go pear shaped.

Spike swung his fist at the punching bag. In an effort to ease his frustration at the Dracula situation, he was spending a lot of time in the training. It wasn't working. It had been a couple of days since he had bumped into the wanker. Spike still had not mentioned anything about Dru to anyone and Dracula had seemingly gone to ground again. Spike knew that Dracula had been trying to get to him with his words and he was only giving him what he wanted by thinking about it. Still, it was true. This trip to Moscow had been a failure and his presence had added little to nothing to the mission.

He swung another fierce punch at the bag, on which he had drawn the bastard's face. He heard a little cough from outside the door and timid knock.

"What?" Spike yelled.

Andrew peeked his head in, "Got you some blood."

He put the mug on the floor before scarpering. Andrew was still avoiding Spike as much as possible. The smell of the blood reminded him how hungry he was. He walked over to the door and drank down the blood. He licked his lips, careful to get every last delicious drop. He had to give it to Andrew; the temperature was just right.

The door flew open and Vi walked in. "Hey, I was looking for you."

She smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Just whaling on the punch bag."

She took in the drawing on the bag and began to laugh. "Oh my god! You're such a kid." She took a closer look. "Yeah – you've even got the sexy come to bed eyes down." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

He tilted his head, "You think so, huh? Funny – I never thought I was good at anything creative."

Her eyes widened. "I can just see it now. Years from now this masterpiece will hang in the Louvre with the Mona Lisa."

Spike shook his head in a mock sorrowful fashion. "You had to take it a step too far."

She grinned unrepentantly and slapped him on the back. "I had to cheer you up. You're turning the milk sour, stopping the clocks. It's a very serious business. I'm a Slayer – I've got to avert the apocalypse."

"Bitch."

"Yeah you are."

"Oi!"

"Sorry." She sounded anything but. "Now that you're back to your normal self, do you fancy doing a sweep?"

Spike rubbed his hands together. "Hell yeah. Who's taking night duty here tonight?"

She bit her lip thoughtfully, "Let me see… Oh yeah. Michelle for the first half and Kennedy's working the second half."

Spike flexed his fingers and curled his tongue in his teeth. "Let's go, pet. I really need to beat on something. The bigger and the nastier the better."

The open air had done Spike the world of good. He felt much better now. What was wrong with him anyway? He was turning into a right broody wanker. He reminded himself of Angel for fucks sake. Vi was nattering about a new movie she was looking forward to seeing in the cinema. He was trying to listen but he was distracted by his own thoughts. It was one thing to hide Dru turning up from the rest of the Slayers but Vi was his friend.

"Vi?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"There's something I should tell you," he said.

She turned to look at him, a blush staining her cheeks. Before he could begin to find the words to explain they were interrupted by a scream. They took off in the direction of the noise which was coming from the park. The park was locked at night but teenagers often broke in to go drinking or do drugs. They scaled the high walls and dropped down on the other side. The screaming had stopped.

"What way do you think it came from?" Vi asked.

Spike pointed towards the thickest part of the wooded area. "I think it was that way."

"Nice," Vi replied. "Good to know if I lose my stake, there's plenty more wood around."

Spike snorted. "Just keep it away from my undead heart, pet."

He listened out for the sound of footfalls and scoured the darkness for any sign of the person who had screamed. There was nothing and he was beginning to feel a little uneasy.

He grabbed Vi by the arm, "This doesn't feel right. I think we should get out of here."

They started to move backwards the way they came. He didn't like it. They would be easy targets for some sort of ambush. Still not seeing any threat he turned and pulling Vi along with him ran from the wooded area.

"What if there really is someone out there hurt or injured?"

Spike shook his head. "I don't think so. Someone was trying to distract us. I think we need to get back home right now."

Vi paled at this words. "Oh god I hope you're wrong."

They climbed the wall once more and Spike used to the height to see if he could spot anything unusual in the distance. He froze as he spotted the house in the distance. He could see a flickering light and smoke.

Vi turned to look at him. "Is that..?"

"Fire!" they both yelled simultaneously.

The two sped in the direction of their home. Spike launched himself at the door and kicked it open. Vi began to cough as they walked in. The sofa and curtains were aflame and the wide open window was fanning the flame. The whole sitting room was about to go up any minute.

"Quick! You check the downstairs. Then get the hell out. I'll get the others." He rushed up the stairs and started to bang on the doors of the bedrooms yelling at the top of his lungs. A sleepy Kennedy and Beata rushed out of their room. "Get out of here!"

A couple more coughing Slayers emerged from their rooms and ran down the stairs. There was no sign of Andrew and Spike went into his bedroom. He gave the boy a shake. "Wake up you bloody idiot."

Andrew screamed. "Don't kill me! I'm sorry about your duster."

If it wasn't such a serious situation Spike might have laughed at the boy's expression.

"There's a fire you idiot. Get out!"

Spike grabbed him and shoved him down the stairs. The house was starting to fill up smoke. He ran into the kitchen to grab the fire hydrant. The sound of a fire engine could be heard in the distance. He cursed as he struggled with the hydrant. A scream from outside drew his attention and he dropped the hydrant on his toe.

"Spike, get the hell out of there!" Vi sounded worried. "Never mind the fire, we've got a more serious problem."

Spike rushed outside to see a familiar figure swaying. "Run and catch. Run and catch. The lamb is caught in the blackberry patch."

She clapped her hands. "My Spike is here to play. I've got one of your pets."

She moved away and he noticed there was another vampire behind here with his teeth to Michelle's neck.

"Dru, you bitch!"

She took Michelle from the minion. "You always did like Slayers. Taste like an aphrodesiac you said."

"Let the girl go, Dru," Spike ordered.

Drusilla just smiled and ran a long nail along Michelle's neck drawing blood. There was a whooshing sound and a stake flew past Dru's face and landed in the minion's heart.

Vi walked forward and stood next to Spike. "You'll be next if you don't let Michelle go! As you can see I've got good aim."

"Dru?"

Spike stiffened. The last thing they needed was Dracula added to the mix.

"I've been looking for you," Dracula said. "Let the girl go. You've had your fun. We have more important things to do."

Spike could help but feel a little betrayed by the fact that Dru was working with Dracula. "Dru?"

She flung Michelle at him. "You thought I was gone didn't you?"

The pair quickly took off and Spike let them. He was more concerned about the young girl in his arms especially seeing as it was his foolishly that had allowed this to happen.

He checked the girl for signs of life and was relieved to see she was still breathing. She looked a little banged up and she had a wound on her neck from where she had been bitten. He shook her and she began to stir. He handed her to Vi, who was more experience with playing Florence than he was.

"Buggering fuck," Spike mumbled.

The sound of screeching brakes and sirens announced the arrival of the fire brigade.

"Is there anyone inside?" one of the firemen asked.

"No," Spike replied quietly. "But one of the girls got hurt."

"There will be an ambulance any moment," the fireman assured him.

Within moments two paramedics came rushing over. Spike left the medics to get on with their work and he took a look to see how the firefighters were getting on.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Vi looking at him.

She had a hard expression on her face. "What did she mean about you thinking she was gone?"

Spike couldn't look at her and looked at his feet instead.

"I saw her about a week ago but I thought she had left."

"You let her go?" There was disbelief and disappointment in her voice.

"It's not that simple," Spike protested, looking up finally. "I can explain."

Vi waved her hand in the air. "We'll discuss this later. I'm going in the ambulance with Michelle."

He could tell by the set of her jaw that she was very pissed off at him.

The fire was put out quickly by the firemen but other damage wasn't so easy to mend. They all had to stay elsewhere for the night. The majority of the damage was done to the furnishings in the living room but the building itself was fine and they were able to move back in the following day. Spike was stuck until it was dark.

When he arrived in the door Kennedy rounded on him, "This is all your fault, asshole!"

"I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't think she would stick around or start working with Drac."

"You need to decide what side you're on, Spike. You can't have it both ways."

"Ah fuck you, you sanctimonious bitch. You know nothing about vampires. I warned her off and told her if she stuck around, then I would stake her. Would you be so quick to kill an old friend?"

"She's a vampire!"

Spike got right in her face, "So, am I!"

Vi got between them. "Stop you guys. We're all on the same side in here."

"But.." Spike interrupted.

"Should have known you'd take his side," Kennedy muttered before stalking off.

"Thanks for having my back," he said.

Vi shook her head. "Kennedy has a point, Spike. You can't keep things like this from us. How are we supposed to trust you when we're afraid that you'll choose your family over us?"

"I won't," he insisted. "You know I won't. I made a wrong call."

Vi sighed. "I believe you. But Michelle could have died back there. Anything happened anyone of the girls and it would have been your fault. I know you're sorry but I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

Before he could say a word she slammed the door in his face.

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own this universe. I just like to play in it once in a while.

It's late and I'm tired. I apologise for any mistakes.

**Chapter 27**

Buffy wandered into Giles' office. Giles' secretary Madeline gave her a warm smile. She was a plump dark haired woman with a matronly manner. She was the Watcher's junior by a number of years but you wouldn't think it the way she tended to mother him.

"Hi Buffy," Madeleine said. "You're looking for Mr Giles?"

Buffy nodded. "He's out? I thought he was supposed to be back at work."

Madeleine smiled. "Oh he is." She arched a brow. "He decided to go for a coffee with a lady friend but he should be back shortly. Take a seat. I'm afraid you'll have to entertain yourself as I'm very busy this morning."

There were a bunch of magazines and newspapers on a desk in the corner next to a brown leather armchair. Nabbing a copy of Cosmo she settled back to wait. She took a look at the contents page before putting the magazine down in disgust; there wasn't anything of interest. Her thoughts turned to Alice. _I miss her like crazy and she's only been gone one day._ It was weird having all this time to herself. Having a child meant there was always something to do, even when they were sleeping. She was free to do what she wanted for the next weeks as Angel had taken Alice to the States on a visit to see Connor. Buffy had been reluctant at being parted from her baby for two weeks but Angel was her father and she couldn't deny him the right to spend time with his son and daughter together. He had wanted to take her with him as well but she had refused not wanting to intrude on his family time. She didn't think it would be appropriate. She and Angel had been getting closer of late, although she only wanted a friendship and she knew he wanted more. She would be lying if she said she never thought about making that move beyond friendship but she didn't feel that same pull to him as she did in the past. Still, it would be easy to fall back into the same pattern and she knew he had strong feelings for her. She couldn't say she felt as strongly about him and for that reason she knew it wasn't fair to go there. She knew the barrier of him being immortal and she not wasn't an obstacle anymore, but there was that niggling knowledge that the same issue that kept her and Angel apart never stopped Spike from pursuing her. Did Angel not love her enough or did he love her too much? Everything seemed to bring her back to Spike, who despite having left her well over a year ago still seemed to hold her back. And it was stupid. She knew there was no chance of reconciliation there but still she waited.

"Hello, Buffy." Giles' cheerful tone interrupted her musings.

She looked in the direction of the voice and saw Giles beaming down at her. She stood up and embraced him. "It's good to see you, Giles."

Madeleine coughed awkwardly and the two pulled apart.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, "but I got a call from Vi a half an hour ago and she asked that you contact her urgently."

Giles sighed. "That doesn't sound promising." He looked at Madeleine. "Could you please get a coffee for Buffy?"

He headed into his office and Buffy followed him. She made herself at home and sat down on the comfy chair facing Giles' desk as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Vi. You called."

Giles' face paled. "Oh my lord. He took off his glasses and began to wipe them with a tissue from his desk.

Buffy's interest was piqued as she watched the one-sided conversation.

"And Spike?" Giles asked.

"He what?" he exclaimed after a moment.

Buffy's attention was diverted for a moment by the arrival of Madeleine and a frothy latte.

"Thanks," Buffy said, taking the cup.

Madeleine nodded and headed out the door and Buffy turned back to the onesided conversation she was listening to.

"I understand you might be angry. It was terribly foolish of him, but I think it's understandable given their history." He peered up at Buffy with a tight smile.

"It might be best to send over a couple of experienced Slayers," he continued.

Buffy could barely restrain herself from demanding what was going on.

"Alright Vi. Leave it with me and I will get back to you once I have made plans."

He put down the phone and shook his head. "First day back and it is bad news."

"Not an apocalypse?" Buffy quipped.

He laughed, "No- not yet. However, the partnership of Drusilla and Dracula does have a bit of a menacing feeling about it."

Buffy's eyes bugged open. "That's not of the good. Anything I can do?"

"You've more important things to be getting on with at the moment."

"Nuh- uh. I'm completely at a loose end Buffy. Alice is with Angel for the next two weeks. He's taken her to see Connor and his new girlfriend in Los Angeles."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't want to lead Angel on. It wouldn't be fair. I've been there, done that and experienced the shit hitting the fan."

He nodded. "I see. I can understand that."

"So what's the plan for Moscow?" Buffy asked.

"Vi needs back enough. They have one than one master vampire to worry about now so they need a couple more slayers – the more experienced the better."

Buffy bit at her lip. "I could go and head up the group. Scope out the place with Vi, make sure the Slayers are settled and come back and fill you in."

The more she thought about it, the better idea it seemed.

She rolled her eyes when she noticed Giles' mournful expression.

"I don't know Buffy. You have Alice to think about."

"I am a Slayer, Giles. I don't plan on taking any stupid risks and I'll just go over for the week or so and be back in time before Angel returns with Alice. Besides, I'm bored to death here right now. I need to be doing something."

Giles wiped his glasses and looked at her resigned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Giles grimaced. "Do you think you and Spike working together will be a problem?"

Buffy shrugged. "It would be strained, sure. But we're both grown-ups."

"I would prefer give Spike fair warning first. Let me talk to him and I'll get back to you."

"Okay, Giles." There was a little pep in her step at the idea of getting out there and taking on a master vampire. It had been too long. The local patrols she had been on lately usually offered nothing more than your average fledge and the prospect of facing Dracula and Drusilla was mouth-watering. Hopefully, Spike wouldn't have a problem with her coming to Moscow.

It didn't take Giles long to sort out flights for those that were going to Moscow. Two days later Buffy landed in the Moscow airport, butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous about seeing Spike again. This would be the first time they actively had to work together since their relationship ended. The last few times they had met it had been strained but civil, and Buffy hoped they would be able to work together. Buffy knew Giles or Angel weren't happy with her decision to go to Moscow, but slaying was as essential to her as breathing and she had wanted to put an end to Drusilla for a very long time. And of course there was Dracula too. She was still pretty pissed about his dust and reform trick. It would be good to kick his ass. Her blood was coursing with adrenaline and she couldn't wait. Alice had taken most of Buffy's time over the last year and she had been neglecting her slayer duties, something which she suspected the men in her life to be glad about. Spike would have understood; sometimes she thought that he understood the Slayer part of her better than she did herself. There were three other Slayers that accompanied her to Russia and all three were excited as it was their first time travelling to Moscow. One of the girls Lena was seen as very promising although she was quite young, while Denise and Lorraine were among those who survived Sunnydale. All three would be excellent additions to the Moscow cell.

"Hey Buffy!" The voice interrupted her reverie.

Vi was standing at the barrier in arrivals waving at her. Buffy smiled at the young woman and made her way over, the other girls at her hells.

"Hi Vi." She gave the younger Slayer a little smile. She gestured towards the other Slayers, "You remember Lorraine and Denise?"

Vi nodded, "Of course."

"And this is Lena," Buffy said introducing the petite, dark haired girl.

Lena held her hand out to Vi and she took it and shook it firmly.

"Let's go get you guys home." Vi started to walk towards the exit. "The car's not too far."

Buffy quickened her pace and reached Vi's side.

Vi turned to look at her. "It's good to see you Buffy. We could do with all the help we can get. Not that Spike would admit it of course. You're nervous about seeing him again?"

Buffy nodded. "A little, I suppose."

"He probably will be happier to see you than you think," Vi replied. "Given that he's Mr Unpopular at the moment."

"Yeah – I heard about that."

"And how about you?"

"I was pretty pissed," Vi admitted. "But I get it. I mean if you're with someone for a century it's going to be hard to kill them. The problem for me was the lies. So, I am still a little pissed but I know there was no intention to hurt anyone. Not everyone seems to agree though."

Buffy wondered if she would only added to the bad feeling by turning up, but Giles had said he had cleared it with him first. Still, she wondered. It was too late to turn back now after all.

"Don't worry," Vi said as if reading her mind. "Even Spike knows we could use all the help we can get." She pointed at the dark green people carrier in the front of the car park. "Here we are."

There was a warm meal waiting for Buffy and the Slayers when they arrived. The weather was colder than Buffy was used to and she was glad of the soup. Spike had been polite and welcoming when she had arrived, although since they had sat down to eat he barely spoke a word to anyone let alone her. He was sitting at the opposite side of the table in between Vi and Sarah. The conversations among the rest of the occupants of the table were animated with plenty of the girls asking after Alice. Andrew was keeping up a steady drip of questions to Buffy and the other guests about everyone back in the UK. Buffy's gaze drifted to Spike occasionally during the meal when she wasn't conversing with somebody or other. It wasn't like him to be so quiet and she wondered at what Vi had told her about some of the Slayers being mad at him over Dru. She watched as Vi put her hand on his arm and whispered something in his ear and he managed a tiny smile. Buffy wondered at that for a moment. Was there something going on between them? The way which Vi spoke about him was as if they were very familiar with one another. She might have to grill Andrew.

She tore her eyes away and turned to Lena. "So what d'ya think?" she asked conspiratorially. "How does this place measure up to home?"

"It's nice," Lena said, "but personally I can't wait to get stuck in."

"Not sure if there's much to get stuck in with?" Michelle interrupted. "I mean Dracula has had us on the back foot the whole time and now with the addition of Spike's skank ex.."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "I hope you're about Drusilla and not about me."

Michelle's hand went to her mouth. "Sorry. I didn't mean.. I was talking about her."

Buffy laughed. "Hey relax. I was kidding."

She looked over the other side of the table and noticed Spike and Vi had disappeared. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Excuse me." She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell. Angel. "I better take this."

"Hello," she chirped as she walked away from the table and into the next room.

Angel sounded irritated. "Buffy! Someone tells me you're in Moscow of all places."

"Yeah. Um – I'll be back before you'll be back with Alice."

"You could have told me," he replied snidely.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have tried talking me out of it?"

He sighed. "Maybe I would, but we both know that you're going to do what you want anyway. Besides, you wouldn't be you if you were any different. And I happen to like you just as you are even if sometimes I don't do a good job of it."

Buffy was taken aback for a moment and didn't know what to say. That was sweet and it made her feel childish that she wanted to avoid telling him until she was in Moscow.

"Sorry, Angel."

"That's ok," he said gruffly.

"Tell me how my little girl is?"

"Being spoiled rotten."

Buffy smiled.

Later that evening Buffy volunteered to do some patrolling. Everyone was briefed on the up to date news before Spike suggested that four of them do a sweep of the neighbourhood. Lena, Denise, and Lorraine begged off after all the travel. Kennedy, Michelle or Beata didn't seem eager to patrol with Spike. That left Buffy, Sarah, Vi and Spike.

Vi bit her lip. "I'll take Sarah."

Before Spike or Buffy could utter a word, Vi had grabbed Sarah by the arm and rushed out the door.

Spike glared at the door after Vi and shook his head. He turned back to Buffy, "Sorry about that. Some interfering bints think they know best."

Buffy shrugged. "Best we get it out of the way. I'll be here for the next week. When you put the bandage on, you do it quick do it doesn't hurt."

Spike snorted. "I forgot that you do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Butcher the English language and mix up your metaphors. It's pulling a bandage off, not putting it on."

Buffy giggled. "Well, that makes more sense."

"Bloody Americans," he muttered.

He threw open the door, holding it for her. They walked down the steps onto the street. The lamp in front of the building was flickering and she eyed it nervously. "They'd want to do something about that."

Spike nodded before tapping his foot impatiently. "Let's get going."

"Wait!" Buffy said. "I want to talk to you."

He sighed. "Buffy, let's not get into this right now. We have a job to do."

"I'm sorry, Spike, for everything. You know that, right?"

"Look, pet. I do know that and I forgave you a long time ago."

"You did?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you come back to me?"

His face hardened again. "You still don't get it. I don't trust you, Buffy. When it comes to saving the world and killing the bad guys then I believe in you. But when it comes to me I just don't. You think you're better than me and I believed I wasn't worthy of you for so long and now I know I deserve much better." He took in a deep breath. "Can we just leave it for now? We have some vamps to hunt."

He turned his back to her and started to walk away. She made a decision right there not to avoid the repercussions of her actions no matter how shitty it made her feel. She had to own her mistakes and the pain that she caused. Seeing that Spike was getting far ahead of her and she was in a city she didn't know, she quickly took after him. He was right. Talking could wait.

To be continued..


	28. Chapter 28

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS.**

**Thanks to all those who are reading and especially to those leaving reviews. This chapter is a bit of a game changer. But I will say there is plenty more to come here.**

**Chapter 28**

Buffy couldn't help but be thankful that she came to Moscow for a reason and it wasn't because she wanted to visit the tourist sites. After all, her first proper glimpse of the city was in the dark and to the sort of places that tourist operators would never put on their brochures. Patrolling in alleys and graveyards really didn't lend much to the tourist experience. Spike hadn't spoken a word since she had caught up with him two or three blocks back. She got the feeling that one wrong one word and he would snap. His hands were in his duster and there was a tic in his cheek as if he was waiting to let rip at her. She felt a pang of guilt; despite all her self-involved pity fest, she knew she had gotten the sweeter end of the deal. She had Alice, her sister and her friends. Spike had to move away to get his life back on track. She knew things appeared to be strained with the whole Skankzilla deal, but he seemed to be liked and respected among the majority of the Slayers in Vi's unit. That thought brought her back to the Vi question. Not that it was any of her business if they were seeing one another. Spike didn't owe her anything, though she couldn't deny it would hurt to know he had definitely moved on. Still, she wanted him to be happy. And if he couldn't trust her, then he deserved someone he could trust. Whoever got him would be a lucky woman and she hoped that unlike her they realised it before they lost him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. There was no point dwelling on the past.

She turned her attention to their surroundings. The streets were busy, full of people out for the night. Buffy realised she had no idea what they were doing or where they were going. This whole situation was so bizarre. She shook her head disbelievingly. She was walking down the streets of Moscow with her ex and trying to chase down another one of his exes and Dracula. If that spun her head, she had no idea how much it must be wrecking his.

Unable to bear the silence, she said, "This is weird isn't it?"

He kept his eyes on the street ahead. "It is at that."

Buffy sighed. "Sorry. I really shouldn't have come."

Spike shrugged. "Things are just fucked up at the moment. What's one more complication?"

"Can't be easy considering -" She trailed off.

"Dru," he finished. His expression darkened. "Can't say I'm looking forward to doing her in."

She shivered remembering when she knew she had to kill Angel to prevent him from unleashing Acathla. Granted their history might not be as recent as hers and Angel's was at the time, it would still have to be difficult.

"Um, where are we going exactly?" she asked. "You weren't big on the details back there."

"We're taking the west side of the city and some of the known vampire spots around here. We'll take a right at the end of this street and we'll come out by a park."

This was better. Spike seemed willing to talk business.

"Looking for anything in particular or is this just a general patrol?" she asked.

He shrugged. "No. But I'm hoping our presence might draw Dru or Dracula out."

Buffy could see the wisdom in that. "Bring it on! I have a bone to pick with Dracula. You can't dust the son of a bitch without him reforming, and I'm determined to find a way to do it."

"Form a line, Slayer. I'm itching to dust the wanker myself."

They had left the built up area and walking by the park Spike had been talking about. They were walking side by side now and he turned to look at her.

"How's the Nibblet?"

"She's fine." Buffy laughed, "She's a grown woman with a brood of hyper kids. Isn't it about time you stopped calling her that?"

"She'll always be the Bit to me."

"A ninety year old Dawn with a walking frame would be your Little Bit?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Spike's lip quirked. She had forgotten how much his earnest smile could turn her legs to jelly.

"I missed this," Buffy said. "I've missed you. Us."

Before she could stop herself she closed the distance between them, her eyes going from his eyes to his lips.

He stepped back suddenly and the spell was broken.

The smile on his face was gone. "What do you want, Buffy? Is this some game to you? Come to Moscow, give me a pity fuck and then head back to Merry Olde with your itch well and truly scratched."

His eyes were in narrow slits and his nostrils were flaring.

Offended, Buffy's mouth dropped open and she glared back at him. "Is that really what you think I am? You asshole! I came here to help. That's all. Ok I wanted to kiss you just there but that's not a crime."

She could feel her face was flushed. How dare he? It wasn't as if she threw herself at him.

"I hate to break it to you, princess, I'm not interested."

"I know." God, did she know. "I got lost in the moment. I promise I'm not looking for anything from you." She took a deep breath. This wasn't meant to go this way. She knew they couldn't be friends but…

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself. "Look – I didn't come here to fight." She frowned. "Well I did but I didn't want to fight you."

He didn't look convinced but the stormy look in his eyes had been replaced, "Look, pet, if you're doing something silly like holding out for me or something, quit being a martyr. I've moved on and my life is pretty good here. You want Peaches, go get him. I really don't care what you do with your personal life anymore."

Before Buffy could get an angry word in there was a shriek from nearby and the bickering duo turned their attention to locating the source of the sound. It appeared to be coming from a nearby park.

"This better not be another fucking trap," Spike said as he ran. "That was the park Vi and I were in the night Dru tried to burn down the house."

He stopped so suddenly that Buffy nearly ran into him. "Fuck it. Let's just climb over."

The wall was taller than she was and Spike offered her a lift. Feeling his hands on her waist, she shivered involuntarily as he lifted her up. He must have noticed but said nothing. She pulled herself up on the wall and he followed behind her.

"They're down by the fountain," he said before taking off.

Buffy followed at his heels. She kept up with his pace but could feel her lungs burning as they ran. She wasn't as fit as she should be. She would have to start working out more when she got home.

The fountain was easy to find. Two stone gargoyles stood at either end and the light of the moon gave it a beautiful effect. If the situation was different she might take the opportunity to admire it.

She could see the other side of the fountain where three male vamps were surrounding two cowering teenagers. A girl, who looked no more than fifteen, with dirty blonde hair was clinging to a dark haired boy.

"Oi! Leave the kids alone."

The three vampires turned around looking confused, then Spike shouted something in what Buffy assumed must be Russian.

The tallest of the vamps just laughed. "Leave here, Spike, and take your pet Slayer with you."

Indignant, Buffy pulled out her stake. "Oh you're going to pay for that Mister."

"You pissed off Buffy Summers." Spike shook his head mock sorrowfully. "You'll pay for that."

He turned to the couple and muttered something in Russian. The two teenagers got to their feet and ran.

He went into game face. "Whoops – scared away your dinner."

With a growl the vampires lunged for them. Buffy and Spike assumed a familiar position of back to back as the three vamps tried to take them on. Buffy made easy work of her first vampire. He was small and wiry. She knocked him to the ground almost immediately.

She grinned. "Goodbye." She put the stake to his chest and he turned to dust.

She heard one the other vampire call out from behind her. She whirled around to face him. He wasn't as tall as the vampire Spike was fighting but he was broader and wearing a luminous orange shirt. She got the impression he was trying to insult her but unable to speak the language she could guess at the meaning.

"Orange really isn't a good colour on you," she said as she closed in on his chest. "It makes it easier to spot my target though."

She turned to watch how Spike was going with his vamp. He was taking his time playing with the other vampire.

"Hurry up. It's cold."

She was about to sit on a bench and watch the Spike show when she spotted a fourth vampire come out of nowhere and make a beeline for Spike.

"Watch out!"

Spike ducked in time to let her stake the vampire about to take him from behind. Her blood was singing. Oh how she had missed slaying.

Spike finally managed to slay his vamp.

"Took you long enough," she quipped.

She was exhilarated. She did the odd patrol here and there but mainly she had been helping with training the Slayers. She needed to be doing this. Fighting and dancing. How could she have lasted so long without it?

"Buffy," Spike said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, luv. I over reacted."

"I think we needed to have it out." She confessed. "But don't ever talk to me like that again or I will stake you."

She brandished her stake in emphasis.

"Duly noted." Spike took out a cigarette, "You know despite everything I wouldn't trust anybody else with my back in a fight."

"Ditto."

They stood in silence for a moment not knowing what to say to one another.

"I could do with a drink," Spike said.

"God yes," she said. "As long as it's not a demon bar."

"I know a nice bar not from here. It's full of plenty of humans. I saved the barman from a demon once and he always has a free drink for me."

"How noble of you? How much do you usually charge when you save someone?"

"Still a fan of the quip I see."

Buffy smiled. "This whole sending us off together to patrol was Vi's idea I take it."

Spike nodded. "She's a good mate. She thought it would be healthier for all involved if we got the fighting out of the way and over and done with."

"Do you think she's expecting us back in little bitty pieces?"

"Her words were she expected us to sort out our shit. Maybe we should bloody ourselves up a little?"

"Oooh. Can I punch you on the nose? It would be like old times."

He gave her a playful little shove, "Ha, bloody, ha!"

After a few drinks they left the bar. She might be physically strong but she was still a lightweight when it came to alcohol. They arrived back at the house at half one and Buffy was feeling hungry. Spike excused himself saying he had things to do and Buffy went to the kitchen to get some food before bed. Slaying was always a hunger inducing business. She opened the door and was surprised to see Andrew sitting at the table.

"Hi Andrew. Thought you'd be in bed by now."

"I was watching a rerun of Star Trek," he explained.

She took a banana from the fruit bowl on the table and a bottle of Coke from the fridge. She sat at the table and peeled her banana. She could feel his eyes boring into her.

She looked up. "What?"

"How did things – you know- go?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh come on."

"Fine. We fought, we apologised and then we went and had a drink."

"Good." He looked at her expectantly as If waiting for her to expand.

"Andrew, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He perked up.

"Are Vi and Spike seeing one another?"

"Aha! You're jealous."

"Answer the question, Andrew."

"No – I don't think so. They do like each other though. So if you want him back you should make your move now."

Buffy shook her head. "Spike and I had our chance. He loved me and I cheated on him. I've known we've been over but a little part of my heart has been holding onto him. I have to let him go."

She smiled sadly. "I don't know why I told you all this."

"Don't worry I can keep a secret. Remember when I never told you Spike was back."

She rolled her eyes. "Not the best example Andrew. I've never forgiven you that."

Later that night as she lay in bed that night she thought about her life and way things had gone. The Buffy of a few years ago wouldn't recognise her life now. Despite how things had turned out. The only thing she truly regretted in all this was hurting Spike and losing him. For the first time she found herself crying for unselfish reasons.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Thanks so much to everyone that's reading and especially those reviewing. This is a little short.

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 29**

Spike rose around midday feeling refreshed and at ease. He had been thrown for a loop when Giles mentioned that Buffy would be coming to Moscow. The last time he had seen her things had been strained to say the least and he wasn't sure whether they would succeed in working together. He had enough shit on his plate but he knew that rebuffing any help would be foolish. 'Sides his pride was something he had surrendered a long time ago when it came to the Slayer. He still thought of her as the Slayer even if she wasn't the only one anymore. But she had been for so long and the fact that he had been besotted with the bint only added the feelings of her being the one. She was still the slayer and likely she would always be as long as she lived but she wasn't the one any more. That was a liberating realisation for Spike. Still, fighting with Buffy got his juices flowing like no one else. After all this time fighting side by side he knew her moves as well as his own. Although, he could see she was rusty and out of practice. She might have a little one at home now, but she was still a Slayer. The light in her eyes when she fought and the pep in her step on the way to the pub showed that she knew that too. Vi's little interference didn't backfire too much. He reminded himself to give that silly bint a telling off for sticking her nose where it didn't belong. There was little to do when the sun was up and Spike decided he would phone the Bit and see how she was keeping.

He reached for his cellphone and dialled Dawn's number.

"Hello."

"Hullo Bit."

"Spike," she squealed.

He chuckled. The Nibblet might be a grown woman but she could still act like a child on occasion. He missed her and her kiddies. He might be happy here in Moscow but they were like family to him.

"How are you?" she babbled. "How's Buffy? Are you both alive?"

"Well one of us is dead."

"Ah shut up."

"We talked, got some things out in the open."

"Wow, you talked. You've never been good at that."

"That hurt, Bit. It hurt to the bone."

"You're welcome."

"How are the little monsters doing?"

"Driving me spare."

Spike smiled. "And Micheal? Is he treating you right?"

"You know Mike. He's much better than I deserve."

"I doubt that," Spike said dubiously. "I like him but no man's good enough for my little Bit."

"How is the Dracula and Drusilla hunt going?"

"It's going nowhere." Spike sighed heavily. "We're hoping Buffy's appearance might drag one or both of them out."

"Will you come back for the holidays?" she asked. "We'd love to have you for Christmas."

Spike clucked his tongue. "I don't know, pet. Let me think about it."

"Okay – let me know."

"I will, pet. And mind yourself and the little bits."

Spike got off the phone feeling light hearted. Speaking with Dawn almost always put a smile on his face. He decided he was going to check if Vi was doing her daily workout. They had developed a routine over the past month as they found they worked well together. There was still some tension with some of the Slayers. The majority of the girls had forgiven him but some of them were still cold towards him. He couldn't blame them really. He was just as angry at himself for his stupidity. Vi had been great even if she had been offended that he hid Dru's presence. He poked his head into the training room and, sure enough, Vi was pummelling the punching bag.

"Come on in. I could do with a punching bag that punches back."

Spike walked into the room. "Glad to be of service."

"How did last night go with Buffy?" Vi continued to punch the bag.

"As well as could be expected," Spike pulled the bag back just as her fist was about to connect to the bag. "Buffy and I were never good at the talkin' thing."

Vi raised a brow, "Shit sorted then?"

He nodded. "Shit sorted."

She smirked, hands on her hips. "Remember that I'm always right the next time I ask you to do something."

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe it worked out this time. But do me a favour, luv, and you're your nose out of it next time."

She stuck out her tongue.

An eyebrow rose, "Ready to get your pretty little arse kicked?"

"I think the question is are you?"

"Dream on, pet." Spike curled his tongue.

An hour later, Spike and Vi were just about to leave the training room when Buffy walked in. She was wearing a pair of sweats and her hair was pulled off her face into a ponytail.

"Sorry," Buffy said looking from one to the other. "Didn't know there was anyone in here."

Spike smiled. "It's ok. We're just leaving."

"Great!" She flushed. "I don't mean great you're leaving..I mean… Actually, I don't know what I mean. You can stay if you want." She slapped her forehead. "Stupid mouth."

He stifled a laugh at Buffy's discomfort. "It's alright, pet. I'm familiar with mouth in mouth disease."

"We get it," Vi added. "Listen, Buffy, there was something I meant to ask. Want to ask if you want to come out patrolling with me later?"

Buffy looked as taken aback as Spike was by the offer. He had just told the bint to keep her nose out of his business and here she was interfering again. He couldn't even figure out what she was up to.

"Sure," Buffy replied, with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

Spike and Vi left the room and once they were out into the corridor he rounded on Vi. "What's that about then?"

"What do you mean?" Her butter didn't melt look didn't work on him.

"I don't want you meddling," he snapped.

"God, you're so self-obsessed. Not everything is about you."

Spike didn't believe her; she couldn't meet his gaze.

He narrowed his eyes, "I told you Buffy and I are over. I'd appreciate it if you'd listen for once."

For some reason she looked like he slapped her. "You know what, Spike? Fuck you!" She walked off leaving him standing there puzzled to exactly what he did wrong. _Women!_

Spike's good humour had vanished after the fight with Vi. He waited for a half hour before going to look for her to make peace but she had left the house. It was still bright and he couldn't leave without bursting into flame, so he ended up watching the telly with Andrew. When the boy could shut up for more than five minutes he wasn't such bad company for a nerd, though Spike would never admit it. They were streaming episodes of Dr Who. The rest of the Slayers got sick of their commentary and left them to it.

"That's completely unrealistic," Spike complained. "I refuse to believe a Dalek can be taken out by a sodding sonic screwdriver."

"You're just jealous because you don't have one," Andrew said. "All you have is your teeth."

"Oi. What about my vampire strength? I could totally take that weedy little doctor."

"And you have a cape.. I mean coat. You have a cool coat." Andrew slurped his drink nosily. "You still couldn't beat a Dalek."

"Could so!"

"Couldn't!"

Their bickering was interrupted by the arrival of Buffy. "Have I been transported back in time into Sunnydale?"

The two heads turned to her.

"Andrew's just the same but Spike's been turned into a teenage girl." She plopped down on the sofa between them. "What ya watching?"

"Doctor Who," Spike said.

"Who now?"

"Oh little one, you've missed much." Andrew said. "Let me tell you the story of an alien. He's chosen just like you, Buffy."

Buffy and Spike shared an amused look as the boy began his lecture, "Nobody knows his true name and he travels through time and saves the world again and again."

Spike felt in his jeans pockets to make sure he had his smokes. Finding them he said, "I'm going outside for a smoke."

"I'll come with," Buffy said.

Andrew was still droning on and didn't notice them leave.

Spike opened the door for Buffy and left her out first. "Thanks for rescuing me from the Incredible Bore inside."

It was still light but the porch would shield him from direct sunlight.

"You looked like you were having a good time."

Spike shrugged admitting nothing. "I s'pose you've checked in with the Poof. I was surprised that you left the little one behind."

"Angel took Alice to see Conor back in the States," Buffy explained. "I really miss her, so I jumped at the chance to get away and get reacquainted with Slayer!Buffy."

"We could certainly do with the help," Spike admitted as he sat on the doorstep.

She sat beside him. "I'm glad we cleared the air last night."

"Me too, but don't tell Vi. Don't want to encourage her."

Buffy smiled, "Remind you of a little sister, who used to be a green blob of energy?"

Spike nodded, "They're both interfering bints."

She started playing with her bracelet. "Are you – you know – seeing one another?"

He raised a brow, "Me and Dawn?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No – you and Vi. You guys seem pretty close."

Spike wondered what the bint was playing at. "We're just good friends, not that it's any of your business."

"Oh."

"You seeing anyone?" he asked, taking a puff on the cigarette.

"No – having a kid makes dating difficult."

Spike exhaled the smoke. "It would, at that."

The door opened and Andrew popped his head out, "I was wondering where you guys had gone to. Do you want to play with the Wii? We could have like a tournament."

"No, Andrew," slayer and vampire chorused.

"We really should be trying to figure what old Vlad is up to. I think I should do the rounds of the demon bars while you girls are patrolling."

"There won't be any drinking involved?" Buffy teased.

Spike smirked. "Unlike you, pet, I can take my booze. I can my job and drink most demons under the table."

"Can I come?" Andrew asked.

"Not unless I can use you as bait," the vampire snarked.

"That could be fun," the boy replied.

"Are you insane, Wells?"

"I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"You're still not going."

"It's so unfair," Andrew moaned before slamming the door.

Spike turned to a giggling Buffy, "I lost macho vamp points, huh?"

It was dark before Vi returned. The whole gang bar Vi were gathering in the sitting room after she had sent Spike a text calling a meeting and said she would talk to him later. She was carrying a box full of books. She walked across the room and put it on the table.

"What's this?" Spike asked.

Vi signalled to Buffy to come over. "A friend of mine called me and promised he had some books on the Gem of Amarra."

"I asked Giles if he had anything before I came and he said they had found nothing in the Watcher files."

"Probably blown up with the Watchers way back when." Spike plucked a book from the box. "Pity we don't have access to Wolfram and Hart any longer. Those wankers had access to everything."

"Have fun with the books, tonight. Buffy and I are going slaying. The rest of you can work your way through these."

Spike sighed, "So, it's time to hit the books then? I was going to hit the demon bars."

She smacked him on the chest, "I know your inner nerd is squealing in delight. You can't hide the truth from me."

"Oi watch it you cheeky bint. I could bleed you dry."

"A cuddly vampire like you. I don't think so."

"Cuddly?" Spike echoed incredulously. "Now you're in trouble, little girl." _Oh yeah he'd show her._

Buffy coughed. "I just uh go and get ready."

Vi and Spike watched her leave, both feeling a little embarrassed. He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. Speaking of uncomfortable that reminded him of his fight with Vi.

"About earlier. Did I do something wrong?" Spike asked.

Vi shook her head. "No – you didn't. I was upset over something and I took it out on you. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" He took her hand and squeezed it. "I've heard and seen a lot of really bad things. Done 'em in fact. Nothing that you can tell me will make me judge you. I might be many things but I'm not a hypocrite."

"I'm fine, honestly. I just have some issues to work out."

"So we're good?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. He loved to see her smile and he was filled with warmth. She really was a great bird and completely out of his league.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. This is no profit fun.**

**Dedicated to the wonderful Ginar369 as a belated birthday present. This is quite short again.**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Thirty**

Vi and Buffy stepped out from the warm house. The night was cold and Buffy could see her breath come out in puffs in front of her. She had a scarf around her neck and wore two sweaters under her coat, which she pulled tightly around her. She was still shivering, but she knew she would warm up soon once she continued walking. She stuck her hands into her pockets, regretting that she didn't put on a pair of gloves.

"I miss California," Buffy announced with a pout. "I'm pasty-Buffy. Stupid British rainy weather. What I would give to just lie in the sun and bask." She turned to Vi, who was supressing a giggle. "Sorry, I'm babbling. Don't you miss the sun?"

Vi laughed. "Yeah. Sometimes. Would you think about moving back?"

Buffy shrugged, "No, I don't think so. Although, since I have had Alice I've been thinking about it a little. It's not like there's anything there for me, so now home is the UK. Besides, Dawn's there and my Dad's in Spain."

Vi shrugged, "I'm happy here. I haven't given it much thought. I'm not particularly close to my parents. We Skype every once in a while of course."

"I get that," Buffy said. "My Dad and I aren't close."

The pair lapsed into silence. Buffy noticed that Vi was giving her furtive glances. She had a suspicion Vi called her out here for some reason other than company.

Vi broke the silence as they reached the end of the avenue. "It's weird, you know, having you around. I was so used to you being the boss."

"Looks like you're doing just fine," Buffy commented. "You have a sweet set up here and all the girls seem to like you."

"Why did you come here, Buffy?" Vi asked.

"I came here to help," Buffy replied simply. Yes – this was about Spike.

Vi raised a brow, "Are you sure you didn't come back for Spike?"

"It's not really any of your business, Vi."

"It is," she insisted. "Spike's my friend and I don't want to see him get hurt again."

"And that has nothing to do with the fact that you clearly have the hots for him."

Vi flushed. Bingo.

They were interrupted by a laugh form behind them. They turned around and came face to face with Drusilla. The long white dress she was wearing was inappropriate for the weather. If only for the fact that Buffy knew she was a vampire she would have thought the woman was mad. As it was, Buffy knew she was both.

Drusilla tutted. "I bet my Spike loves the girls fighting all over him."

"Who wouldn't love to have beautiful women fighting over him," a familiar voice drawled.

Dracula emerged from the darkness in front of Buffy. "I heard you had come, Buffy Summers. Delighted to meet your acquaintance yet again." He reached for her hand and made to kiss it.

Buffy quickly pulled her hand from his reach and stepped backward. "No thanks. Can't say I reciprocate." She reached for her stake instead. "How about you Vi?"

She glanced over at her fellow slayer, who also had her stake at hand.

"Not particularly," Vi replied, "Last time these two freaks tried to burn my house down."

"That was all Drusilla's idea," Dracula pointed out. "May I remind you that I was the one who got her to leave?"

Drusilla pouted, "You ruined all my fun and I was having such a good conversation with my Spike."

"He's not your Spike!" Vi launched herself at Drusilla leaving Dracula to Buffy.

Buffy smirked, "Looks like that leaves you and me. Ever since you skipped out on Sunnydale, I've been waiting for a reason to put you down." Handing this creep this ass would be fun. Keeping a close eye on the vampire she aimed a kick at his head. He dissolved into nothing and she landed on the ground where he had been standing.

He reformed in front of her. "You could never defeat me. A silly girl like you knows nothing of the world we live in. There are secrets that you could never wrap your little head around."

Buffy jumped to her feet. "I ended the First Evil! I think I can slay an egotistic maniac like you." Oh yeah the patronising bastard was going down.

He tried to stare her down but his mystical mojo didn't work on her anymore. Determined to hit her mark this time she took her stake and plunged it into his chest. He smirked as he dissolved once more and Buffy gritted her teeth in frustration. She was struck by a warm body from behind and there was a sickening crack as she collided heads with Vi. There was a loud groan from Vi, who had landed on top of her. Buffy had the wind knocked out of her and she didn't think she would be able to stand just yet.

Dracula crooked his finger at Drusilla. "Come Drusilla. Let's leave this little girls to their games."

Buffy and Vi managed to extricate themselves from each other. Buffy's head was pounding. Why are their four of them, she wondered briefly for a moment before she realised she was seeing double. They were getting away.

Buffy took a deep breath and staggered to her feet, "What's with that anyway?" She shouted after their retreating backs. "You hardly strike me as the thoughtful lover type – more the love 'em and leave 'em. Why's that skank so important to you?"

Dru laughed. "He wants to make friends with the fairies, silly."

"Shut up, Dru," Dracula snapped and the pair were swallowed up by the darkness.

Vi and Buffy looked at each other quizzically. The other slayer was still on the ground and Buffy helped her to her feet.

"What do you make of that?" Vi asked.

"We all know Skansilla is loopy. Dracula's smart though, so what are we missing?"

"The whole jigsaw," Vi quipped.

Buffy put her hand on the back of her head and winched. She looked at her fingers which were red with blood. "I guess we better head back and get cleaned up," she suggested. "Are you hurt?"

"I'll live," she replied. "I'm just pissed off we keep letting them get away."

Buffy clenched her fists. "I really hate Dracula."

Vi smiled a little before she faltered. "I was out of line earlier."

"It's okay," Buffy said. "Vi, I'm not here for Spike. I honestly came to help, but I'd be lying if I said that getting back with him never crossed my mind."

Vi nodded. "Thanks for being honest."

Buffy and Vi stumbled in the door to find Andrew and two of the Slayers playing cards.

Andrew jumped to his feet. "Bandages and a pan of water, people! Injured incoming."

"We're fine, Andrew," Vi said. "We can look after ourselves."

"Nonsense," he said herding them to the kitchen.

Sarah put a basin with cloths in front of the pair and Michelle handed Buffy some bandages.

Buffy put the bandages down on the table and took a damp cloth from the basin and began applying it to her cuts and grazes. What she really needed was a warm shower and to wipe the blood from her hair.

"Where's Spike?" she asked.

"He ran out for some cigarettes," Andrew said. "He should be back soon. He said he'd pick up some of those biscuits I like."

There was a slamming of the front door. "Looks like Spike's home," Andrew said.

Spike burst into the kitchen and looked relieved to see Vi and Buffy sitting down relatively unharmed.

"I smelt the blood," he explained.

"Did you get my biscuits?" Andrew asked.

"Here are your bloody biscuits." An incredulous Spike threw them at Andrew's head.

"Thanks, Spike," he replied. "I leave you guys to it. I have a game of cards to win."

Andrew left the kitchen with Michelle and Sarah in his wake.

"What happened?" Spike asked when they left.

"We ran into Dracula," Vi said.

"And Drusilla," Buffy added.

Spike frowned, "What did Old Vlad want?"

"I'm not sure," Vi said. "I think he was trying to warn us off. He said that he didn't set Drusilla on us and that all her own idea."

"Your deranged ex was being super helpful going on about fairies." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I asked him what he was interested in her for and she said it was because he wanted to make friend with the fairies."

"Fairies?" he asked her. "That's odd."

"Yeah – I know."

Spike shook his head. "No. I can't believe I didn't remember this before. There was something about fairies and the Gem of Amara. If only I could remember what she said?"

"How could you just forget something like that?" Vi asked.

"I didn't believe it, did I?" he snapped. "Dru talked a lot of nonsense and most of it went in one ear and out the other. Otherwise, she would have driven me batty with her."

He started to pace around the kitchen. "Maybe this thing isn't about Dracula after all? This fairy hullabaloo is more Dru's scene if she actually had the attention span to read. I reckon we've been looking at this all wrong. Dru coming here wasn't a coincidence; she's at the centre. I just figure out where the hell Dracula fits in all this."

"Are you saying fairies are real?" Vi asked incredulously.

"Not like the ones in the fairy tales," he said. "No such thing as Tinkerbell. Never really believed it of course but the legends had to come from somewhere."

Buffy frowned. "According to the Watcher's Diaries, Drusilla was a Seer when she was human. Is that true?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah – she had visions as a human and was afraid of them. From what I've been told Angelus tortured her until she went looney. She was taking holy orders to become a nun and she took his fancy. He chased her down and terrified her before killing everyone she loved. She was never right after that."

Buffy felt a pang at that reminder of the monster Angel used to be.

Spike ran a finger through his hair. "She was always nattering on about the voices in her head. She used to call them pixies..."

The two Slayers were watching him closely.

"No," Spike said. "That had to just be the name she gave the voices in her head."

"Did she get visions when she was vampire?" Vi asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes she used to spout off nonsense I couldn't understand and sometimes it was a warning or some such."

"Can't believe I'm saying this but maybe it's real then?" Buffy suggested.

"If it is then what's it to do with the Prince of Darkness? What's he getting his knickers in a twist for?"

"We will figure this out," Buffy declared. "We're the good guys and the white hats always win. Things get nasty when I don't get my way."

Spike chuckled. "You do at that."

"It's time to hit the books," Vi suggested.

"I think a call to Giles might be a good idea too," Buffy said. "We can ask him to get us information on fairies too just in case this is what it sounds like."

"Let's not mention this to the others just yet," Vi said. "I think we would spend more time trying to convince them to help instead of researching."

Buffy could see the wisdom. She was still a little uncertain herself. Then again before she had been called, she would have felt the same about the creatures she was chosen to hunt.

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

**Betrayal**

**_Chapter Thirty One_**

Spike's head was spinning. Buffy had gone to make the phone call to Giles to ask him to gather any information the Council had on fairies and fairy magic. Spike searched his mind for that elusive piece bit of information that was somewhere in his noggin.

"You ok?" Vi asked.

He shrugged, "Don't worry about me, pet. How did the patrol go before you met up with Dru and Drac?"

"Um. Fine."

Spike gave her a piercing look. She wasn't the best liar. Unlike Buffy. Spike's lip curled.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being so nosy. If it was something you needed to know I would tell you. I'm going for a shower. You and Buffy can get started without me." She smiled but Spike noted it didn't quite meet her eyes.

Spike furrowed his brow as he watched her leave the room. The last few weeks had turned his whole experience in Moscow upside down. The experience has started out really well until his loopy ex made an appearance. Then his other ex-girlfriend decided to come too. If they weren't in such a dangerous predicament he would leave to get his head together. Bloody women. He suspected Vi had been giving Buffy a lecture of some sort during their little palaver on patrol. At least things had been somewhat been resolved between himself and Buffy, but he couldn't fail to notice Vi was acting strange around Buffy and he couldn't understand it. At first she was all pushing him to resolve things with Buffy and now she was punishing him for something he had no idea he done or not done. Despite his many years of existence he would never understand women. Spike sighed and looked up when Buffy walked back into the room.

"I rang Giles and he said there's nothing that he can think of, but he will get right on it."

"Good," Spike said. "We need all the help we can get."

Buffy looked around the kitchen, "Where's Vi?"

"She's gone to get cleaned up."

"I think I might do the same."

"Are you hungry?" Spike asked. "I'm going to order some pizza."

Buffy stomach rumbled as if agreement. "Yes – please," she muttered sheepishly.

Buffy and Vi had come stairs by the time the pizza had arrived. It was a good thing too. The Slayers descended on the food like locusts and the pizza was gone in five minutes. Spike had gathered all the books they had in the house and settled down at the other end of the dining table. He earned a few suspicious looks but none of the youngsters offered to help. Some were still pissed at him and others were sick of all the book work over the last couple of days. He couldn't blame them for either. He watched the other side of the room, where Buffy and Vi seemed to be in deep conversation. If the room had been quieter, he might have been able to make out what they were saying. As it was he was just curious.

Andrew plopped down beside him. "What are you doing?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "What does it look like?"

"Can I help?" Wearing his most earnest expression Andrew continued, "I'm a super quick reader and if it's anything to do with demons I'm your man."

"It's nothing to do with demons. 'Sides Buffy and Vi are going to help." Spike looked over at them again. "When they're done comparing notes on how much of a git I am."

"Please, Spike," Andrew begged, "I don't get to hang around with you anymore. You're always off with Vi or Buffy. I'm supposed to be your assistant." He finished with a pout.

Spike counted to ten in his head. That boy was going to end up dead at his hand someday.

"Fine, but what you see here you're not to discuss with the rest of the girls."

Andrew's eyes went wide, "Scout's honour. I won't breathe a word."

Spike nodded resigned.

"Wow, we share secrets now." Andrew threw his arms around him, "I knew we were becoming close friends."

"Get off!" The vampire extricated himself from the boy's embrace.

Instead of looking sheepish the boy was looking like the cat that got the cream. "So, what are we looking for, boss?"

"Anything to do with fairies or the Gem of Amara," Spike replied.

"Fairies?"

Spike put a finger to his lips. "Remember what I said? Not a word to anyone."

Andrew shifted in his seat, "This chair's uncomfortable."

"Stop whinging," Spike said from over his book. "You're the one that wanted to help, so bloody well help."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"You never mind, just tell me if you find anything on either topic."

Spike managed to read the same page three time. He kept getting distracted by the conversation on the other side of the room. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing the two were in such close conversation. Were they talking about him? Shaking his head he went back to his reading. This was much more important than his pride or his vanity. There had to be something they had missed on. He had a vague recollection of Dru saying something, but he couldn't remember what. He looked up to see the two women crossing the room to join him. Buffy raised an eyebrow when she saw Andrew beside him.

"Spike won't tell me anything," the boy said with a pout. "I'm working really hard but he won't tell me we are looking for information on-"Spike stamped hard on his foot.

"What did I say?" he hissed. "Do you want to tell the whole room our business?"

Andrew had a wounded expression on his face. "It's not my fault you're grumpy." He sent a glare at Spike and mumbled under his breath, "There's enough sexual tension in this room to cut a knife"

Spike balled his fists. "You know I can hear you. Vampire hearing you git."

Buffy and Vi exchanged glances.

Spike had enough, he grabbed his duster and fags. "I going for a smoke."

No sooner than the door slammed shut behind him, Spike felt a little ridiculous. _What the hell? I'm bloody well brooding. _

Spike smoked what was left of the cigarettes in the box before he returned inside. The younger Slayers had retired upstairs. Andrew, Buffy and Vi's heads were bent over books on the table.

"PMS?" Vi looked up with a devilish grin.

Buffy bit back a smile and Andrew giggled at Spike's two fingered response. The vampire took off his duster, put it on the back of a chair next to Vi and sat down.

"Anything interesting?" he asked the group.

Buffy sighed in response. "These books are useless." She slammed her book shut. "I've never been good with the books. Give me something to beat into submission."

"Know the feelin'." He reluctantly picked up the smallest looking book on the table and started to pore through the pages.

Spike was finding it really hard to concentrate with Andrew's yawning. "Just go to bed before you fall asleep on the books."

"I'm pooped," Andrew admitted. "Night you guys."

Buffy stretched her arms over her head. "I might turn in too. Sorry, guys, but I can barely keep my eyes open. Hopefully, Giles will come back to us with more information tomorrow."

"Night, Buffy," he said. "Night, Andrew."

"Goodnight, guys," Vi said.

Rubbing her eyes, Vi said, "I'm going to make some coffee."

"You look wrecked, pet."

She punched him on the arm, "You're so charming, Spike."

Spike chuckled. "You know what I mean, Vi. Leave the books to me. I'm a vamp, creature of the night and all that." He paused. "I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He had to be useful for something.

"You okay?" He felt Vi put her hand on his arm. "This whole Drusilla thing isn't your fault. If I had been alive as long as you I'm sure I would have forgotten more than I ever learned."

The soft bint was reading his mind. He was filled with a surge of affection for his friend and he forced himself into a smile that he was sure looked more like a grimace.

"Maybe?" He turned his gaze from the page to her face. "Still, it's a bit convenient, isn't it pet? I can remember all this silly bollocks about vampires searching down through the ages. That's all useless."

"Not necessarily."

He raised a brow.

"Seriously. Just put the books away and write down everything you can think of, anything to do with the Gem."

"Seems like a waste of time."

"Who's to say it's anymore of a waste of time than these books. We could be going off on some wild goose chase that Drusilla sent us on, deliberately or not."

"I s'pose it could be a ruse, but it rings true. Playing goose isn't really Dru's style and although she's bonkers she wants that gem for some reason."

"Like you said she's nuts. This fairy thing could just be some idea in her head."

"I know that, but what matters is she believes it. I know Dru. She has her games, but this isn't one. It's not her style. She believes it - true or not."

Vi shrugged, "You know her better than me." She paused, before she added, "Just, don't beat yourself up."

"Thanks mum," he joked.

"Very funny," she said with an eye roll.

"Thanks, Vi." He smiled at her, "It's good to know someone has my back."

"You're welcome."

He watched her leave, the fond smile not leaving his face. He really didn't know how he would have coped had Vi not forgiven him for concealing Dru's reappearance. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He didn't own Dru anything and he needed to remember that the next time that he bumped into the bint. He had loved her once and in a way she had a small part of his heart just as Buffy had. However, he was no longer in love with either of them. Maybe Buffy had it right that time when she had said that he was in love with pain?

Spike didn't go to bed until nearly dawn. I felt like only a few minutes since his head hit the pillow before he heard the screeching of Andrew in the corridor complaining about how long it took the girls in bathroom. Spike snorted and pulled the pillow out from under him and over his head. Stupid wanker took as long as the girls and in some cases even longer. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned before he sighed deeply at a high pitched squeal from one of the girls. He badly needed some testosterone in the building. There was only Andrew to provide him with some male company after all. Maybe when all this was over he would go visit Gunn and get him to visit. The doorbell rang and he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Trying to sleep was almost as futile as all of the reading he had done the night before. He'd taken Vi up on her suggestion, but he couldn't glean anything from his memories.

There was a timid knock on the door. "Spike – you got something in the mail."

"Bloody hell, couldn't it wait a couple of hours, Michelle."

"Sorry, Grumpy. I'll leave it on the kitchen table."

Nevertheless, he threw the pillow on the floor and threw back the blankets. There was no point lying here if he was unable to sleep.

After a quick shower a bleary eyed Spike made his way into the kitchen. Vi and Buffy were sitting at the table with Michelle peering at a cell phone.

"What's so interesting?" he asked stealing some toast off Vi's plate.

He took a peek over Buffy's shoulder and saw a picture of a little toddler, who looked a lot like her mother.

"Alice has grown a lot since last time I saw her," he remarked.

Buffy's posture looked stiff and she appeared uneasy. There was a time when it would have hurt to see this baby, the result of Buffy and Angel's betrayal.

Taking pity he decided to set her at her ease. "She looks like you."

"Don't know if that's a good thing. She could inherit my funny nose."

Spike snorted, "You spend enough time looking in the mirror to know you're gorgeous, pet."

"I'm not sure whether you mean that as compliment or not," Buffy replied.

Spike sat down next to Vi and gave her a warm smile. "Mornin', luv."

She returned the smile but it didn't meet her eyes.

"Where's my mail?" he asked Michelle.

"Good morning to you too," she said snidely before handing him an envelope.

Spike frowned as he took it from her. There was an elegant script on the outside of the envelope. He tore it open, his sense of foreboding increasing. He pulled a cream piece of paper from the envelope.

_Dear William,_

_I have been more than accommodating to you and your Slayers. This is despite the fact that you all keep interfering with my business. I have kept my kin from your neighbourhood bar that one incident where your former lover saw fit to have a tantrum._

_So – please bear in mind, I have come to the end of my tether. Should you get in my way then you will regret it. Despite the way you look I am aware you are far from stupid and I trust you will heed this warning._

_Sincerely, _

_Dracula._

To be continued…


End file.
